Corruption
by Queen Sunstar
Summary: Three worlds collide as Sunstar takes out both Megaman and Cyber Elf X, leaving X alone to try to stop him. X makes a shocking discovery that changes his life. Can his friends save him from himself?
1. Maverick Uprising

**Queen Sunstar: Here is Corruption, which takes place weeks after Crisis. Things have quieted down and the Hunters start getting on with their lives. A lone Maverick attacks and kills a female Reploid construction worker before the hunters get there. X learns that he is still carrying the Sigma Virus inside his body. He feels guilty, thinking himself responsible for the Maverick that killed the Reploid. It is Medic who discovers that the Reploid isn't who everyone thought she was, Ruby, a worker Reploid. Just who is this Reploid, and why are the Mavericks targeting X? read to find out!**

**Zero: Capcom owns everything except for Medic, and the plot below.**

**Queen Sunstar: My Reploids can remove their armor. Plus, they come in different types. First is the civilian class Reploids which come in working, Light Working, and racing types. Worker Reploids are stocky and are strong. They do not wear armor and are commonly seen working in heavy lifting jobs, and the Light Worker Reploids are found working in offices, in science, and other areas. They do not wear armor. Racing Reploids are slim and fast. They also do not wear armor and these Reploids are used in races. Finally, we have the Warrior Class which comes in Hunter and Navigator types. The Hunter wears armor and defends the city from attack. The Navigator also wears armor and works with the Hunter to protect the city.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A battle raged in the sky. Axl was on one side, three blue flags clutched in his right hand. X, in Ultimate Armor form with two blue flags fluttering from his shoulders, faced Axl. Up in the observation room, Signus and Zero watched the battle with interest. Medic, Zero's wife of two weeks, leaned into him, a black medical bag at her feet. She watched as Axl finally captured another flag. X wasn't giving him an easy time of it. Axl was panting. Even X was looking tired. A few weeks earlier, no one was sure if X would survive his terrible injuries. A timely intervention by Cinnamon restored him, but he was still recovering his strength. This battle was a way for him to show Signus he was ready to go back on active duty and for Axl to finally become a full hunter. Signus looked ready to end the test.

Axl rolled through a wave of buster fire and veered left. He dove, the nova blast passing over his head. X dove with him, firing another round of buster shots. Axl rolled left and shot forward, the flag in his left hand. X twisted, and Axl lost the flag at the last second. He twisted with X, managing to grab the flag again. A quick tear and it was his. He arced away from X as Alia called the end of the battle.

"Very good, Axl." X smiled, "I'm going to be feeling this tomorrow. I haven't been worked out like this since my test with Sigma."

"Thanks!" Axl returned the smile, thinking out slipping out of his now sweaty armor and hitting the shower in the locker room, "Think I passed?"

"Well, that depends on Signus." X glowed, reverting to his basic armor. They headed to the locker room together.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, think they passed?" Zero looked hopeful. It was no secret that he and Axl didn't get along.

"Axl passes. X still needs more time to recover yet." Signus answered. Zero gave him a dark look.

"You just want to see me suffer!" he complained.

"I want to make sure my top hunter is in top shape." Signus replied.

"For what purpose? The war ended weeks ago." Zero asked.

"The war may be over, but the Mavericks don't seem to realize it yet." Signus replied.

"I agree with Signus." Medic picked up her bag, "X was severely injured. By right, he should have died. He still is not in top shape yet."

"Oh sure, side with him." Zero glared at her, then smiled, "I go with what my pretty doctor says."

Medic returned the smile, "Signus, you are not welcome." She and Zero shared a passionate kiss.

"Okay, you two! Break it up! Zero, you have rookie orientation and Medic, you have two tired reploids waiting for you." Signus chuckled. He was glad one of his top hunters had found love again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even though he was fully healed, his body still bore the scars of his recent ordeal. Even Cinnamon couldn't heal the scars. X slipped back into his black Kevlar suit and stuffed his armor back into his locker. Behind him, Axl carefully put each piece of his armor into it's proper place in his locker. He had decided to get dressed instead of slipping back into his grey Kevlar suit which was now carefully hanging on the hook in his locker.

"One thing I don't get. Zero's quarters are neater then a pin, and yet he leaves his armor in a heap in front of his locker." Axl walked over and opened Zero's locker after spinning the combination lock, "You'd think it would kill him to put his armor a way."

"You know his combination lock?" X asked, "I thought he changed it every week."

"He does. I always figure it out. It is my way of driving him nuts." Axl smiled, "well, here comes Medic."

"You two did impressively. Axl, when you are done here, report to Signus in the command center. X, I'm sorry, but you still have some recovering to do." Medic checked Axl over first, "No damage, good. I've seen rookies come out of testing with major damage. Axl, Signus is waiting for you." She watched as the young hunter ran off, "How do you feel?"

"Pretty sore. I took some hard hits out there." X replied, "I know, I'm not in top form yet. Why is it taking so long?"

"Healing is a slow process. You can't rush nature. You are undamaged which is good. Lets see those scars." Medic waited for X to undo the top part of his suit, "you are a little pale."

"I'm fine." X responded, wincing as Medic felt around his scars.

"You are still tender, I see." Medic said, "You are done. I need you to report to medical bay for your next scan."

"I'll be by later. I want to go see Alia." X slipped back into the top part of his suit and left. Medic followed, returning to Medical Bay.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eagle, do you see anything that shouldn't be there, such as a house with a silver rod sticking out of it, or an oddly shaped building?" Alia asked.

"Nothing." Eagle replied in her headset.

"Dang, I was so sure it was in this area the readings came from!" Alia growled.

"Don't be hard on yourself. We all have been trying to track those readings." Eagle said, "I'm coming back in unless you want me to check out another location."

"Come back in." Alia replied.

"Alia." X came into the Command Center, and nearly got ran over by a very excited Axl who was whooping and doing aerial cartwheels, much to the dismay of several Navigators. One of the Navigators finally succeeded in chasing Axl out of the room.

"We got another false reading." Alia turned to X, "I take it Axl passed?"

"Looks like it." X smiled down at Alia.

"You know that I love you." Alia smiled back, losing herself in those deep green eyes. X only smiled, massaging her shoulders.

"I'm still here." Eagle broke the moment, "I'm almost back to HQ. Oh crap! Maverick attacking construction site! I'm going in, and I need back up!"

"I'll go!" X turned to leave.

"You sure you are ready for this?" Alia asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." X left.

"Eagle, report your position. X is in route." Alia forced herself not to worry. Signus and Medic would probably chew him out for it later.

"I'm one block to the west and two blocks to the south of HQ." Eagle reported, "The Maverick is alone, and there appears to be a damaged Reploid worker at its feet."

"Need me to send Medic?" Alia asked.

"Please do. X is here now." Eagle responded.

"Eagle, protect the humans, and get the worker out of the way." X ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Eagle ran to the Worker and scooped her up in his arms. He then raced toward the humans who were cowering inside their half built structure. Behind him, X opened fire with his buster, stunning the Maverick. It turned toward him. It was a mechloid, and it was black and silver. It grunted, and walked toward X. It's single red eye locked on it's new target. A charged shot sent it careening backward on two legs. A second charged shot brought it down. X walked toward it. It got up again, and X fired a shot up at the glowing red square on its underside, defeating it. He then turned and walked toward Eagle.

"Her name is Ruby, and she is a worker for hire." Eagle indicated the Reploid being cared by Medic. Medic turned.

"She's gone." Medic replied sadly, "Her core systems are fried and I've found tons of other damage. I'm amazed she was still able to function. She wears armor."

"Really?" Eagle asked, "An armored Worker?"

"Do you think it was because of the recent war?" X asked.

"I don't know. Maybe." Medic stood, "Eagle, can you carry her back to HQ? Something isn't right here."

"Yes, Medic." Eagle picked up the Reploid.

"Why are you taking her? We need her here." a human asked, stepping out from the structure.

"I'm afraid she won't be working for you anymore. She is gone." Medic said.

"Ruby is dead?" the human asked, "Did she die because of that Maverick?"

"I can't tell." Medic chose her words carefully, "We must be going. We have work to do."

"The boss is going to be furious. Ruby is the third Reploid he sent us. The first one left, the second one was damaged, and now Ruby's dead." the human went back to his companions. The Hunters and the Medic teleported back to base. Eagle left the Reploid in medical bay while X stayed behind with Medic and the Reploid.

"You first. You look ready to collapse." Medic turned her attention to X.

"Really, I'm fine, just a little tired." X replied, laying down on the table in front of the scanner. Medic slid the table under the scanner and pressed the start button. It whirred to life and began to run its scan. Medic turned to the dead Reploid.

"Who are you?" She cut away the armor for Douglas to examine, "You are clearly a hunter, not a worker." she was finishing up when the scanner beeped. Medic went to it and took the printout, "That's not good." She slid the table out from under the scanner. X sat up. He was pale and slightly flushed.

"The scanner found traces of the Sigma Virus in you. I'm keeping you here until we get it under control again." Medic ran a quick physical, "you have a low fever and you need to rest. I'm giving you more of my antiviral."

X didn't resist, "yes, doctor." After making sure he was comfortable, Medic turned back to the Reploid, sighed, and began to write up her report.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The drone has been destroyed, sir." came a female voice, "It was successful in defeating the target."

"Very good. I take it the hunters stopped it?" the answering voice was male.

"Yes, Sir, but they got the prize." the female voice answered.

"Delta, you must get the prize out of their hands! If they find out its secrets, our careful planning will go to waste!" the male ordered.

"I'll retrieve the Prize." Delta bowed.

"Sir, you need to see this." a new male voice spoke up.

"Show me." the first voice responded.

A screen lit up. It showed an image of a blue Reploid. Information scrolled by about this Reploid.

"Who is he?" Delta asked.

"His name is Megaman X. He is the last creation by our Creator, Dr. Thomas Light." the first male voice replied, "good work, Bass."

"He looks like him. Was that intentional?" Bass asked.

"I don't know." the voice went sad, "do we understand our missions?"

"Yes, retrieve the Prize." Delta answered.

"Yes, keep my eyes on X at all times, and hope like crazy that a certain someone doesn't put two and two together." Bass replied.

"Correct." the male voice said, watching his two comrades leave. He turned to the screen again.

"I promise, X, I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe." Protoman lowered his head.

He'd failed once, and miserably at that. Dr. Light had said that there was nothing to be done for Megaman after that long and horrendous battle against… no, he would not say that name out loud. Even the Demonploids couldn't do a thing to help. It hurt, knowing his younger brother was dying a slow and agonized death thanks to that thing. Even Dr. Cassock couldn't do a thing.

"I won't let it happen to you." Protoman walked away from the screen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Delta was nearly home free. Her quarters were just a few feet away. She slunk toward the door, hoping to get inside before someone spotted her.

"There you are, Delta!"

She spun, "Zero!"

"You never showed up!" the red Hunter fumed, "How do you expect me to train three hundred rookies on my own?"

"Train? Oh I forgot! Rookie Orientation is today! I'm sorry, Zero!" Delta apologized, "I'll be there tomorrow!"

"You'd better be, or else I'll report this to Signus!" Zero glared at the female hunter, "Why are you sneaking into your quarters?"

"I wasn't, I mean," Delta thought quickly, "I can't tell you why, okay? It is better this way."

"Delta, what is going on?" Zero stared down at her suspiciously.

"Nothing! If you mind, I'm going into my quarters!" Delta entered her room.

"What are you up to, Delta?" Zero thought, watching her leave.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"X, how are you feeling?" Alia entered the medical bay and went to her lover. X was still pale, but he opened his eyes and smiled as she joined him.

"I'll live. Medic says I have to stay in here for a few days until she gets the virus under control." he answered, "How about you?"

"I'm fine. I'm worried about you." Alia smiled, glad to see that X was doing better.

"I'll be up and running in no time as soon as the virus gets back under control. This means that I'm going to have to take medication for the rest of my life. I could have a bad bout and die at any time. Are you sure you want to be a part of this mess?" X asked, slowly sitting up.

"X, I love you. I'm not going to leave you just because you are sick and that it is terminal. Medic gets closer to the cure everyday. She might even find it tonight. I'm with you to the end." Alia smiled, "You'll beat this."

"Once the virus is in you, there is no way to defeat it. Face it, Alia. I'm dying by inches here." X replied.

"Don't let him get you down." Medic came over with a needle full of amber fluid, "While the virus is terminal, my antiviral is doing a good job." She injected the contents into X's left arm, "I do have good news. My modified antiviral is killing the virus. The bad news, it is also killing non viral cells in his body. I'm trying to get around that, but its not easy."

"see? Medic has found something that works." Alia turned to X, who had laid back down, "X?" There was no answer. Suddenly, his body went completely stiff. His eyes rolled to the back of his head. "X! Medic, what is happening?"

"Allergic reaction, happened the first time too." Medic pulled out a second needle filled with dark bluish fluid and injected it into X's body. She closed her eyes and counted. Alia watched worriedly. Medic reached five, and opened her eyes. She could tell that the shot had not worked. "Alia, go find Lifesaver now." Alia ran. Lifesaver was there by Medic in seconds.

"Did you give him the medication to reverse this?" he asked.

"Yes. Should I give a second dose?" Medic asked.

"No. That will just make things worse. We have to let nature run her course. This will take a few days. I want him on the monitors and under constant watch. We should start seeing some improvement in a few hours." Lifesaver replied, "Alia, can you contact Gate? We need his help."

"I'm on it." Alia took one last look at the still form of X before leaving and going to her quarters. She used her computer to make the contact. Gate appeared almost instantly.

"Alia, good morning, or should I be saying good afternoon?" Gate greeted her with his usual jokes. Alia didn't smile, a sign that told him something was wrong, "Alia?"

"Gate." Alia had to stop and fight back a wave of tears, "the Sigma virus is back."

"It's X, isn't it? He hasn't gone Maverick has he? Has he hurt you?" Gate asked, his voice going hard.

"No, but you are right. It's X. He is very sick because of the Sigma Virus. Medic's antivirals don't seem to be helping." Alia replied.

"Lifesaver needs me." Gate guessed, "I'll be there tomorrow morning. Where I'm at, it'll take until then to get there. Tell Lifesaver that this is what I want him to do." Gate gave her a list, "I'm coming. If I could warp, I'd be warping." he gave her a reassuring smile as his screen went dark. Gate sat back and thought. He hit his com and had a transport ready and willing to take him to Abel City. He then packed a bag with the supplies he was going to need. "X, I'm coming. Just hold on." He picked up his bag and ran to meet the transport.

Alia finally allowed herself to cry. Why her? X was doing so well! This wasn't fair! Her sobs quieted down as she cried herself out. Maybe X was right. Maybe she should let him go and find someone else. No! what was she thinking? X loved her as she loved him. She wasn't going to leave him when he needed her. Alia finally got up from her bed and headed back to medical bay to give Lifesaver the list from Gate.

"Lifesaver, Gate is on his way." Alia found the doctor and handed him the list.

"Good." Lifesaver went to work, "this is Gate's realm, not mine. I'd rather fight to save a life in surgery then deal with a virus. There, all we can do now is wait for Gate." He knew it was going to be a long night. Alia went and sat in a chair next to X's biobed. She would stay with him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was later that night, and it was late. Zero opened the door to his and Medic's quarters carefully, thinking Medic would be asleep. She was awake, and waiting for him.

"Medic." Zero gazed at her lovingly as he stripped out of his Kevlar suit and crawled into bed with her. Medic giggled, reaching up and taking out Zero's ponytail holder so his long hair flowed free. She snuggled into him, her hand tracing the contours of his bare chest. Zero sighed in content. Medic rested her head on his chest, smiling lovingly up at him. All too soon, the moment was ruined by the high wails of the alarms. Zero was up and dressed in seconds, Medic close behind him.

"What's happening?" Medic asked.

"All able bodied hunters are to report to the command center immediately! This is not a drill!" Signus's voice roared over the com as Zero and Medic joined the throng of hunters in the hallway heading to the Command Center. No one was talking. The command center filled quickly. Zero took his place at the front of the Zero Unit. The space next to him was empty, reminding him that X was laying in stasis in Medical bay.

Signus stepped to the podium, and the view screen behind him clicked on. Gasps rang out through the room. Even Zero found his mind reeling in shock.

"Are they all Mavericks?" someone whispered.

"Where did they come from? Didn't Zero and Axl destroy the last Maverick production factory weeks ago?" a female voice asked.

"Zero and Axl did destroy the factory weeks ago. They are pouring into Abel City as we speak. We have to try to stem the tide, without our best Hunter." Signus spoke at last.

"Without X? that's like, getting Synapse and Eagle to kiss and make up!" this game from Axl, who found himself receiving dark looks from the two hunters.

"We have to try. I have contacted other bases, and Steel Massimo is on his way with more units as is Marino and Dynamo." Signus looked sick at the thought of Dynamo leading several units of hunters to their aid.

"Dynamo?" Zero exploded, "Dynamo? You expect us to work with Dynamo?"

"I'm not happy with this ether. Axl, I'm putting you in charge of the 17th unit. Hunters, good luck and god speed." Signus watched them leave until the navigators and medical personnel were left, "Get ready for mass casualties, doctors. Navigators, lets help our hunters." the room dissolved into a flurry of activity.

Alia looked up as Medic rushed in.

"What is going on?" Alia asked.

"Abel City is under attack." Medic grabbed a few things and left. She and Cinnamon would both be out in battle, healing and saving lives. Medic hoped that Zero would be okay. Alia looked back to the still form of X, "I'm needed, my love. I'll be back soon." She got up and ran for the Command Center.

Zero led the charge into battle. He knew the odds were hopeless, and he silently wondered how many lives were going to be lost in this fight. He wondered if this was where he would finally be destroyed.

Axl led the charge in the air. Unknown to Zero, he was thinking the same thoughts. Both forces clashed with a tumultuous roar of weapons fire and screaming. Pretty soon, the cries of the injured filled the air. Cinnamon and Medic worked quickly to ease pain and get the least injured back in battle. Zero was a blur of red, black, white, and green as he cut through the maverick forces. Axl sprayed arrows from his crossbow like some demented angel from hell, forcing the mavericks that found themselves under his withering fire to try to run. Most of them never made it. Left and right, the Hunters gave their all, but they were losing ground quickly. From the west, came a familiar battle cry, Massimo. From the north, came Marino with her units followed by Dynamo and his units. Even with the reinforcements, they were still losing ground.

"We need X!" Axl panted, a gash on his arm healing under Medics softly glowing hands.

"X is in stasis. I'm barely keeping you hunters alive out here." Medic finished, and moved on. Axl launched back into the sky.

Zero glanced behind him to see Medic healing the cuts on a hunter. A Maverick literally fell on them. Zero recognized the type, swore, and fought his way toward Medic. She was suddenly engulfed in a fiery orange light. Zero screamed. It cleared, and Medic lay in a crumbled heap. No matter what he did, he couldn't get closer to her. Axl dove and scooped Medic up in his arms. He knew that the hunter she was working on was beyond being saved.

"Medic?" he asked, "Medic!"

Zero saw Medic twitch in Axl's arms and Axl flashed him a thumps up to show that Medic was okay. He put her down by Cinnamon, who quickly healed the few scrapes and burns the hit had left on her. She was back in the fray in seconds, healing those she could. Zero spun back to his enemy. Massimo fought by him.

"We've lost all of Marino's units, and we can't raise Marino by the com." Massimo hacked a Maverick into slag with his axe while he talked, "most of Dynamo's units are gone as well."

"We have to keep fighting." Zero spun, nearly taking Massimo's head in the process, "Where are they coming from?"

"Wish I knew, also wish X were out here. Few of his fully charged shots would really help." Massimo brought his axe down on a Maverick, cutting an inch of Zero's hair off in the process.

"Watch it, feeble Massimo!" Zero snapped.

"You watch it too, girly man!" Massimo snapped back, grinning. Zero returned the grin, and they both turned as one to vent their anger on any Maverick who happened to be close by.

Axl rolled through a wave of fire. Something glinted from the west, catching his attention. It was a Reploid wearing solid gold with three pairs of golden wings fully extended. The light surrounding the Reploid expanded, destroying any Maverick that happened to be close enough. The light passed over an injured Hunter, fully healing him. Something slammed into him, hard. Axl plummeted to the earth and landed on his left side, stunned. Another hit tore through his shoulder, causing him to scream in agony. Two more hits, and Axl blacked out. When he awoke, he was in the arms of the golden Reploid. Shock caused him to black out again.

Zero realized the Mavericks were falling back. Pretty soon, the hunters began to gain ground. A few of the other Mavericks had other ideas. A blast slammed into Zero's abdomen, forcing him to double over for breath. He checked the damage. His hand came away drenched in blood. The armor covering his abdomen was gone. So was the Kevlar from his Kevlar suit. A huge gash cut lengthwise across his abdomen. Zero dropped to his knees, fighting not to faint. He didn't see the second blast coming until it was too late.

Medic saw, and it took seven hunters to hold her back. Medic fought them, trying to get to Zero. Cinnamon appeared with a needle and Medic sank into unconsciousness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Queen Sunstar: Mwahahaha! Cliffhanger mania! Next update, expect it next Thursday, the soonest. It might be a day or two late because I have dental surgery next week to repair a few damaged teeth from my fall a week ago.**


	2. Sungod revealed

**Queen Sunstar: Dental surgery went well. I'm back in action with an update!**

**Zero: insert hideously long and boring disclaimer here.**

**Queen Sunstar: Read on, my loyal readers!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Gate stepped off the transport and entered the HQ. His white lab coat flowed behind him as he ran for medical bay. He was shocked at the degree of suffering he saw in the building. Many of the hunters sported red badges of courage somewhere on their bodies. The faces he saw were downcast. It looked like a war had ragged. Gate entered medical bay. It was full. Lifesaver and Cinnamon were doing the best they could while clearly running on fumes. Alia was nearby, holding a sobbing Medic. Gate went and sat down next to the crying Reploid and hugged her. Medic sank into his arms. He didn't speak, but asked with his eyes what happened to Alia.

"There was an invasion, and Zero is MIA. So is Axl." Alia closed her eyes.

"Medic, I am here for you. Zero will come back. Why, I remember being called here once to find Zero in about four pieces. He was awake and talking the whole time. If he can bounce back from that, he'll return." Gate soothed, "Why don't you help me deal with X?"

Medic didn't respond, but she nodded. She let Gate pull her up.

"You have a way with her." Alia noticed.

"I should. I was the only rookie brave enough to baby-sit her when she was little. I was 15 at the time." Gate relied.

"Gate was my favorite baby-sitter. Every time Dad or uncle D had to leave me for a bit, I always begged them for Gate. Gate made things fun." Medic gave a small smile, "I knew having Zero was too good to be true."

"Zero loves you. He'll return." Alia relied, leading the way into X's room, which by the way was the isolation chamber. Gate went to work. He'd already decided that he was going to stay for a bit and put his medical expertise to good use as soon as he was done with X.

"Classic stasis. Sometimes in these cases it is better to let nature run its course. In this case however, that is not possible. In stasis, we should still have movement of the major joints. See this elbow? It is locked. That tells me that it is an advanced stasis. The eyes should be forward and blank. Here, they are rolling back. That tells me what, Medic?" Gate turned to Medic.

"Advanced Stasis with, um, what was it now… oh! It's ASCD! Advanced Stasis with Cranial Dysfunction." Medic looked pleased with herself. Gate loved testing her.

"Right. What are its causes?" Gate had his infamous I'm-going-to-test-you-for-a-full-half-hour glint in his eyes.

"Um," Medic thought, "Normal stasis is brought on by low energy. It is a failsafe to insure survival in Hunter type Reploids. Advanced Stasis is brought on by, um, some viruses similar to the human disease called Cancer. Um, in cases with Cranial Dysfunction, it is triggered by something in the brain. Researchers have yet to find out what that is exactly. Some say it has to do with a sudden surge of electrical energy flooding the brain. Some medicines can trigger it too."

"Very good. How do we correct Stasis?" Gate caught Alia's eye.

"There isn't much we can do. We make sure the Reploid is comfortable and we treat each symptom as they come while letting nature run it's course. In cases with cranial dysfunction, all we can do is monitor the healing brain and treat each symptom as they come while letting nature run it's course." Medic replied.

"Very good." Gate said, "We need to get his body to relax. To do that, I am going to give him a mild sedative. X will be fine in a few hours. This is a short lived Stasis. See? His body is already coming out of it."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Delta, did you get the Prize?" Protoman asked.

Delta stood before him, her left arm and forehead wrapped in bandages.

"I have not." Delta replied, "I was busy trying to help drive a flood of Mavericks out of Abel City."

"X is fine. Gate is tending to him." Bass replied, "I don't get it. Shouldn't Sunstar have attacked by now? What is he waiting for?"

"jeez you idiot! Who do you think sent that Maverick army? Sunstar knows, and he is testing his prey!" Delta snapped.

"Why test them? We all know he could wipe out the earth without lifting a finger!" Bass grumbled.

"Sunstar is searching for the Pure." Protoman replied, "He wont destroy the earth until he has the Pure."

"Why does he need the pure? He is already invincible." Delta asked.

"I wish we knew. Roll? What are you doing here, and why is Rush with you? Cossack sent me and Bass, no one else, to the future." Protoman asked. Rush went to him and dropped a paper at his feet. Protoman recognized Light's nearly illegible scrawl followed by Cossack's neat print.

"I came with Rush to help you." Roll replied, "Light has found something."

Protoman picked up the paper and read it.

"Sunstar made sure to destroy his only weakness in the past, and is planning to do the same to X in this time." he read, "do not let the Pure fall into his hands, or we're screwed royally." he flipped it over to find Willy's neat cursive, "Willy is helping them now? Anyway, You can not fail us. Please, do not fail us. Hey wait a minute here! I haven't failed him before!"

"Oh really?" Roll rolled her eyes, "how many times have you saved Megaman instead of defeating him like you were supposed to?"

"Those don't count!" Protoman snapped.

"How about turning off the defense system to Willy's base so Megaman could get in easily?" Bass taunted, getting a punch to the gut that doubled him over in pain. Rush growled.

"okay, so maybe I failed once or twice. You two, get back to your missions. Where do you think you are going, Roll?" Protoman asked.

"I'm going in under cover." Roll glowed, her body becoming taller, and her hair longer. She wore blue green and white armor, "I'm Navi, a navigator, in this form. Rush is a part of my disguise." Rush yelped, finding himself glowing. His body basically stayed the same, but his red coat darkened into a deep blood red. His face slimmed a bit, but that was it, "Rush is now Red, my beloved pet."

"But Roll!" Protoman protested as the female Reploid left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alia, can you show Navi the works?" Signus's voice jolted Alia back to reality. She had zoned off while the computer hummed, searching for Zero. She'd made it her mission to find Zero for Medic.

"Yes, Signus. She can use the computer next to me." Alia watched as the new navigator sat in the chair next to her. A dark red dog followed her faithfully and curled up at her feet. "I'm Alia. That is a pretty dog you have there." Alia smiled.

"It's my late brother's dog. Poor thing is still shy of everything. His name is Red. I'm Navi. Nice to meet you, Alia." Navi smiled, "How can I be of service?"

"Let me explain the works, and get you started on trying to help locate missing Hunters." Alia explained everything.

"Who are you looking for?" Navi asked an hour later as her computer hummed.

"I'm looking for a friend's husband." Alia decided to keep her mission to herself.

"I've got Storm Eagle." Navi heard her computer beep, "Found him! He is moving toward us."

"Good." Alia said. _Zero, where are you? _"I've got most of my list done and the computer is still working on locating my last hunter. Would you mind giving me a call if it beeps? I have a… friend, in medical bay. He wasn't in the recent battle because he is sick."

"Go ahead. I'm waiting for my computer to spit out the location of Axl already." Navi smiled.

Alia ran to medical bay, which was just as crowded as friends and family tried to visit loved ones inside. She wormed her way to the darkened isolation chamber where Medic was sitting.

"How is he?" Alia sank into a chair, "I'm still searching."

"Gate is happy. X is already out of stasis. He could awaken soon." Medic looked sad, "At least you tried."

"I'm still trying." Alia told her, taking X's left hand into her own and giving it a gentle squeeze, "X, I don't know if you can hear me, but I just want you to know that I'm here." She felt him squeeze her hand in response to her voice. Gate poked his head into the room.

"Oh good. You are here, Alia. Talk to him. Let him know you are there." He said, "Medic, I need you out here. Cinnamon, you go sit with X and rest yourself."

Cinnamon came in and sank into the chair Medic had vacated.

"My feet are killing me, my body is protesting each hour without food and sleep, and I almost wish I'd stayed on Giga Island." Cinnamon curled up in the chair and was soon asleep. Alia knew that Cinnamon had an uncanny ability to take ten minute power naps and wake up fully refreshed. She turned to X, whose eyelids were fluttering. She hoped he would wake up soon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A bright light was shining into his face. Axl blinked, and opened his eyes to see a kind male face looking down at him.

"You are awake." the faces owner replied.

"You saved me?" Axl asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Sungod. Yes, I saved you. I also saved your friend, Zero." Sungod smiled warmly.

"Where is Zero?" Axl asked.

"My, we are full of questions. Zero is resting. He took a lot of damage to his abdomen but I was able to save him. You were hurt pretty bad too. I have a reason for saving you two. One of my own is in your HQ." Sungod paused, "I would like her back. I do not mean any harm."

"We are your bargaining chips?" Axl asked.

"Of course not." Sungod replied, "I came to your aid in battle and saved you and Zero. I plan to return you both alive. First, I am going to contact HQ."

Axl sat up and watched as Sungod went over to a vast computer and issue a command. The screen lit up and Signus's face came into view.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Sungod. I have Axl and Zero here with me. They were both hurt bad, but I was able to save them. Axl can go home in the morning. I'm keeping Zero here so that I can make sure he is healing right. As soon as he is able, I'll let him go home too. You have one of my own. I would like her back. You know her as Ruby." Sungod explained.

"Are you the one who turned the tide in battle?" Signus asked, "I'm afraid Ruby is dead."

"Yes, that was me. Ruby's dead? I still want her back. She is my sister." Sungod explained, "Please, let me lay her to rest."

"You may come and take her. Just remember to return my hunters." Signus found himself practically being thrown aside by a very thrilled Medic.

"You have Zero? Is he okay? May I see him?" Medic asked.

"Of course." Sungod smiled, "I take it you are Medic? Zero is very worried about you. He is asleep right now." the screen changed to a darkened room. Zero lay asleep on a bed, his chest and abdomen swathed in thick white bandages. His hair fell around him in golden waves.

"Oh, Zero!" Medic looked like she might start crying, "I want to go be with him!"

"I'm going to bring Axl back to you guys and pick up my sister. Medic, you may come with me." Sungod replied.

They didn't have to wait long for Sungod to appear carrying Axl. He set Axl down on his own two feet.

"Axl!" he disappeared in a swarm of navigators.

"Can't breathe!" Axl squawked, "I didn't know you all loved me this much!"

"Okay, break it up. Axl needs to go to medical bay for further treatment. Sungod, Ruby is down there too." Medic led the way. Axl took a few steps and swayed. Sungod turned and steadied him.

"Easy, Axl." he said, "take it slowly."

They arrived in the still overcrowded medical bay. Gate pounced on Axl and led him over to the scanners. Medic went to the back room and opened its door. Sungod went straight to Ruby.

"My sister, I'm sorry." he carefully picked up the body, "Lets go." he laid a wing on Medic and they teleported. Sungod left her with Zero. As he stepped out into the hallway of his base, his body glowed as his armor turned purple and his wings vanished. Sunstar let an evil smile play on his lips. Soon, he'd have Pluto restored and the Stardroids would all be together again.

"You got her!" Terra pounced on his Leader.

"They know nothing." Sunstar walked toward another room, "Soon, Pluto will be back among us."

"You can bring her back?" Terra asked.

"I'm a god. Of course I can raise the dead." Sunstar entered the room and put Pluto down on a table. His hands glowed as he healed all of the damage she'd sustained. As he healed her, her armor reverted to normal. Then he leaned down and kissed her.

"Awaken, Pluto, Guardian of the world farthest from me." Sunstar called.

Pluto's eyes opened.

"Terra? Sunstar? You saved me! I thought I was a goner! Who knew that whelp was so strong?" she sat up, "when do we get to go after him?"

"We don't." Sunstar said, "He has been neutralized."

"You mean he's dead?" this came from Uranus, who had just entered the room.

"He is going to be dead soon. Only then can we strike by eliminating his successor, Megaman X. I let Axl leave as he is no threat to us. Zero is here with us, thus eliminating him." Sunstar explained, "as soon as Jupiter gives me word of Megaman's death, we will strike hard and fast."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His body ached. He felt someone squeezing his left hand lightly. Medic. Oh great, he'd been injured in the battle. He'd made Medic worry. He returned the squeeze with a gentle one of his own.

"Zero, can you hear me, my love?" Medic asked.

Zero finally wrenched his eyes open, "Medic…"

"Shh, rest. I'm here now." Medic had to resist the urge to throw her arms around him.

"How bad?" Zero asked.

"You took a hard hit to the abdomen that destroyed your armor in that area. You are going to be fine." Medic replied, "Sungod told me that he had to remove bits of your armor from the wound."

"Sungod?" Zero asked.

"Sungod saved us all. He saved you and Axl. Axl is fine. We are currently staying in his place while you heal." Medic smiled, "I was so worried about you."

"I'm sorry for worrying you." Zero felt his strength leaving him.

"Don't be. I'm happy you are going to be okay." She watched him drift off into sleep, "Rest, my love, and grow strong again."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gone? The Prize is gone?" Protoman screamed, "I give you a simple task and you can't complete it?"

"I am sorry, sir. Sungod got to her before I did. She is his sister." Delta cringed.

"Sungod?" Protoman paled, "Oh crap! We're dead! Think about it! Sungod is another name for Sunstar! Sunstar has the Prize! The Prize is Pluto! They are all back toge- Ow! Thank you, I needed that. We're still dead!"

"Calm down, Protoman. We still have a chance. Megaman X carries the Pure, which is the one thing Sunstar fears." Bass said.

"Sunstar doesn't fear the Pure you clout!" Protoman turned on Bass.

"We need information, and I know how to retrieve it. Sunstar took a doctor with him when he left with Ruby so the doctor could go be with her husband. What if we used her to obtain information?" Delta asked.

"I hate to endanger anyone else, but I see we have no choice. Delta, get in contact with her." Protoman decided, "Bass, you still are on X duty."

"Yes sir!" both Reploids ran off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axl wondered how much longer Gate was going to poke, prod, scan, and do everything else short of surgery on him. His injuries had healed up already. He felt Gate poking the small of his back.

"Face it, doc. There is nothing wrong with me." Axl complained, "I heal fast."

"Not this fast. I can't even get a blot clot test done on you. There has to be something in you that is causing this phenomenon." Gate replied, drawing yet another pint of blood, "If I can isolate the process that causes it, I will then be able to give it to the other hunters. This means that in battles or on missions, they'll be able to heal from injuries much faster. You are free to go."

Axl hopped off the table and took off for the isolation room.

"Alia, I'm not here!" He dropped into a chair, "Gate's gone crazy!"

"Relax, Axl. Gate is only trying to figure out why you are healing so fast, and no, you are not going to die from blood loss. Gate only took two pints." Alia replied, "you are fine." She turned her attention back to X, who was still except for the occasional flutter of his eyelids, or a twitch of his fingers. Gate had said that this was the worst part, waiting for the Reploid to wake up after they leave stasis. It could take a long while. Axl hoped it would be soon. He was getting tired of waiting. Cinnamon was in another chair, still asleep. Gate had made Lifesaver go rest in the office on the cot. He was giving them a few hours of rest. Alia looked outside in the main part of medical bay. Gate was in his element, tending to the injured and nursing the sick back to health. She knew this was what he loved to do. The two sliding glass doors slid open to reveal Storm Eagle and Teal with their daughter, Snow Eagle, between them. Teal was just starting to show with her second pregnancy. Snow Eagle looked a bit flushed. Gate got down to her level and had her giggling as he lifted her to the examining table. Snow Eagle was a pure snowy white with her mothers black hair and her fathers eyes. She didn't inherit her fathers beak, but she had his wings. Alia's mind drifted as she imagined herself with X bringing their children to Gate for their check ups.

Alia!"

"What? I'm sorry, I spaced out for a minute there." Alia returned to the present.

"X opened his eyes for a few seconds. He'll be awake soon!" Axl looked excited. The isolation room door opened as Eagle looked in.

"He isn't awake yet?" he asked.

"Not yet, but soon." Alia replied, "How is Teal and Snow?"

"Snow has a cold, and Teal is doing fine. She says she can't wait to have her body back. She says this is going to be her last pregnancy." Eagle smiled, as he stepped into the room, "Zero is lucky to have a Kouhai that has become his closest friend. I actually was jealous of him. My Kouhais all ended up hating me."

"I didn't." Axl said, "You taught me how to fly."

"You were the only one that actually put up with me." Eagle and Axl began a discussion of the fine points of flying. Teal came in with Snow beside her, who ran to Alia.

"Guess what? I get to be big sister to two little brothers or sisters!" Snow was excited.

"Really?" Alia smiled down at the child, "I bet you are excited."

"What?" Eagle spun to face his wife, "Twins?"

Teal nodded, "I'm shocked too. Gate thinks they are going to be identical twins."

"But, twins? How are we going to find the space?" Eagle asked.

"We will find it." Teal replied, "Snow? It's nap time! Mommy is tired."

"I not sleepy, mommy!" Snow protested, "I too big for naps!"

"You are only three. You need your nap. Remember what Dr. Gate said?" Teal picked up her daughter, "You need to get lots of rest so you get better from your cold." She left.

"Twins? Snow was bad enough as a baby. How am I going to survive?" Eagle asked himself out loud, "Teal is going to need me, got to go." He left.

X's eyes fluttered again. Axl watched, wondering if this was it. He could see Alia watching too. Gate came in and went to his patient. He did a quick examination and gently took X's left hand from Alia.

"X, I need you to squeeze my hand if you can hear me." Gate felt X respond with a squeeze of his hand, "Good, he is responsive. X, I need you to wake up." X's eyes fluttered, but didn't open, "I know it is hard, but you need to wake up on your own." X's eyes fluttered some more, but still didn't open. "I'm giving him one more hour to come out of this on his own. After that, I'm going to run a battery of tests to see what is going on." Gate turned to Alia, "I can however give him a low dose of a stimulant to help get things moving. He has been down for too long as it is. Alia, your choice."

"What would the stimulant do?" Alia asked.

"It will basically help him wake up. It is like a jumpstart. There are side effects. This could trigger a relapse into Stasis, it could cause a bad reaction, or it could kill him. The dose is very low, the same size dose I would give to Snow if she needed it. Do you want me to proceed?" Gate asked.

"What would you do?" Alia asked, "Are there other ways?"

"Well, I would try the stimulant. There are some other ways, yes. We could wait for him to come out of it on his own, or I could try to shock his systems out of it, or there is the reboot." Gate laid out their options. Alia looked over at Axl.

"No, I don't want no part of this!" Axl said.

"Lets try the stimulant in one hour." Alia decided, "I want him to try to come out of this on his own."

"Good choice." Gate replied, heading back out into the medical bay. Alia looked down at X. If she hadn't known better, she would have thought he was sleeping. She knew that the longer X stayed down, the more damage that was being caused.

"Please, X. Wake up. I know you are fighting so hard right now, and I know how easy it would be to let go. Please, I love you so much. I am not ready to say good bye to you. Wake up for me. Wake up for a few minutes at least, so that I know you are okay." Alia closed her eyes, and let the tears fall.

Axl didn't have to be a doctor to know why Gate was getting worried. He knew how bad Stasis could be. He also knew that if X didn't awaken soon, the damage to his systems would become irreparable and X would end up dying. This sucked. Zero lay injured at Sungods place and X was probably dying. That met that with two of the top hunters out of service, it would all fall on his shoulders to try to figure out the where and why the Mavericks had attacked Abel City so brazenly. Axl heard a soft groan and looked down at X. X's eyes opened slowly, but they were blank and unfocused.

"X?" Axl asked, uncertainly.

X turned his head toward him, and a vague recognition flashed over his face.

"Axl?" X's voice was rough from disuse.

"X!" Axl smiled, "You are awake! Alia! He's awake!"

"Alia? Who's Alia?" X teased.

"That is not funny, X!" Alia was smiling as she hugged him. X returned the hug.

"Would I ever forget you?" he asked, "how long have I been stuck down here?"

"It has been almost two days. You've been in Stasis. How do you feel?" Alia asked.

"I'm fine." X replied as Gate came in.

"Morning, X." Gate said, "X? I'm over here." Concerned, he pulled out a penlight and shone it into both of X's eyes, "X, can you see the light?"

"Yes." X replied, "Everything is just a little fuzzy."

"Right eye dimmed normally, but there is no reaction in his left eye. I'm going to cover your right eye. Do you see the light?" Gate asked.

"Nothing." X replied, "It's all dark."

"How about your right eye?" Gate repeated with X's right eye.

"Um, I see some light." X responded, "I'm blind?"

"I'll have to run some scans to be sure, but I believe your blindness is only temporary." Gate gave a reassuring smile, "Give yourself a few days for it to return."

"What if it doesn't return?" X asked.

"Relax. We'll cross that bridge if it comes to it." Gate said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Navi." Delta went over to the navigator, "Can you patch me through to Medic?"

"Sure." Navi typed in a few codes, "I've got her."

"Thanks, Navi. Medic, it's Delta. I have a favor to ask you. How is Zero doing?" Delta asked.

"Zero is doing fine, why?" Medic asked.

"I meant, has Sungod done anymore work on Zero?" Delta asked.

"Sungod has been coming in every five to six hours to heal Zero's injury a little more. He said that by mimicking the body's own speed while healing the wound is better on the injured Reploid as it is less stressing. Why?" Medic looked confused.

"Medic, my favor is for you to gather some information on Sungod. I am not sure if he is what he says he is. Check Zero's injury. I don't think Sungod is healing it." Delta replied, "I don't want you to know too much yet. This is for your safety."

"Okay, I'll see what I can find out." Medic signed off, "Pluto! You startled me. I was just talking to Delta. She is just paranoid."

"I would be paranoid too if I found out that two of the top hunters had their lives saved by someone pretty powerful." Pluto smiled, "You want some information about us?"

"It will put Delta at ease. She is too suspicious for her own good." Medic agreed.

"Well, I am the second youngest of my large family. I have two sisters and ten brothers. Sungod is the oldest of us. We all know there is something different about us. Our armor doesn't break like a normal hunters armor does, and we seem to have long lives. Ruby was the youngest of us. I miss her terribly." Pluto lied, "Terra is the second oldest with Mercury, Mars, and Venus born just two years after him. They are triplets. Jupiter and Saturn were born nine months later. The three years later came Uranus, and Neptune. Then I was born followed by Ruby. Our parents died while I was still young, so Terra raised me and Ruby. Sungod went through a dark period of grief and left us to fend for ourselves. Then, many years later, Sungod came back and we became a family again. Ruby left us and now she is gone. Terra thinks we might be Stardroids, but I don't believe it. The Original Megaman defeated the last of the Stardroids."

"I never got to know my mom." Medic went back to Zero, who was awake. She noticed the fresh blood specks seeping through the bandage. Pluto took her leave. Medic removed the bandage and tended to the wound.

"Odd, you should be nearly healed." Medic decided to try her own healing touch.

"You don't think Sungod is doing something to it each time he works on it, do you?" Zero winced at Medic's gentle touch, "It's not working. Is it?"

"That is strange. Oh! Sungod, I thought I'd help Zero heal faster by using my own healing touch." Medic turned around and screamed.

"Interfering little whore!" Sunstar flicked his wrist, sending Medic crashing into a wall, "Time for payback, Red Demon!"

"Medic!" Zero struggled to sit up, ignoring the stream of blood that erupted from the wound as he moved, "Red Demon? What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about!" Sunstar hissed, his left hand glowing as a long golden sword appeared in his hands, "Die!" He thrust the blade down at Zero.

"NO!" Medic screamed, throwing herself into the swords path.

"NO! MEDIC!" Zero screamed, trying to reach her. Medic coughed up a river of blood.

"It's okay, Zero." she smiled weakly, tears falling from her eyes.

"MEDIC!" Zero screamed again.

Slowly, Medic keeled, going limp, as Sunstar planted a foot on her back and kicked her off his sword. She ended up in a bloody heap on the ground.

"Worthless." Sunstar spat.

"You Maverick!" Zero struggled to his feet, but his legs gave out from under him.

"How gallant." Sunstar sneered, kicking Zero viciously in the stomach, hard. Zero crumbled into a heap, coughing up a violent spray of blood. He saw Medic and reached for her. The kick had sent him rolling closer to her. If he could reach just a bit farther… a flash of gold caught his eye and he rolled to the left and managed to grab Medic's hand. Sunstar charged, but Zero teleported. They landed with a resounding crash inside the medical bay at HQ.

"Zero! Medic!" Gate ran to them, "Lifesaver, Cinnamon! I need help!"

"I'll take Zero!" Cinnamon ran to his side as Lifesaver joined them.

"Cinnamon, I'll help you." Lifesaver and Gate both lifted Zero onto a bed.

"No, Medic first!" Zero's eyes shot open.

"Are you crazy? Gate has Medic. She'll be okay. Let me tend to you." Cinnamon replied, "Zero, I mean it."

"No. nobody touches me until I know that Medic is okay!" Zero screamed, coughing up another wave of blood.

"Medic is fine! The sword missed her vital organs!" Gate screamed at Zero as he turned, "You will let Cinnamon and Lifesaver tend to that wound right now." his voice held an edge, "I'm nearly done patching her up!"

Zero seemed to relax somewhat, but dissolved into a violent coughing fit that sent droplets of blood flying into the air. Cinnamon tore Zero's shirt open and grabbed a wad of gauze. She began to mop up the blood. Gate turned to her.

"Medic will heal. She is not in any danger. I'm thankful that her baby is okay." Gate took over, "He is losing too much blood. Run a transfusion pronto." Cinnamon didn't move. Both she and Lifesaver stared at Gate open mouthed.

"Medic's pregnant?" Cinnamon asked.

"You guys didn't know?" Gate looked at them in shock.

"How far along is she?" Lifesaver asked.

"She is about six weeks, why?" Gate asked, "transfusion, go!"

"My little girl is going to be a mom." Lifesaver smiled, "Transfusion going!"

"Oh god, I found the source of the bleeding!" Cinnamon plunged her hands into the huge slash, slowing the blood flow to a trickle, "Damn! I can't heal it!" She quickly sewed it closed, "This is bad. What ever hit him damaged his stomach. He is going to be out of action for a long time."

After some more work, Gate moved Zero to the ICU with Cinnamon watching over him. Cinnamon ran another transfusion. She hoped Zero would pull through for Medic's sake.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axl heard his com go off. He and X were visiting the still sleeping Medic. He stepped aside to talk with Signus.

"I need you up here in the Command Center. Mission." Signus ordered.

"I'll stay with her. You go." X felt a pang of envy as he heard Axl's footsteps race off. While he was worried about Zero, he wanted to make sure Medic was okay. He knew that Zero wouldn't fight if Medic was gone. Gate had told him that Zero had gone into a coma from severe blood loss. X knew that to save his friend, he'd have to save Medic first. X remembered back when Cinnamon had restored him, she had told him that she had a boost from the Pure residing within him, and that it helped her heal him. He wondered if he could use the Pure now to save Medic.

Axl entered the Command Center where Signus was waiting for him. With him were Storm Eagle, and a new Hunter Axl didn't recognize. Signus cleared his throat.

"Navi has picked up a strange energy signature coming from deep within Mount Sheer. I need you three to go check it out. This by the way is Blues, a Hunter from Austria. He has transferred here to help pick up the slack left by X and Zero as they are both on medical leave. He is very skilled and knows the dangers. Good luck and god speed." Signus watched them leave.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axl and Blues were on hover cycles while Eagle flew above them. They had hit the main highway which was mostly repaired and turned toward the east where Mt. Sheer rose into the sky. The mountain was tall and it's sides were evenly slopped. Then the gentle climb gave away to sheer cliffs and nearly impassible ravines. It was an extremely dangerous place. Axl had come prepared with mountain climbing gear and couldn't wait to tackle Mt. Sheer. He decided to strike up a conversation with Blues.

"So, you are from Austria. That's out by Germany, isn't it?" Axl asked, screaming to be heard over the roar of the hover cycles engines.

"It is south of Germany." Blues replied, "It is a beautiful place. I heard about the attack here." Blues hit an incline and went airborne over a small gap, "It must have been bad."

"It was bad. I was hurt, Zero was hurt, and thanks to Gate, we are all nearly patched together. Do you know about Mt. Sheer?" Axl asked.

"Who doesn't?" Blues asked, "get ready to jump again!" he and Axl cleared the next gap with room to spare, "I'm an avid mountain climber and I can't wait to tackle Mt. Sheer. Our best bet would be coming in from the northeast as we can use the cycles to climb half the mountain."

They reached the turn off to the mountains and kicked the cycles into second gear. Two hours later, they reached the mountain. Eagle landed.

"Axl and I both can fly to clear those ravines ahead. Blues, you may want to hitch a ride with one of us." Eagle replied.

"Not to worry." Blues smiled, "I'm not a strong hunter for nothing. I brought Red, my late brothers dog. Navi is my sister. Red, flight mode."

Blues cycle shifted into Red, who then shifted into flight mode. Basically, he crouched while a panel on each side of his body opened itself to form a wing.

"Wow. Red really is good to have around." Axl said as they started toward the first ravine, "Is it getting warm or is it just me?"

"Guys, there is lava in the ravine. I thought Sheer wasn't a volcano." Eagle looked into the ravine they'd just arrived at.

"It isn't." Axl looked into the ravine, "Where is this lava coming from?"

"Are you two going to stand there all day and talk about the lava?" Blues called from the other side of the ravine. Axl and Eagle crossed quickly. They worked their way up the mountain, and it was Blues who found the opening first. The opening was not very large. Axl wiggled through easily with Blues behind him, and Red behind them. Eagle's wings made it impossible for him to get through. He decided to stay outside and act as a relay point for their communicators.

"It is getting hotter." Axl noticed, "We have got to be getting close."

"Ether we're getting closer to our target or we're getting closer to the lava." Blues replied.

The tunnel gave away to a large cavern. Blues and Axl crept to hide behind a rock out cropping. Blues scanned the area and let out an angry hiss.

"Sunstar!" he hissed. Axl shushed him. They listened.

"So, Professor Gaudille. Do you know what this is?" Sunstar asked, holding something glowing in his hand.

"No I don't!" Gaudille's face gave him away.

"Lies." Sunstar snapped, "You know about the Pure!"

"Okay! I know about the Pure! All scientists know about the Pure!" Gaudille screamed, "I'm not telling you anymore!"

"You will tell me everything you know about the Pure." Sunstars voice was almost hypnotic, "Or else, I'll order Saturn to kill your precious Cinnamon!"

"No! not my Cinnamon! I'll tell you everything! I promise! The Pure is a very rare form of energy found only in Mount Pure, which was destroyed in a major eruption during ancient times! All the Pure that is left was hidden by Dr. Thomas Light!" Gaudille screamed at the towering Stardroid.

"You found a way to make more of it. Tell me how and I will spare Cinnamon." Sunstar hissed.

"Supra Force metal!" Gaudille cried, "Purify it!"

Axl had heard enough of what was going on. He went to rise, but Blues stopped him.

"Are you nuts?" Blues asked, "He's a Stardroid! He'll kill us!"

Unfortunately, he spoke too loud. Sunstar turned and fired a burst of light at the rock outcropping, revealing Axl and Blues, who screamed, "Teleport!" Axl focused, but Sunstar blasted them apart. Axl scrambled to his feet, but Sunstar turned on Blues, who stood his ground.

"Sunstar!" Blues screamed, "You may have defeated Megaman from our time, but you'll never defeat Megaman X in this time!"

"I already have. Stupid fool can't see a thing. That creation of Willys is comatose. No one can stop me! No one!" Sunstar roared, "not even you, Blues, or should I say Protoman?"

"I'll stop you!" Axl locked his pistols together to form his crossbow. His arrows only bounced off of Sunstar's armor, "or may be not!"

"I defeated Pluto!" Blues screamed back, "She was nothing! You call yourselves Stardroids, yet I, a simple Reploid armed with nothing more then a buster, defeated Pluto!"

"You only won because Megaman interfered by fighting me! How does it feel, knowing your brother is dying a slow and agonized death that you can do nothing about?" there was a tone, "The great Megaman has finally died!"

"You liar!" Blues threw himself at Sunstar, pounding him with both fist and buster shots a like. Axl switched to another of his weapons, his copy shot. It had no effect on Sunstar. Thinking quickly, Axl shifted into X and accessed the ultimate armor. He charged both guns.

"Blues, get down! Nova Blast!" Axl hit hard and fast, but Sunstar took no damage.

"New plan!" Axl dropped his X form and shifted to Zero. He then accessed Zero's Absolute form. Diving, he raked his claws on Sunstars shoulder, tearing apart the armor. Sunstar screamed. Blues rose, buster maxed out, and hit the damaged area on Sunstars shoulder, blasting the arm apart. Sunstar screamed, and vanished. Axl shifted back to himself.

"We drove him off!" Blues went to Gaudille, "Are you okay?"

"I'll be better once we get out of this place!" Gaudille replied.

"Blues, wait. Who are you?" Axl asked, staring at the other Hunter.

"It's time I came clean." Blues decided, "I'll explain back at HQ. Promise." Blues led the way back to the tunnel outside.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Queen Sunstar: Sunstar is a character from the classic Megaman series along with the Stardroids. Yes, I know. I got the update done early. Next weeks update on Thursday may be a bit late because I'm moving into my own apartment! I'm excited! It is not big, but it is perfect. It even has a cathouse for my cat. If you don't hear from me by Thursday, the next chapter will be up during the following weekend.**


	3. Ragnarock Rising

**Queen Sunstar: here is chapter three. Before I forget, here is how I am working this.**

_20XX- the past_

21XX- The present

**22XX- the future**

_Italics indicate the past and personal thoughts. In the past, personal thoughts are done in _normal print_. Classic Megaman's time_

Normal print is the present, Megaman X's time

**Bold is the future, MMZ time. Here, personal thoughts will be in **_**italics**_** as well as being bold.**

**Yes, I am doing a three way crossover. Read on!**

**Zero: you all know what goes here. Queen Sunstar doesn't own us. The clouts at Capcom do. She does however, own Medic. **

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Year 20XX, the home of Dr. Thomas Light_

"_Light, have you not slept at all?" Dr. Cossack entered the lab, "You know you won't do him any good becoming ill yourself."_

_Light turned, "I can't bring myself to sleep or eat. Not with Megaman so ill."_

"_I've been trying to get him to eat something for the last few days." Willy's head appeared from behind a machine, "I wish we knew more about the Stardroids so we could figure out how to save Megaman."_

"_Willy, why do you care so much about this?" Cossack asked, "I thought you hated the guy."_

"_There is a difference between hate and rivalry!" Willy barked, "I don't hate him! I'm his rival!"_

"_He means nemesis." Light rolled his eyes._

"_I prefer the term rival. I'm only helping because you asked me to. I'm not responsible for creating this mess." Willy retorted, "I wasn't the one who found the frozen Sunstar and thawed him out, Light was."_

"_That was me, you clout!" Cossack snapped, "You were the one who thawed out Sunstar after I told you in very clear terms not to!"_

"_Break it up, you two. We are all responsible for this mess. Cossack found the frozen Sunstar, I studied him, and Willy unleashed Sunstar on us." Light rubbed his tired eyes._

"_You wanted to thaw him out!" Willy screamed._

"_There is a difference between deice, and thaw you clout!" Light snapped back._

"_You said to thaw him and I did! I was only following orders! You don't get to drag me into this!" Willy screamed back._

_A harsh coughing came from a side lab, followed by some groaning as Megaman tried to find a comfortable position. What ever Sunstar had done to him was getting worse. All three scientists knew this, yet it hurt, watching him suffer. Light thought back to that horrible day when Protoman had come running into the house, an unconscious Megaman in his arms. Light had taken Megaman down to the lab, thinking it was nothing more then a few repairs. He was wrong. Light looked into the room, and went in. Megaman suddenly grabbed Lights hand. His eyes were open and he was gasping, trying to draw in what little oxygen he could into fluid filled lungs. His mouth was slightly open. Then slowly, his body started to give in to the infections ravaging his body. His gasping slowed as he sank back down onto the bed. His hand fell from Lights grasp. Willy and Cossack watched what was happening with wide eyes. _

"_No." Light whispered softly, watching, yet disbelieving what he was seeing. _

_Megaman gave one more gasp, then went still. It was dead quiet. Cossack found himself not sure of what to do or say. _

"_How anticlimactic. I always thought I would be the one responsible for defeating Megaman." Willy whispered softly. Cossack shot him a disapproving look. Light was standing so still that he wondered if Light had gone dead. Light slowly turned._

"_Leave." his voice was low._

"_But Light, no. I am not leaving you in this state of mind. Come upstairs. Lets get some food and sleep in you." Willy tried._

"_Leave." Light ordered again._

"_Light, you are not thinking straight." Willy went in the room and took Light by the arm. He was roughly shaken off._

"_Leave!" this time, it was a bellow. Willy persisted._

"_No! I am not leaving you like this! You can't fix him! He is gone!" Willy took Light by the arm and hung on as Light tried to shake him off again. Cossack interfered by taking Light by the other arm._

"_Willy is right." Cossack led his friend away from the body of Megaman, "You aren't thinking right." They led him upstairs to the kitchen, and sat him down at the table. Willy made himself busy, making a pot of coffee and wiping up a few sandwiches. Cossack sat down next to Light, who stared ahead, unblinkingly. _

"_Megaman barely beat the Stardroids last time, even with our modifications." Cossack chose his words carefully, "We at least took out Pluto, thanks to Protoman."_

"_Protoman, Roll, Rush." Light mumbled._

"_Coffee and PBJ'S anyone?" Willy asked, handing out cups of coffee and sandwiches to everyone, "Cossack sent Protoman and Bass to the future to protect Megaman X. Roll and Rush went with them."_

_Light continued to stare blankly and mumble the names of his creations over and over again._

"_Give him time. He is in shock." Cossack replied._

_Year 21XX, present day, HQ Medical Bay_

It was the pain that first woke her up. Her eyes adjusted to the low light of the recovery room. Someone was holding her hand. Zero? She looked up to see a pair of familiar green eyes staring blankly at her.

"X?" Medic asked.

"Medic, you are awake." X smiled, "We've been worried about you."

"Where is Zero?" Medic tried to sit up, "Ow!"

"Easy there. You were lucky the sword missed vital organs. Zero is in the ICU. He is in a coma because of extreme blood loss. There is something else you need to know, Medic. Zero's wound isn't healing. In fact, it is getting worse every day." X replied.

"You are out of Stasis. I'm down here by the way." Medic watched as he looked down at her, no, toward her. "You're blind."

"Temporarily." X said.

"I want to see Zero." Medic decided.

"Let me call Gate." X replied, clicking on his com, "Gate, Medic is awake."

Gate came in moments later, "Medic, good to have you with us again."

"I want to see Zero." Medic replied.

"Not yet. You need to heal up some first." Gate turned to X, "I need a moment alone with her." X left the room, "Medic, the sword missed everything, including your unborn baby."

"What?" Medic stared at him in shock, "You mean I'm pregnant?"

"That is why I want you to rest." Gate smiled.

"How far along am I?" Medic asked.

"You are about six weeks along." Gate said.

"That explains why I wasn't feeling well those last two weeks. I thought it was stress related." Medic found her mind reeling in shock. Cinnamon came in and she and Gate shared a few quick words before they both rushed out of the room. X came back in as they left. Medic didn't have to ask where they were going. Despite the blankness of his eyes, X looked worried.

"Alia is with Zero. He is still losing blood, and they are trying to keep up with the amount he is losing." X took her hand, "Zero is a fighter."

"Back before Sungod attacked us, I tried to heal it some, but my touch didn't work." Medic gritted her teeth as she sat up, "I want to see Zero, now."

"Cinnamon tried healing it too, but it failed." X considered the idea he had been mulling over, "Remember, a few weeks ago at Giga City, when Cinnamon healed me?"

"I wasn't there to see it. I was out trying to stop Final Sigma." Medic had a sudden thought. '_oh god, was I pregnant then? Did I endanger my and Zero's child?_'

"Well, Cinnamon touched and used the Pure residing in me to boost her own healing touch. What if, she were to do it again?" X explained.

Medic got his drift, "It might be enough to counter what ever Sunstar did to him and stop the endless bleeding." She carefully stood, swayed, and had to grab on to X for support, "Please, Let me go see Zero."

"Gate is going to kill me for this." X quickly realized that Medic was too weak to walk on her own. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the ICU. Of course, Gate was not happy to see them as he fixed two more bags of fluids on an IV pole as they dripped their lifesaving liquids into Zero's body.

"And just what do you think you are doing?" Gate asked, "Medic is not ready for this!"

"No, Gate. Zero needs her right now." X gave him a defiant look.

"But but" Gate sputtered.

"Please. Who are you to deny a wife's right to be by her husband when he is hurt?" Medic asked.

"X," Cinnamon broke in almost hesitantly, "I think I can save Zero, but I need your help."

"You are thinking what I'm thinking?" X asked.

"I thought of it remembering you in Giga City weeks ago. Do you think it could work?" Cinnamon asked.

"I'm willing to try if you are willing to try." X gently put Medic down, who was helped into a chair by Alia, before taking a hesitant step forward. Cinnamon reached out and guided him to her.

"I am not sure if I remember how I did it before." Cinnamon confessed, "I was scared and all I could think of was Medic in danger."

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure if I can access the Pure." X replied, "Let me try touching the Pure first." He closed his eyes and focused on the warm, flowing rush that he knew was the Pure. Cinnamon place her left hand on X while her right hand rested on Zero's injury. She felt X responding by directing the Pure to her, no, through her. Her right hand burned white and golden light danced around the three of them. Zero's wound did not change. Medic reached out and touched Cinnamon's shoulder. She felt the Pure rush through her and it took everything she had not to cry out. Without thinking about it, her other hand went to Zero. Only then, did the awful wound began to close up. Unfortunately, X didn't last long enough for it to heal completely. He collapsed, breaking the connection. Gate watched with wide eyes, never having seen the Healing Touch in action. Cinnamon was panting, and it was all Medic could do to keep her eyes open. Gate checked Zero's wound first.

"The bleeding has stopped." he turned to X, "Amazing. X?" Gate knelt by him, "He used himself up. He needs to rest." Carefully, Gate picked up the blue Reploid and carried him into the recovery room and left him to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blues suddenly screamed. Axl jumped, turning to the Austrian Hunter. Eagle landed, joining them.

"Blues? What's wrong?" Axl asked.

Red reverted back to canine mode and let out a long and mournful howl to the sky. Blues only sank to his knees, his arms around the dog. He screamed one word over and over again.

"Blues!" Eagle shook him, "Snap out of it! What is wrong?"

"Dead." Blues choked on the words, "He's dead!"

"Who's dead?" Axl asked, "Blues, what is wrong?"

"Sunstar wasn't lying when he said Megaman was dead! I just felt it! Oh god, my brother, gone thanks to that thing!" Blue was panting as he spoke, "Megaman died! I failed the mission!"

Red poured his grief out in song to the rapidly darkening sky. Clouds moved to block the last of the dying light. Slowly, then harder, it began to rain.

"Megaman? You mean X?" Axl panicked.

"No! I'll explain later! Navi! I have to get to Navi!" Blues climbed back on Red, who had returned to cycle form. They raced off into the night, Axl and Eagle behind them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Navi, who had been working diligently, suddenly froze. She screamed, a high mourning wail that frightened Signus as he ran to her. Other navigators stopped working and turned to her. Signus finally reached her. Navi was white, her hands clenching the edge of her desk so hard her knuckles were white.

"What happened?" Signus asked.

"He's dead!" Navi screamed.

"Who's dead?" Signus asked, eyes wide.

"my brother, Megaman! Oh god, I felt it! Where are you, Blues? He's gone!" Navi wailed.

"Megaman? Oh god, not X!" Signus paled.

"No!" Navi screamed, "The Megaman from my time! Sunstar killed him!"

"What? Your time? Just who are you?" Signus asked.

Navi was saved from answering as Blues, followed by Red, Axl, and Eagle, came rushing into the room. Blues went straight to Navi who sank into his arms. They remained silent save for Red's low keening as he nuzzled them.

"What is going on here?" Signus asked.

"Beats me. Blues has been a wreck since the mission. We found Gaudille and someone called Sunstar." Axl said, "Gaudille is getting patched up in the medical bay." He told Signus of the mission.

"Medic described the Reploid that attacked her and Zero wearing purple armor over a black Kevlar suit, just like what you described." Signus replied, "Blues, Navi, I need answers from you now."

Blues turned, "And answers you will get." Navi nodded, and glowed, reverting back to Roll while Red reverted back to Rush. The doors slid open to reveal a black Reploid who looked just as shell shocked as Navi and Blues. He went to them.

"Our cover is blown." Navi replied softly.

"I'll start us off. I'm Protoman, and these are my sister, Roll, my brother, Bass, and our late brother's dog, Rush." Protoman began, "We are not from this time. In fact, We came from 20XX. In our time, a Russian scientist, Dr. Mikhail Sergeyevich Cossack discovered a frozen Reploid and brought it to Dr. Thomas Light to study. Unfortunately, it was found and activated by Dr. Albert W. Willy. Light sent our brother, Megaman, out to stop the Reploid…"

_Year 20XX, Flashback_

"_Dr. Light! Dr. Light!" Megaman tore through the lab, searching for his creator, "Dr. Light!"_

"_I'm right here." Light appeared from behind a machine, "What is it, and how many times have I told you not to run in the Lab, and use your quiet indoor voice?"_

"_Sorry, Dr. Light!" Megaman could see that Light was getting ready to go into one of his hour long lectures, "the Reploid! It's gone!"_

"_Gone? Megaman, it is frozen solid. It can't go anywhere." Light sighed, feeling a headache coming on. He had a feeling it was going to be one of those days._

"_It's gone!" Megaman led him to one of the side labs. Light looked in, and gasped, "Oh crap! Willy! I'm going to kill you when I get my hands on you! Megaman, I need you to go find and bring it back here pronto!" Megaman took off. Light looked toward the shadows, "You know what to do, Protoman."_

"_As always." Protoman slipped through the shadows, following Megaman. He knew his mission. Keep Megaman safe without him discovering him. _

"_Be safe." Light turned and stormed off to find Willy._

_As he raced out the front door, Megaman gave a sharp whistle. Rush barked a reply as he raced to join his master. Roll, who was cleaning as usual, frowned at the trail of mud Rush had tracked in from the back yard. Megaman gave her an apologic look before taking off. Roll sighed as she began to clean up the tracks. Faintly, she could hear Light screaming at Willy over something in the labs below her. Dr. Cossack, who was reading the paper, looked up and sighed. There was a crash followed by a pained yelp. Cossack went to stand, but Roll held up a hand. They waited. There was a second crash followed by another pained yelp. Roll nodded and Cossack lumbered off toward the Labs. Roll couldn't help but smile. This was so normal. Megaman rushing off to save the world with Rush, Light literally murdering Willy while Cossack watched, herself cleaning. Protoman slunk by her and slipped out the door after sighing at Rushes muddy footprints. Megaman would get an audiofull from Roll for it later._

_Megaman, astride Rush in cycle mode, raced toward New York City. An explosion tore through the heart of the city, and Megaman felt Rush pick up speed. They reached the heart of the city and Rush stopped so fast that Megaman nearly ended up flying off of him. Rush growled. Megaman narrowed his eyes. Towering out of the wreckage of a robotics museum, stood his quarry and a smaller white female that resembled a cat. The cat like robot turned._

"_Sunstar, dear, looks like we have trouble." the white female purred, flexing her claws._

"_of course, Light sends his pet out to stop us." Sunstar gave a bitter laugh, "Pluto, he's yours."_

_Pluto lunged, and Megaman dove to the side, charging his buster. Pluto twisted midair and came down to sink her claws into Megamans left arm, causing him to drop his charge. Rush barked and went at Pluto, but he was tossed aside like a toy. Megaman rolled away from Pluto, trying to get his damaged buster to take a charge. Rush rejoined him, shaking his head. _

"_Sizzling circuits! You okay, Rush?" Megaman glanced down at his dog, "She's tough!" Rush barked, showing he was okay._

"_I tire of this." Sunstar strode to stand by Pluto._

"_Then finish it!" Megaman spat, "I've got all day!"_

_Pluto shot forward again. Megaman ducked as Protoman appeared from no where, buster fully charged and firing, throwing Pluto backward. He landed beside Megaman, who finally got a charge to his buster._

"_I'll take Pluto, you take Sunstar." Protoman whispered._

_The brothers turned to do battle. Megaman danced just out of Sunstar's range, twisting through the buster shots racing toward him. Protoman put down Pluto with a well placed max charged shot that shattered her armor in several places. Megaman slowed, getting the feeling that Sunstar was toying with him, which was what the Stardroid wanted. He felt the heat of the shot coming and turned to be engulfed by the burning light. He screamed in agony. Rush howled, the heat keeping him from getting to his master. Protoman spun, and screamed. The light grew brighter and hotter, before it vanished. Megaman slumped to the ground nearly unconscious from Sunstar's brutal attack. Protoman ran to him, screaming his name. _

"_Megaman!" Protoman knelt by his brother, knowing the damage was bad, "Can you hear me? Come on, don't go to sleep! I know it hurts!"_

_All Megaman could do in reply was groan as the pain hit with full force. Protoman knew he had to get Megaman to Light, and fast. Rush came over and nudged Megaman's hand. Megaman managed to lift his hand and rest it on Rushes head. _

"_Rush, cycle mode." Protoman ordered, "Please, Rush?"_

_The dog looked confusedly at Megaman, who tried to explain, but no words came from his mouth. Rush pawed Megamans arm and whimpered._

"_Rush, I'm begging you. Cycle mode. Megaman is hurt bad and can't give you the commands." Protoman tried._

_Rush looked from Protoman to Megaman and back again. Finally, he crouched into cycle mode. Protoman sighed. Leave it to Megaman to have a dog that obeyed only him. Carefully picking up Megaman who winced and cried out with the movement, Protoman climbed aboard Rush. Rush took off. For Megaman, the ride was pure torture. To Protoman, each time Megaman cried out hurt worse then any torture Willy put ever subjected him to. He felt responsible for Megaman's current condition. Light had trusted him to keep Megaman safe, and he had failed. It felt like forever before they arrived back at the house. Willy must have been watching for them because he ran out of the house to assist Protoman. _

"_Find Light!" Willy ran back into the house with Megaman in his arms. He ran for the labs. Rush and Protoman raced into the house and quickly found Light._

"_Megaman is hurt bad! Willy has him in the Lab!" Protoman screamed to be heard over Rushes frantic barking._

"_I'm going!" Light took off. Protoman had never seen Light move so fast before. Roll came in and whistled to Rush, who went and snuggled into her arms._

"_What happened?" she asked._

"_Megaman got hurt real bad." Protoman told her the whole story._

"_He's in good hands. Light will save him." Roll replied._

_Year 21XX, HQ command center_

"It turned out that Light and Willy couldn't save him. Cossack ran a trace for Sunstar's energy signature and found that it was 100 years into the future. He sent me and Bass forward to try to stop him. Roll and Rush joined us days later. We made contact with Delta, Cossack's last great creation. There, now you know the whole sordid story." Protoman finished, "Sunstar is the leader of the Stardroids. His second in command is Terra, and the other Stardroids are Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. Megaman beat them once. Sadly, he was defeated by Sunstar and has now died of his injuries."

"I think I get it now. The first Sunstar was created by Dr. Willy. Megaman managed to defeat him and the other Stardroids because this Sunstar was just a copy. The Sunstar we face now is the real one. Like the sun shining on its planets, Sunstar 'shines' on the Stardroids, making them stronger." Bass explained, "We can't leave for our time until we have Sunstar in our custody. We will help you as best as we can."

Signus didn't respond. He slowly sank into a chair, mind reeling over what he just heard. Finally, he whispered, "How does this effect the future?"

"We don't know." Protoman replied, "Things have happened that shouldn't have."

At that exact moment, a soft reddish glow filled the room as someone else warped in. He wore red and black armor, and sported a long blond ponytail. He held a softly glowing blue sphere with three silver spires rising from it at 90 degree angles. Two intersecting rainbow figure eights wrapped around it. One of the figure eights was missing it's top half. Palette's jaw dropped as she recognized the Reploid.

"Zero?" she asked.

"Is this 21XX?" the Reploid asked.

"Yes." Protoman answered, "Who are you?"

"Palette has already said my name. I'm Zero, Leader of the Resistance from 22XX. I came because the X of my time, Cyber Elf X, is dying. The reason, the Pure that I hold is badly damaged. I came here to find X so it can be restored. It is imperative that it is restored or we all are gonna be screwed royally." Zero explained.

"Let me guess. It's name is Sunstar." Protoman replied.

"Yes. Wait a minute. You are from 20XX, right? Is he still alive?" Zero asked.

"Dead." came the unfeeling reply.

"Oh crap. Is X of this area okay?" Zero asked, turning to Signus.

"Blind." came the unfeeling reply, this time from Signus, "Your X?"

"Already dead, and dying again." Zero replied in the same unfeeling tone. The three eyed each other.

"Wait a minute. If your X is already dead, how can he be dying?" Protoman asked.

"Good question." Zero thought, '_how to explain without screwing up the future…_' "Well, uh… X gave up his physical form in a battle and in exchange for his uh, sacrifice, he was allowed to return as a Cyber Elf. Now, he is dying again unless I get back with a fully repaired Pure." Zero felt himself fading, "Hey wait a minute here! You said!" he was gone in the same flash of light.

**Year 22XX, Neo Arcadia, Castle Light Throne Room**

"**Why did you bring me back?" Zero ragged as he walked into the throne room where his friend was supposed to be resting, "I was going to save you!" he stopped short, "Oh crap." **

**The Throne Room was completely trashed. Chandeliers lay on the floor, glass sprayed everywhere. Huge chunks of the walls and floor were missing, and the furniture was in splinters. Fear gripped him.**

"**Ceil! Alouette!" Zero frantically searched the room, not finding them. He felt like he was going to be sick from fear. If anything happened to ether of them…**

"**Daddy!"**

"**Alouette!" Zero called again, "Where are you?"**

"**Daddy! Help!" Alouette cried.**

**Zero followed her voice to find her trapped under X's throne. Lifting it off of her, he realized that X had protected her by overturning his throne and trapping her under it. That still left one problem. Where was Ceil?**

"**Daddy!" Alouette clung to him, crying.**

"**Shh," Zero soothed, "Daddy's here now. Can you tell me what happened?"**

"**Monsters." Alouette hiccupped, "Uncle X fighted monsters!"**

"**Did the monsters take X away?" Zero pressed.**

**Alouette nodded.**

"**Where is Mommy?" Zero asked.**

"**Monsters got Mommy." Alouette said.**

"**Shh, I'm going to get Mommy and Uncle X back from those monsters, okay?" Zero held her tightly. She looked so much like him, yet he could see Medic in her face. He closed his eyes. He missed Medic so much it hurt. X had finally told him the truth. Medic had died protecting Alouette. Ceil had taken her in. then she'd found him. He had not remembered anything about Alouette, X, or anyone else. His memories returned slowly. There was a crash. Zero looked up to see Harpuia breaking through a wall. The green guardian ran to him, relief on his face.**

"**Lord Zero! Thank god I found you! Things are bad, really bad!" Harpuia joined him, "Alouette!" The child reached for him and he took her into his arms, "Want to go see Mommy? She is with auntie Levi. Zero, lets go. We guardians managed to drive off Sunstar, but X is in a bad way."**

"**I'm right behind you." Zero followed Harpuia outside to where the three other guardians, and Ceil knelt around X, worry on their faces. Zero went to them while Harpuia handed Alouette to Ceil. They all formed a protective circle around the semi conscious Cyber Elf. Ceil was crying. Leviathan had her hand up to her mouth, trying not to cry. Harpuia and Fefnir bowed their heads. Even Phantom was downcast. Zero felt the tears coming, and did his best to hold them off. He would not lose it here, not now. They all knew this was it for X. The Cyber Elf's blue robe was stained red with blood. His helmet was cracked and the jewel shattered. His blood pooled around them. His eyes opened all the way as he coughed harshly, bringing up a wave of blood.**

"**X?" Zero took his best friends head onto his lap, "I'm here."**

"**Ze…ro…" X looked up at him, "Protect…"**

"**Protect what? The Pure?" Zero asked.**

"**No… Protect X… 21XX… Last hope…" X's eyes began to rol.l back into his head.**

"**Wait! I don't understand! X please! Don't do this to us!" the tears he'd been holding back flowed forward. X jerked once, twice, and went still. Zero looked to the sky and screamed. Harpuia realized it wasn't a scream of grief, but one of pure terror. He and his fellow guardians looked up, and their screams joined Zero's.**

"**Ragnarok! It's starting again!" Fefnir screamed.**

"**We can't stay here!" Leviathan screamed.**

"**Let's go!" Zero screamed, "Ceil! Alouette! Stay close to me!"**

**X's body flashed white, and they found themselves tumbling through time…**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Again, the Command Center was bathed in light. Signus sighed. This time, seven beings appeared. Signus recognized Zero.

"We're down to one X." Zero was drowned out by Alia's scream of terror. Signus ran to her, and she only pointed at the screen. Zero looked, and managed to stifle his scream.

"What is that thing?" Signus asked.

"It's Ragnarok!" Zero cried out, "How did it get here into this time?"

"Our X did this!" Harpuia yelled, getting Phantoms hands clamped over his mouth.

"No, you clout!" Phantom screamed, "X warped us out and the Ragnarok followed!"

"That creep! The only reason he let X go was because he knew X was already dying! Now all he has to do is kill the X of this time and all hope will be lost!" Leviathan sobbed into her hands, "This can't be happening! We'd just got Neo Arcadia back to normal too!"

"dear sister." Harpuia hugged her, "all we can do now is protect the X of this time and hope against hope we can keep him safe."

"Is there anywhere here that is safe?" Zero took charge, Alouette in his arms again.

"Giga City." Signus replied instantly.

"Then that is were the Guardians are taking Ceil, Alouette, and X." Zero replied, "I have to go try to stop Ragnarok again."

"I'm not going." Ceil turned to him.

"What? Are you nuts? This is way too dangerous! I barely survived last time!" Zero looked down into her eyes, "for me, go to Giga City, take care of Alouette for me. Please?"

"I'm staying here." Ceil looked back up in those deep blue eyes she loved so much, "You'll need a navigator that knows Ragnarok and can guide you through it, like me."

"No, Ceil. I'll have Harpuia take you by force to Giga City if necessary." Zero sighed. He hated it when Ceil was being difficult.

"Daddy, you have go?" Alouette sniffled, her blue eyes locking onto his.

"I have to go stop the monsters, Alouette." Zero whispered to her.

"You stop monsters dat hurted X so he had leave?" Alouette asked.

"yes, that is right, my big girl." Zero smiled at her, "Uncle Harpuia is going to take you and mommy to a safe place. X too. This X is in danger and you must help them keep him safe."

"Kay." Alouette reached for Harpuia, "Daddy? I love you."

"I love you too, my big girl." Zero hugged her before handing her over to Harpuia.

"You sure you can handle this on your own?" Fefnir asked concernedly, "You should have died last time. You are lucky X found you when he did."

"I'll be fine." Zero turned to the red guardian, "Weil isn't there and there is no one to fight. All I have to do is shut it down, and send it into the ocean."

"What if it is there?" Phantom asked.

"I'll deal with it if it is there." Zero replied.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

X finally opened his eyes. At first everything was dark. Then he saw some light, blinked, and his sight returned.

"About time." came a very familiar voice.

X looked to his left, "Zero!"

Zero smiled, "Good to see you too. Medic told me what you did." Zero looked away.

"What is wrong, Zero?" X asked, sitting up and turning to his friend, "Is Sigma back?"

"No. it is a lot worse then Sigma. It's called Sunstar." Zero never realized he had just said the code words decided upon by Light 100 years ago to start a secret program that would led to Sunstar's fall.

"Sunstar? The name is familiar…" X eyes went blank as the program activated. He was instantly bombarded with a huge rush of information, battle specs, and he found himself witnessing the death of his predecessor. At that moment, the other Zero from 22XX entered the room carrying a disk. Both Zeros eyed each other warily.

"Who are you?" Zero asked.

"I'm you, 100 years from now." the other Zero said, "Call me Megaman Zero to avoid confusion." he went to X.

"What are you going to do?" Zero asked, getting defensive, while X looked from one Zero to the other like he were watching a tennis match. His eyes had returned to normal.

"I wish there was another way, but there isn't. I have to try to prepare him for the trials and harsh tribulations ahead. X, can you download this disk into yourself?" Megaman Zero asked.

"Yeah, but what is on it?" X asked, ignoring Zero's warning look.

"Information you need to know." Megaman Zero handed the disk to X, who downloaded it's contents into himself. Lights secret programming met up with the new program and molded itself to it just like it was supposed to do. Again, X's eyes went blank as he received a second rush of information, and saw himself dying. His eyes returned to normal.

"I'm all that is left?" X asked.

Megaman Zero nodded softly, "I'm going to stall Ragnarok and buy you some time to collect the pieces of the Pure Sunstar has given to the nine other Stardroids. Once you have the pieces, find me on Ragnarok. That is all I can give you for now. Each piece will lead you to the next piece. The first piece is in Giga City, guarded by Neptune."

"And what about me and Axl? He is going to need help." Zero asked.

"Sadly, X has to do this on his own." Megaman Zero explained, "It is the only way."

Alarms klaxoned, and the two Zeros and X took off for Command Center. Once there, Signus turned, his face drained of all color. Megaman Zero's eyes widened. The rumbling he was starting to feel was familiar, way too familiar. All they could do was watch the view screen helplessly as the Ragnarok powered up. A slender pinkish beam cut through the atmosphere and hit the ground. It sliced through much of Abel City, leaving behind smoking ruins. The beam faded, and the screen changed. a familiar face appeared. Alia darted a look at X behind her to make sure he was there. The face was the splitting image of X ecept for the red eyes.

"Copy X!" Megaman Zero screamed.

"How n-nice, an introduction. T-that was a w-warning shot! G-give me X, o-or face the c-consequences!" Copy X hissed.

It took all of Megaman Zero's willpower to not crash through the screen. He forced himself to breathe deeply, "Not gonna happen!"

"T-then I'll d-destroy the c-city!" Copy X typed in a command, and the world shuddered violently…

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Zero: another cliffhanger? Oh come on. **

**Queen Sunstar: and that's all until next Thursday! I love my new apartment and my new freedom! See ya'll next Thursday!**


	4. Neptune Defeated

The world rumbled violently. The pinkish light streaked down toward Abel City. X stepped up to the screen.

"Stop!" He screamed, "I'll come!"

"But X! he'll kill you!" Megaman Zero cried out.

"G-good choice." Copy X sneered, "W-who said a-anything about k-killing? If h-he dies, s-so do I."

"I will teleport to you." X decided, teleporting despite Alia's cry of protest. What happened next would give her nightmares for a long time. Behind Copy X, the shadows moved. X appeared, and the copy turned to him. Suddenly, there was an explosion of crimson as Copy X screamed, his chest splitting open to gush a river of red that coated his body. X backed away from something only he could see. A white hand with long nails appeared, holding something red and moving. There was another spray of blood as the hand squeezed the object. Zero realized it was a heart. Another scream rent through the speakers. X reappeared, his buster blazing, as he backed into the screen. Then they saw it.

It wore a long black robe with a silver bleeding cross on the front. It's eyes were two red lights glowing brightly. It's helmet matched X's helmet perfectly, except it was black and red. It's skin was white. Megaman Zero's mouth opened in a silent scream. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be. There was no way. Someone shook him, snapping him back to reality.

"Zero? Do you know that thing?" Phantom asked.

Megaman Zero nodded, "Yes."

"Who is he, and why does he look like X?" Signus asked.

"Yea, Zero." Leviathan put in, "Talk."

"Fine. The only reason I survived Raganok was because of X, that X. He is known as Dark X. as Raganok fell through the atmosphere, my body began to melt and burn. That is when I saw him. Dark X told me that he wasn't done with me yet and I woke up the woods, my body healed. That is when X, our X, found me and brought me home." Megaman Zero explained.

"How does this fit in with the whole Sunstar thing?" Axl asked from his corner.

"Dark X is controlling Sunstar." both Zeros said as one.

At that moment, X teleported back in, panting. He was fine physically.

"That was me!" he gasped, "I have to fight and defeat myself!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Medic rested a hand on her abdomen, near her unborn child. She couldn't help but smile. She knew that Zero would be overjoyed. Zero came in then and went to her side.

"How are you feeling?" Zero asked, lovingly brushing Medic's bangs from her face.

"I'm fine." Medic smiled, and took his hand. She placed it on her abdomen. Zero looked confused at first, but then he figured it out.

"You're pregnant?" he asked.

"Yes. We're going to be parents in about seven months." Medic smiled, relishing the feel of Zero's arms around her as he embraced her.

"Oh god, back when we did battle with Final Sigma, where you pregnant then?" Zero asked.

"I'm pretty sure we conceived that night in Giga City. You wanted to celebrate, remember?" Medic winked at him.

Zero smiled, and kissed her tenderly, "We had a lot to celebrate, with X on the mend, Sigma gone for good, the Core driven away, and Cinnamon forgiving X for what he had done to her."

"So, what is going on upstairs?" Medic asked.

"The end of the world as we know it." Zero replied, "I will protect you and Junior." He went on and filled Medic in over what had happened.

"Junior, huh?" Medic asked, "It is too early to determine the sex of our baby. We could be having a daughter instead of a son."

"Hey, don't pop my bubble. When do we get to spread the word?" Zero asked, smiling, "All we have to do is tell Palette and Axl. They can't keep a secret if their lives depended on it."

"That's true. I'd rather wait until this mess is over." Medic replied, her left hand going subconsciously to her abdomen.

"I think we should at least tell X." Zero said, "He is going to need all the reasons he can get to fight."

"If he fails," Medic closed her eyes, "our child will never get to see the future."

"Oh, but she will." Megaman Zero said, walking into the room. He fought the urge to run to Medic. He missed her so much it hurt, a lot.

"We're having a girl?" Medic asked, "How do you know?"

"He knows because he is me, a hundred years later." Zero answered, "Alouette looks like she is only 3. How did a hundred years pass without her aging?"

"That, I'm afraid, I can't tell you. I wish I could, but I can't." Megaman Zero answered, "Alouette is three and a half. I've said too much as it is." he turned to leave, "Love and cherish Medic, Zero."

"I already do." Zero watched him leave, "I already do."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axl found himself at loss over what to do. For once in his life, he was bored. Signus had already assigned the good missions to other hunters, and Pallette was too busy navigating to give him any attention. Axl decided to go pay a visit to Medic and Zero down in the medical bay. As he walked, he heard the sound of crying. He realized it was X he was hearing. Axl crept closer to the partly opened door of his friend's room, wondering if he should go in and try to comfort him. Another voice spoke, and Axl froze, listening.

"You can't be afraid of what lays inside you." the voice was male.

"But I am afraid, Father. Very afraid." X wept, "I'm a monster."

"is that what you think, my son?" the voice asked.

"I'm responsible for this mess! I killed my brother and my future self! I set this on us!" X screamed, "Why did you have to make me?"

"I made you out of love to defend the places we loved dearly. The human race needs you more then ever now. You must fight not only to protect them, but for Axl, and Zero. Especially Zero. What ever happens, Zero must live." the voice soothed, "Zero is responsible for protecting the future."

"What if I choose not to fight?" X asked, "What if I refuse to fight?"

"Then Dark X wins." the voice explained, "is that what you want?"

"No." X responded, "Axl?"

Axl jumped, "Hi?"

"What are you doing here?" X refused to look at him.

"I, ah, I heard crying." Axl explained lamely, "and it was you."

X looked away, "Axl."

"Something is bugging you, and you know I won't leave until you tell me what is up." Axl said.

"X, is this Axl, one of those new generation reploids you've told me about?" the voice Axl heard spoke up. It came from a computer that showed the face of a portly old man with white hair and a white beard.

"Is that Dr. Light?" Axl asked.

"Yes, and yes." X replied.

"You look so young." Light said, "Do you know what is going on?"

"Well, X has to go kick some more butt to gather the pieces of the Pure to defeat Sunstar, and last I heard, himself." Axl responded, "As usual, Zero and I will be with him each step of the way."

"Not this time, Axl." X said.

"What?" Axl spun to face him, "Are you nuts? You need us to help you!"

"He's right, Axl. X must do this alone." Light explained.

"but why?" Axl screamed, "he won't survive alone!"

"It's the Pure. I have to be alone so it goes to me only. If it goes to ether you or Zero, we're doomed. You and Zero were not made to handle the Pure. It would destroy you." X looked away, "I've gone after Sigma alone before. This shouldn't be that much different."

"That was Sigma! This is the ten Stardroids! They are far stronger then Sigma! Sunstar already took you out once!" Axl protested, "Then you have to defeat yourself! You can't do this on your own and you know it!"

"I don't have a choice!" X shot back, "Do you think I want to do this alone? I'm sick and tired of fighting! It always falls on me to stop Sigma! It was me who stopped Lumine! It was me who stopped Redips, the Core, and Final Sigma!"

"Excuse me? Who stopped Redips?" Axl screamed, "If I remember correctly, that was Zero and I who stopped Redips! You got knocked out for the duration of that battle!"

"Whose charged shot finished it?" X looked down at Axl coldly, "It always ends up being me that has to go save the world. I'm tired of it. What use is there fighting it?" he turned away.

Axl forced himself to take deep breaths, "I can't believe you are talking this way! The X I know and love would fight to the finish to stop Sunstar! Are you going to let Megamans and Cyber Elf X's deaths go unpunished? If you are not going to fight, I will!" with that, Axl stormed off.

"Is this what you want, X?" Light broke the silence.

"I want the fighting to stop." X didn't turn to him, "Was I made for war?"

"I made you to keep the world safe. You are not a tool of war. I hoped you wouldn't have to choose this path, Megaman X Light. I know it is hard. Many people depend on you to keep them safe. How would they feel if their hero choose not to fight?"

"Alright, but this is going to be the last time." X shut the computer off and sank onto his bed, head in his hands, "I wish I didn't have to do this anymore." After a while, he got up to head to the command center.

Axl entered medical bay and went to the recovery area. Medic was alone. He considered leaving.

"Axl." Medic smiled, "Good of you to drop by."

"Where did Zero go?" Axl asked, "I thought he would be down here by you."

"I sent him to our quarters to get some rest. He has been through a lot too." Medic replied, "I get to get out of here tomorrow morning. Then I'm on medical leave for a week. Any more news from upstairs?"

"Well, Signus has decided to treat Protoman, Bass, the four guardians and Megaman Zero as extra hunters. They got all the good missions. Ceil and Roll are working as extra navigators." Axl replied.

"Will Axl and Zero report to the command center?" Signus's voice echoed in the intercom.

"Finally, a mission! See ya!" Axl chose to teleport to the Command Center.

X and Zero were both waiting when he got there, as usual. Zero was tapping his left boot impatiently. Axl gulped. X gave out the details of their mission.

"We are going to Giga City. However, I will have to take on Neptune alone. I am going to need your help in getting to Neptune. He holds the first of the pieces of the Pure, which I must collect in order to take out Sunstar. Get all that?" X asked.

"Yes, lets go." Zero acknowledged.

"I hear ya loud and clear." Axl saluted X, who shot him a dirty look.

"Then lets go." X headed toward the armory. He decided to use his stealth armor which would grant him access to his X Fire armor and Ultimate armor. He would also be able to access his seraph form through his stealth armor which was an added bonus. It met that he wouldn't be able to access Falcon or any of his other armors. X couldn't help but wonder if he would find any capsules from Light containing new armor. He was still lost in thought as he headed out to meet Axl and Zero who were waiting by the transport. Kitty Havoc was piloting the transport. She was a favorite among hunters because of her skill in the air. The three Hunters climbed into the transport. X jumped when the com went off.

"I'm Kitty Havoc and I'll be your pilot taking you to Giga City. I've been briefed on the mission and I'll be waiting to fly you boys home once you are finished. Sit back, relax, and enjoy the flight!" Kitty replied as she gunned the engines for takeoff.

The flight was uneventful and they reached Giga City without any trouble. Right away, they could tell that something was wrong. It was silent, and there was damage from a recent fight. The doors were blown in, and gaping pits covered the ground. Kitty gasped. They turned and she pointed to a figure crumbled on the ground. On closer inspection, it turned out to be Fusion. They all knew Fusion. She was one of the four guardians appointed by X himself to protect Cinnamon. She had decided to stay at Giga City along with Star and Lilac. Bard, the fourth guardian, decided to return to being a Hunter and had returned home to his old base in Germany. Zero knelt by the former Guardian.

"Fusion? Are you okay? What did Neptune do to you?" He asked.

Fusion's eyes opened and she shot away from Zero, gasping, "It was a glowing Stardroid!"

"What happened?" Zero tried again.

"It attacked us and we couldn't hurt it in any way! It's got all of Giga City held hostage! It left me out here for a reason!" Fusion thought, "Oh yeah! It told me to tell you to give up now while you can."

"Not happening." Axl smirked, "We are going to stop Neptune."

"Correction, I'm the one who has to stop Neptune. You two, find and bring all survivors here to Kitty so she can get them to safety. Fusion too." X replied, "Can you tell me about Neptune's attacks?"

"It used water based attacks." Fusion accepted Zero's help to rise. X nodded his thanks and took off.

Inside Giga City looked worse then it did outside. Wires hung from openings in the wall that looked like someone with claws had used the walls as a scratching post. It was slow going as X had to dodge falling debris and direct all survivors he came across out to Zero and Axl. He reached a gap and stopped. It was wide, and it was too far for him to jump.

"Time for Falcon armor, oh wait, I can't access it through stealth." X studied the hallway. Would there be enough room?

"Help!"

X looked into the gap and nearly swore. Far below him, he could see Nana, an operator, clinging to a ledge. Fear reflected her eyes.

"Nana!" he called down, I'm coming!" X focused, going Seraph. As soon as the light show ended, he rose on three pairs of metallic wings. Locking them straight up, he plummeted down to Nana in the gap. He snapped open his wings and hovered, "Nana, I've got you. Did Neptune do this?" carefully, he closed a huge claw around Nana's body and began to climb up and out of the gap. It was difficult and X had to work at flying to climb higher since there was no wind or an updraft to help him. Nana clung to a claw that was bigger then she was.

"It happened so fast!" Nana clung tighter to the claw as she felt X dipping with a strong down stroke, "He was so strong. Our defenses couldn't hurt him. Star, Lilac, and Fusion couldn't stop him. Are you here to stop him?"

"Yes." X replied, _Almost there…_

"What is this armor? I've never seen you use it before. Is it new?" Nana asked.

"It isn't an armor. It is called Seraph form. I received it in an upgrade from Light during the Eurasia incident. First time I used it, I lost control. It took about thirty Hunters to take me down. I used this form to defeat Final Sigma. I was afraid to use it because I lost control the first time." X explained, clearing the edge of the gap, "Head forward and watch out for falling debris. Zero and Axl are coordinating rescue efforts. I've got to go after Neptune." X reached the far side of the gap and shifted back to stealth armor. Nana watched him rush off and turned to walk out of Giga City.

X pressed on, working his way further into the city. The damage grew worse the deeper he went. Winged parasites began attacking in greater numbers. X knew he was getting close. A lone Metool waddled out in front of him. X charged his buster, planning to take it out with a single hit. Unfortunately, a winged parasite chose to show why it was a parasite by merging with the Metool, maxing out it's abilities. It ducked into its helmet just as X released the shot. It did very little damage. The Metool sniggered, and raised it's scythe. It slammed it down into the ground, which triggered a wave of energy that shot toward X. He managed to dodge it with a back flip. Unfortunately, the energy wave had other ideas. As X leapt backward, the energy gathered right where X would land, delivering a painful shock.

"Okay, no more Mr. nice guy." X growled, shifting to Seraph. A double shot ended the Metools reign of terror. X shifted back to stealth armor, and scanned the area for more enemies. None appeared. He moved on, reaching a steel door. Behind it, he could hear voices. It slid open and he walked in. The room was filled with humans and reploids alike. They all looked toward him the minute he stepped in.

"It's the Maverick Hunter, X!" someone called out.

"He's alone! Star had Lilac and Fusion on his side and lost!" another voice rang out.

"X is strong! He defeated Final Sigma soundly!" a third voice put in, "He can take on that thing and win, no problem!"

"Is this everybody?" X asked out loud, "I want you to make a run for it. I have contacted Zero and Axl, and they will meet you soon. I have to go on to Neptune, so, where is he?"

"Right here!" the Stardroid crashed into the room, "puny weakling!"

"You'll be singing a different tune when I'm through with you." X snapped back, readying his buster.

The steel door slammed closed, trapping everybody inside. X only flinched, knowing his job just got harder. He was going to have to protect the people from harm while fighting Neptune at the same time. Neptune wore green flippers over a black Kevlar suit. Dark blue armor and blue gantlets covered his chest and hands. A blue helmet fit snuggly on his head. His gloves were webbed. X shifted to his X Fire armor. Neptune smirked, spun, and shot at a helpless Reploid female with a child in her arms. X flung himself into the path of the blast, taking damage. Turn, he charged up his claw. Neptune spun to fire at a family huddling together before X could attack. Again, X put himself in harms way, taking more damage, and losing his charge. This went on for a bit. X knew he couldn't keep this up. The damage was starting to slow him down. Rising after a particularly hard hit, X shifted to Seraph form. The shift would heal some of the damage. Without giving Neptune a chance, X struck with both hands, sinking his claws into Neptune's back. Neptune screamed. A double shot rendered his legs and arms useless.

"Don't think you've won!" Neptune screamed.

"And what can you do about it?" X retorted sarcastically.

"Sunstar gave me a gift that'll beat you!" Neptune glowed with the Pure.

"Hey genius, I am the Pure." X rolled his eyes, finishing Neptune off with another double shot, "And he calls himself a Stardroid. Pathetic." X absorbed the Pure left behind.

"You did it!" someone cheered as X tiredly shifted back into Stealth armor.

"Now is not the time to celebrate. I've still got nine more Stardroids to defeat, and they are not going to be easy like Neptune." X replied, "Let's get you all out of here."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megaman Zero sat with his back to the wall of HQ, watching the Ragnarok. A soft glow turned his attention to the Pure sitting beside him. A small part of the fourth spire formed. He sighed, bowing his head.

"One down, nine more to go, before you are restored, X. you are doing well." He thought.

"Talking to yourself?" Ceil joined him, "Alouette is asleep. She made a friend with another Reploid girl her age, Snow Eagle."

"She did?" Megaman Zero sighed, "At least she is happy."

"Time's running out, isn't it?" Ceil settled herself next to him. He nodded.

"Yes, it is." Megaman Zero looked up at the Ragnarok, "Dark X does not have much patience for waiting."

"I'm afraid. Can X stop himself, literally?" Ceil asked.

"When the time comes for him to face off against Dark X, I'm going with him." Megaman Zero decided.

"So am I." They looked up to see Protoman leaning over the wall above them, "I'm doing this for Megaman."

"Are you sure?" Megaman Zero asked.

"You bet." Protoman answered, "I'm stuck in this time until I capture Sunstar. Trust me, Sunstar is going to pay dearly for what he did. Dark X too."

The alarm klaxoned suddenly and they all headed into the Command Center. Signus was standing in front as usual. The place filled with Hunters. Axl, Zero, and X were still at Giga City, so they weren't there.

"We are under attack again." Signus explained, "Take a look at the screen."

The screen lit up to show thousands upon thousands of what looked like blue reploids. They were different at the same time. Their faces were a single red light. Megaman Zero and the guardians all groaned as they recognized the reploids. Ceil too.

"You know them?" Signus asked.

"X Joe Units." Harpuia replied, "How did they get here?"

"Didn't we destroy the last of them weeks ago in Neo Arcadia?" Fefnir asked.

"We did, so where are they coming from?" Phantom asked.

"They are coming from Ragnarok. Dark X." Megaman Zero answered, "Looks like he can clone anything."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go mop them up." Bass flexed his fingers in anticipation.

"Unfortunately, It's not that easy. We have to cut off their source of replication before we can take out the army. That means some of us are going to Ragnarok." Megaman Zero replied, "I've been there, so I have to go."

"I'm going with him." Protoman spoke up.

"Okay, I need the rest of you out there fighting. Bass, I'm putting you in charge of the 0th unit, and Harpuia, you have the 17th unit. Good luck and god speed." Signus ordered, "Stay alive out there. Navigators, That includes you and Roll, Ceil, lets get busy."

The Hunters all rushed out into battle. Protoman and Megaman Zero met and prepared to go to Ragnarok. The battle started as the X Joes charged toward the Hunters. Laser beams, sabers, daggers, buster shots, and energy beams flew through the air.

"How do we get to Ragnarok?" Protoman asked. His answer was Megaman Zero resting his hand on his shoulder, and the world blurred. After a dizzying series of light flashes, Protoman found himself standing on Ragnarok with Megaman Zero next to him, "You could have said something before teleporting!"

"Quiet!" Megaman Zero hissed, "If Dark X hears us, it's game over! Follow me. We need to attack the core."

"Why the core?" Protoman asked, "Wouldn't it be easier to find a terminal and shut down Ragnarok through there?"

"And have Dark X find us? I don't think so." Megaman Zero found the opening he'd used before to get inside. They slipped in quietly and crept forward down the near pitch black hall.

_Squelch… _

"Oh ew! I just stepped on something and it popped!" Protoman squealed, getting Megaman Zero's hands clamped around his mouth.

"Shh!" the red and black Reploid hissed, "do you want to get us killed?"

Protoman shook his head no, and felt something wet drip down on his shoulders. The hallway was suddenly bathed in light. He looked up, and it was all he could do to not scream. Copy X, or what was left of him, was hung by a large hook. Protoman looked down to see what he'd stepped on. Megaman Zero gasped in horror. Protoman swallowed, moving his boot to see what was left of what was once a kidney. It took him a second to realize where that kidney had come from. He suddenly took off back around the corner and muffled retching reached Megaman Zero's ears. He was too busy staring ahead to give much notice. Beyond the body of Copy X, were other bodies, some of which Megaman Zero knew well. Protoman joined him again, and gasped.

"That's Dr. Light, and there's Willy!" He pointed them out.

"Cerveau, he got Cerveau, and Copy X. There's Cyber Elf X, and Dr. Weil. This guy is sadistic." Megaman Zero replied.

"Megaman?" Protoman ran up to the hanging form of Megaman, whose optics turned on.

"Protoman… get out… before he… gets you…" Megaman looked down at Protoman.

"You died! How?" Protoman asked.

"Dark X… He's corrupted… time… Couldn't stop him…" came the pained reply.

"I'm getting you down!" Protoman searched for a weapon, and raised his buster.

"no… just go… too late… for me…" Megaman seemed to sag against the hook nearly cutting his body in half.

"But I don't want to lose you again!" Protoman charged his buster and fired, cutting the rope which caused Megaman to crash to the floor. Megaman Zero winced at the noise. A cough sounded behind him and he turned to see Cyber Elf X moving.

"X?" He asked.

"Time… corrupted… not much time left…" Cyber Elf X gasped sharply, "The pure… core."

"Simple English, please." Megaman zero sighed, "please?"

"Take the pure… to the core…" Cyber Elf X deadpanned, his hands on the hook. He gave a violent twist, ripping himself free of the torture device, "Give me… a minute… already dead…"

"Was that so hard?" Megaman Zero asked.

"Megaman Zero, He needs medical attention!" Protoman called.

"I'll take him." Painfully, Cyber Elf X half crawled, half dragged himself toward Megaman, "Shut down the… core!" they vanished in a shower of light.

"Let's go." Megaman Zero took the lead again. They crept into another room that Megaman Zero recognized as a control room. He walked over to the row of computers and logged in quickly. Using secret passwords that he'd memorized, he hacked into the mainframe. A few minutes later, he logged out.

"It's been done, now we need to hit the core. This way." Megaman Zero walked over to an elevator and stepped onto it.

"Mind telling me what you just did?" Protoman joined him.

"I deleted the X Joe program, and made sure Dark X wouldn't find any other programs to corrupt." the elevator dinged loudly, and the doors screamed open, "Now I remember why I hated this place!" Megaman Zero stepped off the elevator and walked into a dark figure.

"oh crap." Protoman groaned, joining him, "Discovered."

"Calm down." Megaman Zero pushed the figure aside, "it's not real."

"It's not? Man this guy is crazy." Protoman followed Megaman Zero into another room where a blue glowing cylinder stood, "Is that the Core?"

"Yes." Megaman Zero walked up to it, and pulled out the Pure. They watched as the light changed from dark blue to nearly white. "Now we go."

"I think not." Dark X strode toward them.

"I think yes! Megaman Zero, teleport!" Protoman held onto Megaman Zero's arm.

"On it!" Megaman Zero focused, and the world blurred. They appeared on the ledge they started from. The Hunters were taking out the last of the X Joes. Something huge swooped over their heads, raining down lightening that took out huge swaths of X Joes. Megaman Zero tensed in recognition of the figure. Seraph X. Also in the air was a smaller black bat like figure and an even smaller white figure.

"It's X, Zero, and Axl. They are back." Protoman whispered, "I'm going to medical bay to see my brother."

Megaman Zero nodded absently, watching his past self swoop down like a massive bird of prey to take out an unlucky X Joe that happened to pop up to take a shot at X. X on the other hand banked a left to escape a stray buster shot. Axl was having fun picking off X Joe after X Joe with his crossbow. Zero yelped, nearly getting an arrow in the backside as he dove to take out the same X Joe Axl targeted. Unfortunately for them, X came in low to take out the same X Joe. The X Joe saw the three coming and apparently decided that suicide was the better way to go as it blew itself up. X couldn't pull out of his dive fast enough and took the brunt of the explosion while Zero back winged in a vain attempt to avoid slamming into X. Axl covered his eyes, not wanting to watch the inevitable collision, yet he peeked through his fingers to watch anyway. Zero managed to slow his speed enough to miss slamming into X head on, but he clipped X's left side hard, sending the Seraph into a steep spinning nose dive. X was too close to the ground to pull out of the dive. He snapped open all three pairs of wings in an attempt to slow his speed, but he was falling too fast. Zero managed to right himself as he hovered, watching the unfolding crash in horror. X hit the ground hard, causing a small earthquake as he slid twenty feet forward. He didn't move right away. Cinnamon rushed over to him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Zero sped toward him, "Axl, stop laughing! I'm sorry!"

X glowed, reverting to stealth armor as he moved, wincing, "You're forgiven." He tried to rise, "Ow!"

"Careful, and hold still." Cinnamon ordered, "I can't do much about the bruising, so you are going to look like hell for a few weeks. Take it slow."

"I didn't mean to crash into you!" Zero started, "I couldn't stop myself! Axl, if you are still laughing, I'm going to hurt you! I was going too fast!"

"Zero, calm down. It was an accident. You are forgiven." X rose with Cinnamon's help.

"You sure?" Zero asked.

"Yes, and I might join you in hurting Axl." X added, smiling, "I think that's the last of them."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, X nearly didn't recognize himself in his mirror. Both eyes were black and his left one was nearly swelled shut. Deep angry bruises covered most of his face. Much of his left arm was bruised and his left hand was swollen. Heck, half his body was covered in a patchwork of blues, purples, reds, blacks, and greenish hues. His door opened as Alia came in and gasped.

"X, what did Zero do to you?" she asked, "You look terrible!"

"Actually, I suffered a crash landing yesterday. I'm fine, albeit a bit sore." X replied, "I know, I look like hell."

"You should be resting. Let me get you some ice." Alia said, "Let me take care of you."

"Really, I'm fine." X told her, as he allowed her to guide him back to his bed. He knew she was right that he needed to take a day to rest. A few minutes later, Alia left and returned with some ice.

"Medic is going to come by to check on you." She said, "I told Signus I'm taking today off." Alia laid a cold washcloth against X's left eye and carefully laid a few ice cubes on top of it, "You rest. I'm yours for the day." she smiled.

"Of course, love. Anything for you." X put his arm around her shoulders and drew her close. Alia couldn't help but sigh in pleasure. This was where she wanted to be, in the arms of the one she loved. There was a knock and X called a come in. the door opened to reveal Medic with Zero. They were both dressed in regular cloths instead of their usual Kevlar suits. Medic wore black jeans with a form hugging white t shirt with a red cross on the front. Zero was wearing black jeans with a red and black long sleeved t shirt. They were both wearing white tennis shoes.

"Hey you two." Medic walked into the room, "X, you look like hell, no offense. Let me see that eye."

"None taken." X let her check his left eye which by now was swelled shut.

"Remember, Medic, no Healing Touch." Zero reminded, closing the door behind him and drawing up two chairs. He sat in one of the chairs, "We don't know how it will affect the baby."

"What?" Alia sat up quickly, "Medic?"

"Zero! I thought we decided to wait until after this mess blew over!" Medic turned to him, "I'm sure she'll be fine. I don't think it affects her in any way."

"Guys, got something to tell us?" X asked.

"Might as well tell them now." Zero couldn't help but blush.

"You two are not allowed to tell anyone else. So far, only Gate, Cinnamon, and Dad know. We are trying to keep it quiet until after this mess blows over. It's true. I'm pregnant. Zero and I are going to be parents in about seven months." Medic explained, "What ever you do, do not tell anyone, not even Axl or Palette."

"Don't tell us what?" Axl asked walking in then with Palette on his arm. They were both dressed in regular cloths. Axl wore blue jeans with a black t-shirt. He was wearing black boots that added three inches to his height, making him level with Palette, who was wearing a light blue jean skirt with a white blouse and flat white shoes.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Zero blew it by whistling innocently.

"What is with him? X, you look like somebody ran you over with ride armor, no wait, make that parked on top of you." Axl claimed the other chair. Palette pulled up another chair.

"That did happen once." Zero remembered, "You did that, Axl."

"What? I was learning to drive a ride armor!" Axl protested, "X said walk forward three paces and park, so I did!"

"You walked forward five paces instead of three and shut down the ride armor instead of parking. There is a difference between park and shut down." X recalled, "I was sore for a week after that."

"And you wonder why Signus won't give you your license." Zero added.

"Seriously, what did you mean by nothing at all?" Palette asked.

"just that, nothing at all." Zero replied a little too quickly.

"You might as well tell them now and get it over with." Alia chuckled.

"Tell us what?" Axl asked.

"Medic's pregnant." Zero answered.

"Really?" Palette asked, "that's the big secret?"

Axl let out a wolf whistle, "Zero, have you been busy."

Unknown to them, they were being watched by a certain invisible blue Cyber Elf, who sighed. He didn't want to break their moment with his news. Another soft sigh escaped his lips. He'd wait, let them enjoy their rare down time, then tell them his news.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Queen Sunstar: I know, I'm late by three weeks. Life threw me a lemon called Appendicitis. My appendix ruptured before it was removed, landing me two days in the hospital. Then, I got rushed back in by ambulance because I couldn't breathe, or talk. They had to call animal control on my cat because he wouldn't let them get near me. He bit one of the EMTs in the hand. Thankfully, he didn't draw blood, and my cousin responded to the animal control call. My cat is back with me. He was only trying to protect me. I am much better now and I don't ever want to go through pain like that again. Anyhow, next update is Thursday as usual. No cliffhangers this time. See ya!**

**Zero: leave reviews, lots of reviews, please! Oh, and insert hideously long and boring disclaimer here. Amerella owns Dark X, used here with her permission.**


	5. When Tragedy Strikes

Cyber Elf X watched, and remembered. He could feel the pain of the bruises on his past self's body. In his hands, he held the faintly glowing orb that was the Pure, and also his Cyber Elf form. He knew that his news was going to end their rare happy moment.

"So, you two know what you are having yet?" Alia asked.

"We're hoping for human." Zero joked as Medic swatted him.

"That's not what I meant!" Alia laughed, "Do you know if you are having a boy or girl yet?"

"In that case, a girl." Zero laughed, "I was hoping for a son though!"

"You might get your wish after this one." Medic smiled.

"Really?" Zero turned to her.

"I'm pretty sure our daughter is going to want a little brother." Medic said.

Cyber Elf X felt a pain in his heart as he listened. He knew what was coming and this was one of those times when he wished he didn't know. Finally, he started to materialize.

"Are you a ghost? Why do you look like X?" Axl was the first to see the Cyber Elf as he appeared, "Megaman Zero was carrying that thing in your arms last I saw him!"

"I am Cyber Elf X, and I'm from the same future as Megaman Zero. Yes, he was carrying the Pure, but in truth it belongs to me. It is also my alter form, which I'm going to have to assume in order to buy more time. As you can see, it is damaged. I am going to show you what happened…"

**22XX, Castle Light Throne Room**

**Cyber Elf X watched with detached amusement as Fefnir and Harpuia bickered among themselves over who was going to go investigate the latest Maverick sighting while unknown to them, Zero had already left with Phantom to check it out. Down by X's feet, Alouette played with her doll. Harpuia finally realized that Zero and Phantom were both gone and this led to a shouting match between him and Fefnir. X was about to intervene when Zero and Phantom returned. Phantom put himself between Harpuia and Fefnir, which resulted in him getting hit with their weapons. They both froze and seconds later, ran for their lives with Phantom right behind them. Alouette looked up from her doll and ran to Zero.**

"**Daddy!" the girl about threw herself into Zero's waiting arms.**

"**Well?" X asked.**

"**It was a Parasite, and it just had to merge with a Metool, but not to worry. Phantom and I took it out. What's left of it is being examined by Ceil in the labs. I hate parasites, especially when they merge with a Metool. Metools are hard enough as it is to take out, but one fused with a parasite?" Zero complained, "Why of all things, a Metool?"**

**A small explosion followed by a high pitched scream came from somewhere above them. Zero tensed.**

"**That would be Phantom going after Fefnir and Harpuia." X said, "hold on." There was a second explosion followed by another high pitched scream, "Now you may go check on them."**

**Zero left, still holding Alouette. X rose and walked over to a window. Below him, Neo Arcadia stretched out to meet the sky. He could see humans and Reploids alike walking together. It was peaceful. X sighed in peace. **

**The sky went black as red lights shot to the ground. Chunks of melted earth and vaporized buildings rained down as panicked humans and Reploids ran for cover. Alarms rang over the city. Zero raced to the Lab and handed Ceil Alouette before racing off for the Armory. X walked in as Zero zipped up his Kevlar jacket and picked up his helmet. Harpuia and Fefnir weren't talking to each other as they slipped into their armor. Leviathan came in trailing behind Phantom. X slipped out of his robes to reveal the armor he wore underneath it. Helmets clicked into place as X checked everybody's armor before they headed out.**

"**Status report!" X ordered, approaching a captain in purple and blue armor.**

"**They're everywhere, Sire." the captain reported, "We've got massive casualties down by D Street and those red lights have nearly wasted much of Lower Neo Arcadia!"**

"**Do your best! Harpuia, get into the air! I want you to provide air support! Fefnir, Leviathan, go help the evacuation efforts. Zero, Phantom, you are with me. Let's go!" X ordered.**

"**Yes sire!" Zero and the guardians broke into teams. X took the lead as they reached the street. Phantom suddenly yanked X back into the ally. A flash of red hit inches in front of them. **

"**Too close for comfort!" Phantom cried, "Look! The clouds are opening up!"**

"**What is that thing?" Zero asked.**

**Something huge floated over the city. Red lights flashed down to the earth every so often. It looked like a giant ship painted dark gray. X screamed in rage and was gone before Zero or Phantom could react. Phantom pointed up at a black and red object standing on the huge ship. Zero stared at the ship as if mesmerized by it.**

**X shifted to Seraph form and let lose a peal of lightening at the ship. It bounced off and it was all X could do to avoid being hit by his own attack. He got closer to see who the object was.**

"**Dark X!" X landed, shifting back to his normal armor as he landed on top of the ship.**

"**So good of you to come." Dark X turned, "Unfortunately, I have to retire you!" Dark X changed to his own seraph form. His form was identical to X's form except the wings were leathery instead of having white feathers. X quickly shifted back to Seraph to avoid the blood soaked claws passing inches by his face. **

"**Why are you here?" the two Seraphs circled each other like massive birds of prey.**

"**I am here, to devour you!" Dark X swiped at X, this time leaving bloody gashes running down X's seraph body. X shuddered in shock before turning and lashing out at his dark self. Dark X easily parried the white claws with his own. He snapped a claw into two amid X's scream of pain. Blood coursed down X's arm. Again, the Seraphs broke apart and circled each other. **

"**No! I've got friends who will never let me fall into the darkness!" X screamed, "Enough!" **

"**Are you sure?" Dark X grinned.**

**X raised both arms, "I am 100 percent sure!" He fired both of his busters at Dark X. The black Seraph raised an arm and sent the attack back at X. It did damage to X's left wing on the top. **

"**I have to stop him!" X glowed, reverting to Cyber Elf form. He continued to glow. The light died down to reveal X still in cyber elf form only with his seraph wings. The damage he had sustained was still there albeit slightly healed from the armor change. He narrowed his eyes.**

"**You don't scare me." Dark X hissed.**

"**I should." X raised a hand and his rainbow antennae flared. The rainbow light traveled down his arm and formed a rainbow colored buster, "Cyber buster!" Rainbow colored lethal bullets of plasma rained down on Dark X, damaging him slightly. **

"**Is that all you can do?" Dark X asked, "Cause I can do it better!"**

**X didn't give him time to change. The rainbow light shifted from a buster to a sword. X charged, using a diagonal slice that drove Dark X backward. Dark X managed to shift to Cyber Elf form and land on top of the ship. Below, the Guardians and Zero fought their way toward the huge monstrosity. X glanced down, catching Zero's dark blue gaze as it turned into one of pure horror. X spun as the blast connected, throwing him into freefall. X opened his wings and found that they were too damaged to support him. Harpuia raced toward him. X turned to see Dark X coming for another blow.**

"**Harpuia! No! don't engage him! He's too strong for you!" X screamed, already shifting forms to his rainbow colored Pure form, which would save him from becoming a stain on the ground below. **

"**But Master X!" Harpuia looked like he might refuse the order, but he pulled back. Dark X shot by them, dark energy charging in his hands. X shot after him and managed to pass him. Zero bit back a scream, saber out and body tensed for a fight he knew was coming. Dark X released the dark energy at him. Zero stared at the wave of blackness rushing toward him. His body went numb as his mind screamed at him to run. Suddenly, there was light, glorious pale rainbow light.**

* * *

"**Zero? I'm here. Alouette is worried about you." **

"**Daddy? Why Daddy sleep?"**

"**I don't know, sweetie."**

**Zero wrenched open his eyes as he turned his head, which quickly proved to be a bad idea as his head was throbbing, to see Ceil holding Alouette on her lap.**

"**Oh good, you are awake." Ceil said, "You were quite close to that explosion."**

"**Where am I?" Zero asked, "My head is pounding. What happened?"**

"**Daddy got hurt." Alouette said, "Doctor make Daddy all better."**

"**That is right, Alouette. I hear that Auntie Levi is planning another raid on the cookie jar." Ceil said.**

"**Not without me!" Alouette scrambled to the ground and ran as fast as her little legs could carry her out of the infirmary.**

"**Levi is raiding the cookie jar?" Zero arched an eyebrow and winced as the motion sent waves of pain through his skull.**

"**I had her wait right outside for Alouette. You've been out for almost three days. You have a concussion from hitting the ground so hard, and you were cut up pretty badly." Ceil explained.**

"**That explains the pounding headache. Where is X?" Zero asked, "And the guardians?"**

"**Fefnir is fine save for a few scrapes, Levi is fine, Phantom is okay save for a cut above his eye, and Harpuia suffered a broken arm and a few busted ribs from crash landing. He'll be fine. It's X we are worried about. His Pure form got damaged and we think he is unconscious. Mother Elf is on her way." Ceil explained, "Need anything for pain?"**

"**I want to see X." Zero started to sit up but his headache wouldn't have it, "I could use a pain pill." With Ceil's help, Zero managed to sit up enough to swallow a couple of Advil. Within fifteen minutes, his headache dulled to a minor ache. With Ceil's help again, (bless that woman!) he managed to stand on his own two feet but he had to lean against her for support as she guided him to a table where X lay in Pure form. Normally bright, very little light shone from within X. a slivery blue spire and part of a rainbow figure eight was gone. Cracks covered much of the Pure form. **

"**And just what do you think you are doing out of bed? You have a concussion!" a very familiar voice scolded, "What do you have to say for yourself, hero?"**

**Zero turned, "I had to see X."**

"**Get that backside back into that bed now!" Mother Elf fumed, practically picking Zero up and putting him back into his bed. Zero felt the blankets tuck themselves in around him, "I tell you, people these days!" **

"**Mother Elf." Ceil greeted, "I know, I should have made him stay in bed."**

"**With Zero back in bed where he belongs, let me tend to X." Mother Elf hovered around the form of X, "He is unconscious. I've never heard or seen damage on an Elf form before. This isn't good. X is like me. You could say he is Father Elf. What did this to him?"**

"**Dark X did." Ceil explained.**

Maverick Hunters HQ, X's Quarters

"The Pure was badly damaged and I'm running out of time. Each day, I grow weaker and It becomes harder for me to maintain corporeal form. If I fall, Dark X wins. I don't have a lot of time. I have a few weeks left at most." The Cyber Elf closed his eyes, "the next piece of Pure is calling me. I see fire."

"That means that the next Stardroid is a fire user." Zero said.

"It would help to know more about our enemy." X replied, "We know their names, and the only thing that seems to hurt them is a double shot by me in Seraph form."

"I just remembered something. Back when Protoman, Eagle, and I went on that mission and had to fight Sunstar, I tried your Ultimate Armor but that didn't hurt him any so I shifted to Zero and used his Absolute Armor. Sunstar sure didn't like those claws." Axl said.

"Absolute Armor?" Palette, Alia, and Medic shared confused looks matched by that of Cyber Elf X, who was confused for a different reason.

"You are saying that my, ah, oh to heck with it, the seraph armor isn't the only thing that can cause damage to the Stardroids?" Cyber Elf X asked, "Zero, let me see this Armor, if you don't mind."

"Of course. Axl, Cyber Elf X, and ladies, you may want to stand back." Zero closed his eyes as he shifted to Absolute Armor. Nothing happened, and Zero blushed, "I forgot, I need to be wearing my armor before I can shift armor."

"In that case, go armor up and I'll meet you in the training room." Cyber Elf X replied.

"I'm coming too! I want to see this!" Palette and Alia both stood.

"Me too." Axl joined them.

"I'll come too, but I don't want to leave X alone with his injuries." Medic said, "Normally, I'd have him in Medical Bay with this kind of bruising, but it is overcrowded."

"I'm fine. It's just a few bruises." X objected.

Medic shot him a sour look. There was a knock at the door and X called a greeting and gave permission to enter. Everybody was surprised to see Signus.

"What? I can't drop in on my hunters to see how they are doing?" Signus asked.

"You came at a good time. We were just about to head out to see Zero in Absolute Armor in the training room. Now Medic can come with us, that is if you don't mind staying with X until we get back." Alia said.

"Why would I need to stay with X?" Signus asked. Medic explained the situation to Signus, "Really? Okay, I can stay. Don't take too long. I have a meeting with the powers that be over this recent mess in 45 minutes." Signus watched them leave, "I saw your crash landing the other day."

"It's not Zero's fault. I wasn't paying attention." X smiled, "I lost myself in taking out those X Joes."

* * *

Zero stood in the center of the training room fully armored. He closed his eyes and focused on the Absolute Armor. When changing armors like this, you never knew which part was going to form first. The first part Zero felt was his hair pulling free of his ponytail holder as his helmet suddenly sprouted black wings resembling those of a bat. Next came the sound of sloshing liquid as his bones turned hollow by liquefying their insides. Zero had the strange sensation of something moving up his back as his backbone reconfigured itself to accept the new bones growing from it. Zero couldn't help but wince at the sudden rip as his skin parted to make way for his rapidly growing wings. By now, his helmet and regular red armor turned itself black. His body finished altering itself as the last of his armor turned black. The last thing to change was his hands. Zero happened to reach up to scratch an itch behind his ear just as his claws sprouted causing him to scratch himself. Medic was by his side in an instant, checking over the injury. She healed it up with her healing touch, but the scar would remain.

"So this is Absolute Zero." Palette said,

Cyber Elf X walked around Zero as he studied him from every possible angle. He raised a hand in which his rainbow antennae flowed down to form what looked like a scanner. Rainbow light ran itself over Zero's body as the Cyber Elf's eyes glowed.

"Interesting." Cyber Elf X mused, "The Seraph Armor was given to me during the Eurasia incident. When did you get the Absolute Armor?"

"I got it during the Giga City Revolution. Colonel Redips, which by the way is Spider backwards, didn't like the claws." Zero answered, "It packs a powerful punch."

"I think I understand now. Zero, as soon as X is able, you two will need to locate the remains of Light Laboratories. There are, memories you two need to recall." Cyber Elf X faded from view.

"Wait! What are you talking about?" Zero asked helplessly as Megaman Zero appeared next to him.

"You'll get used to it." he said, "In fact, worry when he gives you a straight answer."

"Do I still have Absolute Armor in the future?" Zero asked.

"Yes, you do." Megaman Zero replied, "I mean, we do."

* * *

"He still hasn't moved from Megaman's side?" Roll asked softly, standing next to Bass as she watched her older brother.

"Nope, not even once. I hate to say this, but I'm getting worried." Bass replied, "He hasn't slept or eaten anything in nearly 24 hours."

"I wish I knew why he is taking it so hard. Lifesaver said Megaman would recover but it would take a while." Roll sighed.

"Protoman feels guilty." Bass turned to her, "All Light asks of him is to keep his little brother safe. We all felt Megaman die. I can only imagine how bad that hurt Protoman. He basically failed his directive. Now he has Megaman back and he is going to literally mother hen the guy when he wakes up. Roll, when we go back after finally catching Sunstar, We go back to a world without Megaman."

"Why wouldn't Megaman return with us?" Roll asked.

"I've done some research. Dark X has corrupted Time itself. This was started by Sunstar when he and the Stardroids escaped to this time. Protoman, you need to go get some sleep and get some food into yourself. I promise, I'll stay right here with him. I'll even send Roll to get you if he wakes up. You are killing yourself by not taking care of yourself." Bass intervened.

"I'm not leaving." Protoman's voice was dead of emotion.

"You are going to leave and take care of yourself now." Roll's eyes flashed.

"I said no, I'm not leaving." Protoman repeated.

"Time for some drastic measures." Bass signaled Lifesaver over, "Knock him out."

"With pleasure." Lifesaver said as he crept up behind Protoman with a needle. A quick jab and Protoman folded in on himself as Lifesaver caught him, "I've had to do this with Zero a few times." the Doctor carried the now sleeping Protoman to an empty bed and left him there, "the shot will wear off in fifteen minutes, but he'll sleep longer then that."

"Really?" Bass asked.

"Well, a few years ago, months before the Giga City Revolution, X and Zero went on a mission that was top secret. Days later, Medic and I received word of a possible casualty in the field. We were rushed to the scene and it was X who was hurt badly. Zero was nearly incoherent over what had happened. X suffered major damage to his body and all that was left was his head, torso, part of his left leg, and a part of his right arm. Medic and I knew it would take a miracle to come back from that kind of damage. Total damage to his body was 89 percent. We had to knock X out because it was clear that he was in massive agony. Zero refused to leave his side. Axl had to drag him out of here every few hours to eat. We couldn't salvage much of X's body so in the end, we practically had to rebuild him. X was kept in a coma for three months while Medic and I worked. The day X woke up was a miracle in itself. He remembered everyone which was another miracle. X is a fighter and so is Megaman from what you told me. He should make a full recovery over time." Lifesaver replied.

"Lifesaver! Report to X's quarters now!" Signuses voice roared over the com and Lifesaver went to take off.

"Nature of medical emergency?" Lifesaver asked.

"I don't know!"

Describe what happened then, Signus!"

"We were talking and X sort of blacked out. I can't wake him up!" Signus screamed, worry and fear evident in his voice, "he's bruised badly by the way!"

"On my way!" Lifesaver grabbed his black medical bag and took off.

* * *

Signus stared down the door as if he could will it to open and reveal Lifesaver. It opened to reveal Medic with Zero, Alia, Axl, and Palette instead.

"Signus, what is wrong?" Medic asked, "Guys, stay out here. I need room to work."

Signus explained and Medic paled. She joined him and lifted X's shirt.

"I'm sorry, Signus! I didn't even think to check his other bruises! This is my fault! I'm a doctor and I didn't even think!" Medic cried out, "I see signs of internal bleeding right here!"

"Can't you do anything?" Signus asked, barely managing to keep a few choice words from popping out.

"You called Lifesaver, right? I can't do anything until I get inside to see the damage!" Medic replied.

Lifesaver rushed into the room, ripping open his bag as he did.

"Oh good, Medic you are here. We've got no choice. We have to get in and stop the bleeding now!" Lifesaver screamed, "Healing touch, now!"

"On it!" Medic replied.

Lifesaver was already making the cut. Signus chose to leave and closed the door. It was then he realized he was over 20 minutes late to his meeting and took off running for the meeting room. Inside the room, the bruise erupted in a violent spray of ruby blood as Lifesaver cut into it. He grabbed gauze pads to soak up the blood flow while Medic reached in to find and stop the bleeding. They were both already covered as was the sheets, floor, wall, bed, and X.

Outside the room, Zero muttered a few choice words in German as he paced. Alia and Palette were huddled together on the floor, Palette trying to keep Alia calm. Axl stared brokenly at the door, wincing as he heard Zero give a tongue lashing that was half in German and half in English to a group of rookies that got too curious.

"Jeez, Zero! Calm down!" Axl replied in perfect German.

"Calm down? Calm down? How can I be calm when Signus calls Lifesaver and the last we hear is internal bleeding?" Zero shot back in perfect German.

"Um, would you two mind using English?" Palette asked.

"Sorry, but he started it." Axl said.

"I started it? Erzähl mir nicht solche Scheiße!" Zero spat.

"Bleib ruhig!" Axl commanded.

"English?" Alia tried.

"You don't want to know." Axl replied.

Zero looked like he was trying to calm down but he wasn't having an easy time of it. Medic came out of the room looking miserable. Her cloths were saturated in blood and it had dried, making her cloths stiff. Zero instantly went to her.

"X will be fine but we are going to move him to medical bay to be safe." She explained, "We got to the bleeding in time."

"Are you okay, love?" Zero asked concernedly.

"I don't know. The baby is fine, I'm not so sure about myself." Medic whispered, "My negligence nearly killed X."

"No, don't do this to yourself. You couldn't have known." Zero pulled her into an embrace, not caring that X's blood was getting onto himself, "I doubt anybody could have known."

"I'm a doctor. I should have seen the signs. There is no excuse for what I did." Medic looked up into the deep blue eyes of the one she loved, "I'm in trouble and Signus knows it. He has no choice but to report me to the higher ups. I'm going to our quarters to get cleaned up." Medic walked away. Zero followed her wordlessly.

"That is love right there. He knows she doesn't want to be alone without being told." Alia said softly.

"Their love is beautiful." Palette added, "I hope Axl and I get to be like that someday."

"I agree." Alia said, silently wondering if X would even live that long. She quickly shoved the thought away. Why was she thinking like this? Finally, Lifesaver left the room.

"You can go back in now, but I'll be moving him to medical bay soon." Lifesaver said, "Thankfully, we got to it in time. He'll be fine in a few days."

* * *

A knock at the door caught Zero's attention. It was night, and X was doing fine. He had already woken up but Lifesaver was keeping him in Medical Bay for a few days just to be safe. Zero opened the door to find Eagle with three other hunters Zero didn't recognize.

"Zero, don't fight it." Eagle said, "I'm here to place Medic under arrest."

"What? What did she do? Why? I can vouch for her!" Zero sputtered as Medic stepped into the hallway.

"Zero, it's okay." Medic quietly let Eagle handcuff her.

"It's not okay! I want answers now!" Zero screamed.

"Medic, do you understand the charges against you?" Eagle asked.

"Yes, I do." Medic answered, "Zero, please. Don't make this harder then it is."

"I would like to know what is going on!" Zero snapped.

"Medic is under arrest for two counts of negligence regarding the health of the Supreme Commander of the Maverick Hunters." Eagle replied.

"Zero, please. Don't fight it." Medic pleaded, "Just let me handle this."

"But Medic!" Zero protested, knowing there was nothing he could do. A thought entered his mind and he let Eagle take Medic away before running off to Medical Bay. He hoped X would be awake. He was in luck.

"Eagle just arrested my wife!" Zero cried out, "Can't you do anything on your end?"

"I wish I could, Zero." X replied, "The higher ups want her to answer for her mistakes. This is not my doing. I am not pressing charges against her. I didn't realize anything was wrong right up until I suddenly blacked out. I don't think anyone could have recognized something was wrong with me. I will however, do everything in my power to get her a light sentence if the higher ups decide she should be punished. I am powerless here. My job is to lead the Hunters, nothing more."

"Okay, what can I do?" Zero asked.

"There is nothing you can do." X replied, "By the way, have you figured out anymore clues about the Stardroids?"

"I'm still working on that. This is Axl's thing, hitting the books, not my thing. Even your future self isn't talking." Zero replied, "I have determined a few things. Sunstar is a user of Light power. He can bend light to his will and is supposed to be the embodiment of sunlight. Mercury is a user of Ice. Venus is a user of love, Terra is a user of earth, and Mars is a user of fire. We know that Neptune is a user of water. Other then that, nothing. I'm still digging."

* * *

Five days later, a fully recovered X joined Zero in the courtroom. He had used some of his influence to make sure the trial was private. Medic sat up front next to Signus. In front of them, their lawyers prepared as Judge, an imposing figure wrapped in black robes, watched. He then transformed his left hand into a gravel and brought order.

"Name the crime." Judge ordered.

"Medical Negligence, your honor." one of the lawyers, a female Reploid named Fenda, replied.

"Name of defendant?" Judge asked.

"Medic, Wife of Sub Commander Zero, daughter of Lifesaver, niece of Douglas." Fenda replied.

"Medic, how do you plead?" Judge asked.

"Guilty, your honor." Medic said.

Zero would have charged down to Medic if X hadn't grabbed him and forced him to calm down.

"State the evidence." Judge turned to the other lawyer, a male Reploid named Lodi, who stood.

"Exhibit A." Lodi tapped a screen and this time it was Zero holding X back as a large picture of X, showing his upper body and head, came up, "I would like to call Supreme Commander Megaman X Light to the stand."

X stood and walked down to the stand, clearly fuming about the picture.

"Do you, Supreme Commander Megaman X Light swear to tell the truth, nothing but the truth, so help you Light?" Judge asked.

"I swear." X took his place. Zero quietly crossed his fingers, having recognized the glint in X's eyes. He actually felt sorry for Lodi who was going to have to deal with it.

"In your words, describe how you came to get bruised." Lodi said.

"I crash landed." X replied.

"Elaborate." Lodi ordered.

"I crash landed a few blocks from HQ." X replied.

Lodi stewed, "Were you flying under your own power?"

"No, I was in an airplane. Yes I was under my own power!" X glared at Lodi.

"What caused you to crash land?" Lodi looked triumphant.

"A stupid mistake." X replied.

"Elaborate!" Lodi managed to choke out.

"I made a mistake that led to my crash landing." X said.

"Would you stop being so difficult?" Lodi exploded.

"Lodi! Approach the desk, now!" Judge ordered.

"Yes, sir." Lodi came to the desk, "He's being difficult on purpose!"

"Lodi, there will be no yelling at the witnesses. You will control yourself in this courtroom or else I'll have you thrown out along with this case. Understand?" Judge asked.

"Yes, sir. Can you please tell X to stop being difficult?" Lodi asked hopefully.

"I can't. X has the right to answer questions as he sees fit." Judge said.

Lodi chose not to answer as he resumed questioning X. He gave up after ten more minutes of suffering at X's hands. It was Fenda's turn.

"Did you know anything was wrong the night you bled internally?" Fenda asked.

"I didn't suspect a thing." X replied.

This went on for a while until the alarms screamed a warning. Zero and X raced to the Command Center where Axl was waiting, left foot tapping.

"We've got Mars's signal!" Signus didn't even look up as he leaned over Alia's shoulder, "It's coming from the smelting factory. X, you know what to do. Axl, Zero, back him up. Good luck and god speed."

"Yes sir!" All three hunters took off for the garage where their hover cycles were waiting. X was in his stealth armor which matched his cycle. They took off, barely giving Douglas enough time to get the garage doors up and get out of the way. They hit the streets.

"Race you!" Zero took off.

"You're on!" X passed him easily.

"Don't forget me!" Axl smirked, passing both of them.

"Not going to happen!" Zero picked up speed, passing both X and pulling up with Axl.

"What to do… I know! Enjoy the dust!" X shot well past both of them, "try catching up to me now!"

All too soon, they reached the brick factory. X and Axl both parked. Zero merely picked up speed. He leapt off his cycle moments before it crashed, creating an opening.

"First a hover cycle, now it is an instant door maker 3000!" Zero joked.

"You do realize that Douglas is going to kill you, right?" Axl asked, "That is cycle number 4 you've destroyed."

"I can handle Douglas. No one can resist the famous Zero charm." Zero joked back.

Meanwhile, X crept to the opening, buster out and charging. He slipped into the building. Before Zero or Axl could move to follow, they heard him scream, and the opening closed up.

"Hey!" Axl pounded on the now sealed opening in frustration.

"Move out of the way, Axl. I'll get us back in." Zero gunned the engine on Axl's cycle.

"ZERO! DON'T YOU EVEN DARE!" Axl ran at him, "DOUGLAS REALLY WILL KILL ME! THAT'S MY NINTH CYCLE!"

"And don't even think about using mine!" X activated his com, "I can handle this. I tripped over a Metool which is why I screamed. Since when do they put lava inside a factory?"

"Since it is guarded by a fire type." Zero replied, "What do you want us to do?"

"Head back to HQ. I can teleport out of here if it gets too rough. If I so much as find even one scratch on my cycle, I promise, I'll hunt you down and give you a military cut." X answered.

"You wouldn't dare!" Zero cried out.

"He would dare." Axl said.

"Who's asking you?" Zero snapped.

"You know I would dare. I'll make it a buzz cut, or better yet, how about a Mohawk?" X asked as he walked deeper into the factory.

"Hold on while I think of a snappy comeback!" Zero and Axl climbed back onto the hover cycles, "We'll follow you from the screen. I know! If you do cut my hair, I'll become your navigator!"

"His answer was X laughing out loud. He and Axl headed back toward HQ. X pressed on, descending deeper into the factory. He was starting to sweat, and his Kevlar suit was sticking to him.

"Jeez, Who's bright idea was it to put a volcano in the factory?" X muttered, taking out a few turrets that were spraying fire at him, "This is getting ridiculous." he shifted to seraph form, "Much better. Mars want's me to go to the heart of the volcano I see." X folded his wings and let himself fall.

Meanwhile, Zero and Axl joined Alia and Palette at the main screen as soon as they got back. Medic ran to Zero, her face triumphant.

"I'm in the clear. I have two weeks of probation, but I'm in the clear." She said, as Zero turned and hugged her.

"Let me guess, Lodi ran screaming out of the court room at the thought of questioning X further." Zero asked.

"Judge decided to end the case early after reviewing the evidence. I can't work or do anything regarding medicine and healing for two weeks." Medic explained.

"X watch it!" Alia screamed suddenly as on screen, X managed to avoid a lava shower from a pair of turrets by using double shot to take them out together.

"How much farther does he have to go?" Signus asked.

"You are doing good, X. You have 52 more levels to go." Alia said.

"That's roughly 1235 feet." Palette added.

"Thanks, ladies. Ack! I'm okay! Since when are there flaming Metools?" X responded as he dropped further into the volcano.

"X, get out of there! Lava geyser, you know who riding it!" Zero screamed.

With a powerful down stroke, X rose quickly, "I'm not going to make it!"

"X is at the 48th level, 95 ft per four levels, that's 1140 ft. X is passing through a level every minute, which means he needs 48 minutes to get out. Mars on his geyser is passing through a level every 30 seconds and he is at the 75th level. He'll need 37 minutes and 30 seconds to get out. Mars will overtake X on the 21 level." Palette rattled out, "Mars is traveling two levels per every level X travels. X starts at level 48 while Mars starts at level 75. When X reaches level 47, Mars will be at level 73. They'll keep going up until they meet at level 21. Impact is in 28 minutes."

"Now my head hurts." Axl complained.

"X, fly faster or else, I'll leave a scratch on your cycle!" Zero threatened.

"I'm flying as fast as I can!" X screamed back.

"X, calm down. You'll be out before Mars is out. Spread open all three pairs of wings." Eagle joined them, "Hover in place. The geyser is creating it's own updraft which will carry you well out of the volcano."

"This had better work!" X did as he was told. Soon, he was rising on the updraft created by the geyser, "Thanks for the save. I owe you one, Eagle."

"You're welcome." Eagle said, "While Palette did the math, Alia called me in."

X burst back out into the factory to see the geyser rolling back down the volcano. Mars flashed him an evil grin as he continued to rise out of the volcano.

"You took out Neptune. Can you take out me?" Mars asked.

"You want me to answer that? The answer is yes." X glared at his enemy as they landed on a platform. X reverted to Stealth armor. Before anyone could cry out a warning, Mars grabbed X by the neck. The room around them dissolved into a new room wreathed in flames. He tossed X aside.

"Alia? Come in, Alia!" X got no answer. Mars held up several wires.

"Mighty hunter is alone." He ticked off a wire, "Mighty hunter can't transform his armor." another wire was ticked off, "Mighty hunter can't use his buster." a third wire was ticked off, "What is the mighty hunter to do?"

"I can still fight!" X threw a right cross at Mars's neck and followed through with a roundhouse kick to the gut, "I'm not helpless!"

"And neither am I." a knife cut connected with X's jaw, "I still have my weapons!" a blast of flames drove X backwards.

X fought back, but he was nearly helpless. Mars kept him back with his flames which made it impossible for X to get close enough to land a few blows.

"We have got to help him!" Zero fumed.

"We can. Hand me your saber." Axl said.

"What?" Zero asked, left hand going for his saber in its sheath on his back.

"Not going to work. I can't get a fix on him." Alia replied.

"Then get a fix on Mars." Axl ordered.

"Why am I in the dark here?" Zero asked again.

"Think about it will you?" Axl snapped, "Hand me your saber. I'm going to teleport it to X along with one of my pistols."

"Smart." Zero figured out what Axl was getting at and tossed him his saber. Axl went over to Palette and accessed the computer next to her. He slid what looked like a miniature transportation pad out from below the computer and placed the two weapons on it.

"Sending coordinates to you, Axl." Alia replied.

"got them!" the transporter glowed and both the pistol and saber vanished to reappear above Mars. X saw them and jumped. He caught Axl's pistol, but Mars knocked the saber aside.

"How is that puny thing going to damage me?" Mars sneered as X opened fire.

X smirked, "never underestimate your foes." the bullets exploded, driving Mars backward, "Axl sent me more then just his pistol. Ever think about what it might fire?"

Mars finally looked down, "What trickery is this?" a thin layer of ice covered his feet and legs. His arms were frozen to his sides.

"A good navigator does more then just scream at me. Axl sent me freeze pellets, plus Zero's saber. If I'm right…" X walked over and picked up the saber. He lit it, "ah yes, the poison blade. I can't damage you directly, but I can turn your defense against you."

"But how? I took away your navigator!" Mars cried out as X lunged forward with the sword, leaving several dents behind.

"A navigator is not there by com, but also is able to watch me. Alia has hacked into the factory and is helping me in every way she can. Zero and Axl too. This is the poison blade, one of Zero's sabers. Axl sent me one of his pistols loaded with freeze pellets." the air above Mars cackled, revealing a second pistol which X leapt and caught, "And Axl has now sent me his paralysis bullets. Am I really that helpless?"

Mars scowled at his opponent, who returned the look with a determined one of his own. He lowered his shoulder mounted cannon at X.

"I can still do this, you fool!" Mars screamed

X tensed as Mars leveled his cannon at him. Mars fired, and X back flipped out of the way to return fire with a few shots of his own from the pistol Axl had jus sent him. They did no damage. Back at HQ, the battle was being watched by those in the Command Center. Zero's hands were clenched in fists. Axl stared at the screen wide eyed as X and Mars traded blows. Medic chewed her lip.

"Watch it!" Alia screamed suddenly as X barely managed to avoid a wave of fire rolling his way. Mars landed another tremendous blow, knocking X backward. The blue Reploid rose slowly, blood flowing freely from the gash across his chest. Mars struck again, sending X backward. X lay perfectly still as Mars approached him.

"You are pathetically weak!" Mars kicked him hard.

"You'd be surprised." X spat, unable to get out of the way of another viscous kick that left him coughing up blood, "If I go down, there are others who will fight!" Mars reached down and grabbed X by the head. X didn't struggle or make a sound. Instead, he quietly raised the poison blade and swung downward at Mars's chest. The sword bounced off harmlessly. That was the last HQ saw as the screen suddenly went white. Zero screamed.

"Looking for this?" somebody asked as Zero spun around. There was a crash as something fell to the ground at his feet.

"You!" Zero drew his Z-saber and lunged. Mars grinned, and faded. Signus screamed and dove to the ground as Zero's blade was stopped only by the wall where Signus had been moments before.

"You are fixing that!" Signus growled at the tall red Reploid, who was already turning from him.

"X? oh god, X! Medic!" Zero ran to X's side.

"Zero I can't! I'm on probation!" Medic cried out.

"Medic, tend to him now! I'll take the fall!" Signus ordered.

"But Signus!" Medic cried out.

"Medic!" Signus narrowed his eyes, "Lifesaver and Gate are not here. You are the only medical officer I have left at the moment. Cinnamon isn't here ether. You have to help X now!"

"Yes, sir." Medic knelt to examine X.

X didn't look good. Huge gashes exposed critical circuitry where damaged wires sparked as they twitched limply. His left arm ended in a mass of twitching wires. Fluids gushed from the many open wounds covering his body. His eyes were open, but they stared blankly ahead. Medic swallowed.

"Damage to critical systems, 83 percent, back up systems nonfunctional, Fluid loss is 70 percent and rising, damage to weapons systems 98 percent," Medic replied, "Fluid loss has reached critical, 75 percent and still rising, Main systems non responsive, damage to main systems incalculable. Total damage is 96 percent."

"Medic, can you save him?" Zero asked, fear in his eyes. Axl knelt next to him.

Medic closed her eyes, "I wish I could, Zero. I really wish I could. He's just too far gone to be saved."

"But, but Medic!" Zero cried out, fighting back a wave of tears.

"I'm sorry, Zero. X is not going to make it. He is just too badly damaged." Medic felt her heart break at the sight of Zero as his iron tough façade crumbled. Axl closed his eyes, his face streaked by tears. This was it then. The war was lost. Darkness had prevailed. Zero lifted his face to the ceiling and screamed, pouring his grief and rage out to the tiles above him. Alia crumbled, and sank to her knees next to X. Medic sat back.

"X, fight! Please, fight!" Alia cried out suddenly, "I know how easy it would be to let go, to give up, but please, fight! I am not ready to say good bye to you! I'm not ready to face a world where you are not there! I need you!"

"Al…ia…" X continued to stare ahead blankly. His speech slurred due to his damaged vocal synthesizer.

"X? Oh, X!" Alia cried, "Promise me you'll fight!"

"C… ca… can… can't… S… so… sor… sorry… Al…ia…" X managed to turn his head a bit toward Alia, his blank gaze seeing nothing.

"No! Don't leave me!" Alia screamed, her hand squeezing X's uninjured left hand tightly.

"Why won't you fight?" Zero screamed, "Medic, can't you do anything?"

"There is nothing I can do." Medic went to Zero's side, "Fluid loss at 92 percent and rising. He's going."

"Al…ia…" X's vocal synthesizer gave out, muting him.

"X!" Alia sobbed broken heartedly as she held his broken body, her head against his chest, not caring that his blood was getting on her. She felt his chest rise, and settle. She held her breath, willing X's chest to rise again, but it stayed still, "No! Come back! Don't do this to me!"

"He's gone." Medic whispered.

"This is it. We lost the war. It's over. They won." Axl looked away.

Heads bowed left and right. Megaman Zero ran into the room and screeched to a halt, his eyes wide as he took in X's broken body.

"Oh my god." was all he said.

"Cyber Elf X is gone!" Ceil joined him, and managed to bite back a cry of horror.

"That is why our X is gone. He never got the chance to become a Cyber Elf." Megaman Zero replied sadly.

* * *

"Mars, you are back!" Terra greeted his brother.

"I took out X, too." Mars said.

"Good work!" Jupiter came into the room.

At that moment, Sunstar stormed into the room, causing his younger brothers to shrink away from him. He was clearly very angry.

"MARS!" Sunstar screamed, "YOU KILLED HIM!"

"No, I didn't, Sunstar! I left him alive! I swear!" Mars protested.

"He's dead now!" Sunstar advanced on Mars, "He is dead because of you!"

"Sunstar, calm down. It can't be that bad." Terra tried. Sunstar shot him a death glare which Terra barely managed to dodge.

"How was I supposed to know he would die of his injuries? He was alive and being tended to when I left!" Mars explained carefully.

Sunstar closed his eyes and mentally counted to ten. When he opened his eyes, his voice was deadly calm, "I took out Megaman and Cyber Elf X. I said specifically to make sure X stays alive. With him dead, Master Dark X and Cyber Elf X never got the chance to be born. I can't believe I'm about to do this, but I will have to break in and try to revive him. If I can't revive him, Mars, it is on your head."

"I can lead a direct assault on their HQ and-" Mars saw Sunstar's look and wisely chose to shut up.

"He does have a good idea. If you suddenly show up in Sungod form asking to see X, they will get suspicious of you." Terra said.

"I still have to try." Sunstar thought, "Mars, you are going to lead the assault on HQ if I fail. I'll give you a signal by flapping my wings." Sunstar shifted forms to his Sungod form, "Wait here until I give the signal."

* * *

At that exact moment, Cyber Elf X walked into HQ and stopped, wondering why everybody was looking at him like they've seen a ghost. He glanced down to make sure he was fully corporeal, not transparent.

"What is with the looks?" Cyber Elf X asked, "It's as if you've seen a ghost."

"You died." Signus whispered.

"I died?" Cyber Elf X asked, "Of course I died, many years from now."

"No, you died about 30 minutes ago." Signus explained.

"I did?" Cyber Elf X thought, and paled, "You don't mean myself of your era, right?"

Signus only nodded.

"That's just wonderful. Wait a minute here. If I'm dead, which I already am dead, how am I still here? Wait, don't answer that. Where is my body?"

"Zero took you to the morgue." Signus said, "It's in the Medical bay."

"I know where that is." Cyber Elf X took off. He decided to teleport there and did so. Seconds later he walked into the Morgue.

"X? you died!" Zero blurted out.

"Where am I?" Cyber Elf X ignored him.

"You are in the Morgue." Medic answered.

"I know that! Where is my body?" the Cyber Elf let off a mental sigh.

"Right here. You sure you want to see it? You suffered a total of 96 percent damage." Medic rested a hand on the handle of the storage chamber.

"Let me see myself, please. I may be able to help myself." Cyber Elf X replied.

Medic pulled the drawer out to reveal the badly damaged corpse of X. Cyber Elf X nearly shrank back but forced himself forward to look. He was badly damaged. A quick scan confirmed what Medic had said.

"Medic, can you list the damage? At least give me an idea of what is damaged." the Cyber Elf asked.

"Mars did this to you. He cut off your communicator, your ability to shift armor, and your buster. Zero and Axl sent you their weapons." Medic started.

"They sent me the Poison Blade and both of Axl's pistols loaded with freeze and paralysis pellets. Sorry, go on." Cyber Elf X nodded.

"your vocal synthesizer was damaged, and you couldn't see. The damage to your main systems is what ended up killing you. I wish I could give you more details. Your back up systems were damaged, and that is all I can give you." Medic replied.

"This didn't happen. I defeated Mars, but barely." Cyber Elf X's eyes widened, "And I just realized something. I'm not from this reality, and nether is Megaman. We are from a different reality. I should be gone since I died before I was created."

"I'm confused." Zero said, "You are from the future, your reality. Somehow you got stuck here in the past, well, Present, which isn't your reality. Am I right?"

"I think the right term is I'm from another dimension, one that Dark X has already corrupted. That means that the Ragnarock isn't from this dimension. In my dimension, my past self is alive which is why I am still here. Megaman is from the same dimension I am from. Dark X probably has the X he was created from locked up somewhere to keep him safe." Cyber Elf X explained.

"So Dark X isn't from the future like we thought. If we find the X he was created from and destroy him, we would defeat him, right?" Zero asked.

"I wish it were that easy. Once that Dark X is defeated, who is to say that another Dark X will rise and try again? Plus, destroying that X would lead to the dimension they are from to collapse, which would lead to further trouble you wouldn't even begin to comprehend." Cyber Elf looked down at the ruin of what used to be X, "I think I know why Dark X is attacking your dimension. I'm going to come clean about this mess. I created Dark X, and he has hidden our past self somewhere."

"Wait. I'm going to gather everybody into the HQ. You can tell us all there, and also, use laymen terms or you'll have a major headache explaining things to certain hunters." Zero said.

"I understand." Cyber Elf X said.

A half hour later, the cyber elf stood before the Hunters. He closed his eyes and decided to start at the beginning.

"It's time I come clean about this mess. Dark X is from my reality. I am not from this dimension. My proof is the fact I'm still here even though X is dead. I was born many years from now in a terrible battle between Humankind, Reploid kind, and Elf kind. I made the ultimate sacrifice by absorbing the Dark elf into myself. As I died, all three sides put their weapons down in grief. In fact, after my death, there was a massive suicide movement in which the final tolls were 95 percent Cyber Elves dead, 90 percent Reploids dead, and 60 percent humans dead. To stop the dying, Copy X ordered my remains to be placed within a shrine. He was created as a replacement and to help soothe the dying. Copy X ended up going Maverick and was defeated by Megaman Zero. I returned in the form I am in now to take back my throne as emperor Light of Neo Arcadia. Megaman Zero was forced to fight Copy X again, Omega, and Dr. Wiel. He almost got himself killed fighting Dr. Wiel. Something saved him, and it was Dark X. Dark X and I are one and the same. I was afraid of the darkness in me and I cast it out. It took on a life of its own. Meanwhile in the distant past, Dr. Cossack found the original Sunstar and brought him to Dr. Light. Dr. Willy decided to join forces with Dr. Light to study Sunstar. It was discovered that Dr. Willy was in fact under control of someone else. Megaman, Bass, and Protoman fought him and it was Bass who shattered the controlling device thus freeing Dr. Willy. Dr. Willy returned to his best friends side and things returned to normal until Sunstar was found. Dr. Willy accidentally thawed out Sunstar who escaped to this time after leaving Megaman all but dead. Dark X met up with him and they have hidden my real past self somewhere. The reason they are here is because of the Pure which I hold. As you can see, it has been badly damaged. They want the Pure for it's power. The Pure is a source of energy, and it is also ether your doom or your salvation." Cyber Elf X explained.

"What do you mean?" someone called out.

"The Pure can save your world, heal the corruption of your timelines, or it can destroy your world. How it is used determines who has it. Right now it is shattered. The Stardroids each carry a piece of the Pure." the Cyber Elf sighed, as Zero came up to him.

"I'll take on the Stardroids myself." he said.

"No, Zero. You can't. It's just not possible." Cyber Elf X replied.

"But what about the Pure?" Zero asked.

"There is always hope, Zero. No matter how dark things look, no matter how bad things get, never lose hope." Cyber Elf X replied, "Never give up hope."

"Mars killed X! We have no hope! We might as well surrender now!" Zero screamed.

"Zero! Don't you realize that is what Dark X wants you to do? You can't give up hope!" Cyber Elf X replied.

"What am I supposed to do then? Sit on my hands and do nothing? My best friend died in front of me! I hate being so useless!" Zero raged.

"You can not go after the Stardroids. That is not your mission." Cyber Elf X tried.

"What is my mission then? Huh?" Zero growled coldly.

"Your mission is to protect the ones you love. Going after the Stardroids is only going to get you killed." Cyber Elf X reasoned, "Do you want to do that to Medic? Do you want your unborn daughter to grow up not knowing her own father?"

"Okay, I'll stand down." Zero spat out the words as if they tasted bad. He stormed off, his feet taking him to the observation deck, X's favorite place to go. Once there, he found himself sinking to his knees. Hot tears streaked his face, "X! Why did you have to die like that? I should have been there! I promised to protect you, and I failed!"

"Did you really fail, or was there nothing you could have done?"

Zero's head shot up to see a child Reploid wearing blue armor. The child smiled at him.

"Who are you?" Zero asked.

"I'm Megaman. Who are you?" Megaman asked.

"I'm Zero." Zero fought the urge to look away, "Last I heard, you were still unconscious in Medical Bay."

"I woke up several hours ago." Megaman sat down next to Zero, "You knew Megaman X Light, right?"

"X was my best friend. I can't believe he is gone. Just this morning…" Zero couldn't go on.

"I know how you feel. I lost someone close to me. It took a long time, but I got him back." Megaman looked up at Zero, "Things look really bad right now, don't they? They'll get better, you'll see."

"You did you lose?" Zero asked, wondering why he was talking like this to a child.

"I lost my older brothers, Protoman and Bass, to the clutches of Dr. Willy." Megaman looked out at Abel City, "It took me many years, but I got them back, even Dr. Willy once we figured out he was being controlled."

"X is dead, and never coming back." Zero looked away.

"Is that how X wants you to feel? X is alive, right here." Megaman put his hand over Zero's heart, "You got the chance to know and love him. Don't forget those memories. Cherish them."

"You are pretty smart for a child." Zero said.

"I'm not exactly a child even though I do look like one. I am older then you are." Megaman pointed out.

"Good point." Zero said, "Did you know X? You look like him."

"X is the brother I never got to know. I died before he was awakened." Megaman chose his words carefully.

"You died?" Zero asked, "Am I talking to a ghost?"

"I'm alive only because I'm here. I died fighting Sunstar. I managed to seal him into a coffin but I was already mortally wounded. Protoman came and I remember telling him not to worry. Everything was going to be okay. I died in his arms. Cyber Elf X, you came. I'm ready to go."

"What do you mean?" Zero asked.

"The time for questions is past." Cyber Elf X said, "The young one speaks words of wisdom. Heed them, Zero." the Cyber Elf raised an arm where a rainbow sword flashed. He sliced open the air to create a rift. Megaman turned and smiled before he leapt through the rift. Cyber Elf X closed it just as Roll, Rush, Bass, and Protoman ran out onto the observation deck.

"Where is Megaman?" Roll asked fearfully.

"Megaman has gone back to his rightful time, which is where you need to go, after you capture Sunstar. Megaman will insure your timeline to here stays intact." Cyber Elf X smiled, "Dr. Light, Dr. Willy, and Dr. Cossack are about to receive a shock."

"You mean he won't be dead?" Protoman asked.

"That is right. Megaman died too soon even though it was at the right hands." Cyber Elf X replied.

_20XX, Dr. Light's Lab._

_Willy was on his third bowl of cereal while Cossack was drinking a cup of coffee when they heard Light scream. Cossack spat out the mouthful of coffee he was in the process of swallowing, giving Willy a coffee shower. Willy was too busy trying to Heimlich himself as he had just taken a bite of his cereal when Light screamed, to care about the coffee shower. Cossack reached over and pounded on Willy's back, causing him to cough and bring up his spoon. They both raced for the lab, fearing the worst. Light was standing in front of an open door leading to a side lab when they got to him. Willy looked in to see the still form of Megaman. He realized something else. Megaman's chest was rising and falling rhythmically as if he were asleep. Willy screamed, getting Cossacks hands slapped over his mouth._

"_I'm not seeing things?" Light asked._

"_I'm seeing it too!" Cossack said, forgetting that his hands were covering Willy's mouth, and, unfortunately, his nose._

"_Merf!" Willy mumbled, clawing frantically at Cossacks hands._

"_Oh, sorry Willy!" Cossack removed his hands from Willy's nose and mouth._

"_Finally! First I choke on my spoon, next you try to smother me!" Willy turned back to the room, "Wasn't he dead? How?"_

"_I don't know how!" Light cried out._

"_What programs did you use on him?" Willy asked._

"_I used the usual programs, why?" Light asked._

"_Think, did you use any kind of self repair programs?" Willy asked, "That is not possible! We all saw him die. I unplugged the machines myself, remember?"_

"_I'm thinking! Nope, I don't use those kinds of programs!" Light replied._

"_Something happened that ether brought him back, or he wasn't really dead!" Willy shot back._

"_Shut up you two! He's waking up!" Cossack called out excitedly._

_All three doctors walked into the room quietly, or tried to. Wily managed to stub his toe which led to him cussing in every known language he could think of other then in English. Cossack clamped his hands over Willy's mouth and ended up with a bitten finger. Light shook his head in exasperation at his colleagues. Megaman yawned and stretched before opening his eyes. _

"_I made it back." He said quietly._

"_Megaman!" Light hugged him tightly, "You were dead! How?"_

"_I can explain, but you may not understand it fully." Megaman returned the hug, "I was in the future. Roll, Rush, Protoman, and Bass were there. They made it there safely. So are the Stardroids, all ten of them. I chose to come back because it is not my fight. According to Cyber Elf X, I died too soon even though it was by the right hands. Also, Megaman X Light was killed by Mars while I was there." _

"_Cyber Elf X?" Light asked._

"_Cyber Elf X is, or was Megaman X Light. He is from farther into the future. X was forced to make the ultimate sacrifice to end a really bad war and came back as a Cyber Elf. He did what you said he would. He became Emperor Light of Neo Arcadia." Megaman explained._

"_I see. Megaman X is a success." Light smiled._

21XX, Observation Deck

"Protoman, I failed my mission, didn't I?" Bass asked, "You told me to protect him and I failed."

"No, you didn't fail." Cyber Elf X broke in gently, "I'm still here. Dark X has screwed up the timelines royally and while it looks hopeless, we will prevail."

"How can we win? We can't even hurt the Stardroids!" Zero complained, getting up.

"We will find a way, Zero. Don't lose hope." Cyber Elf X turned to him, "Yes, I'm dead in this time, yes everything looks bad, but things will get better. I promise."

* * *

**Queen Sunstar: Happy Thanksgiving! This is only the first half of the update. The second half will be out in early December. After that, I'll have updates ready for Deletion and Damaged, plus, I have a little Christmas Present for my loyal Readers also coming out. It is a one shot set in the Megaman NT Warrior universe. The title is called Blood on my Hands, and is done entirely from Protoman's point of view. You may want to watch Megaman NT Warrior Axess episodes 26: Anette's Revenge, and episode 27: Nebula's Secret Base before you read Blood on my Hands. the link is in my profile. Chapter Six will cover Mars's invasion, and We will get to see Cyber Elf X in action as he faces off against Mars. Meanwhile, Sunstar in his Sungod guise manages to sneak into the HQ and sets off to locate the body of X. Can he revive him? See ya soon! **

**German words: **_**Erzähl mir nicht solche Scheiße**_**: Don't give me that crap. **

_**Bleib ruhig**_**: Keep Calm**

**I'm German. Zero is blond with blue eyes which is the standard look for us Germans, so I decided to make Zero German. It also gave me a chance to use some of my German which I speak fluently. **

**You are also probably wondering what the deal is with Zero's saber and Axl's pistols. I recalled that the only way I was able to defeat Spiritbomb on Pokemon: Diamond, was to use Pokemon with attacks that cause status changes. (I used an Ice type move that ended up freezing Spiritbomb) For Mars, I decided to employ the same strategy by having Zero use multiple swords and Axl with his freeze and paralysis pellets. See Ya!**


	6. Return of X part 1

Again, he found himself awake from another nightmare. He stared up at the darkened ceiling, his heart grieving. beside him, Medic slept on. Silently, Zero sat up carefully, trying not to disturb her. He moved so he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

'_I shouldn't have let you go after Mars alone! I should have tried to get into that factory with you! You're gone, and it hurts so much still!_' he thought as his eyes prickled with unshed tears.

"Zero?" Medic sat up, "Another nightmare?"

"Yea, sorry to have awakened you." Zero replied.

"I was already awake." Medic joined him on the side of the bed, "I miss him, Zero. I'm sad, but I know he is in a better place. He doesn't hurt anymore."

"Please stop." Zero felt the tears come, "Why did he have to die?"

"I wish I had an answer for that." Medic snuggled into Zero's side as he turned and buried his wet face in her hair, "X is in a place where he can watch over us now."

"X had to die not knowing if we were there!" Zero sobbed, his face still hidden in Medic's hair.

"Actually, he knew we were all there. I know he couldn't see us and was barely able to talk to us, but I know he knew we were there." Medic soothed, "I wish I could have done more for him. I knew he was in agony. Where X is, it is peaceful. there is no pain, only undying love. he is safe and happy there. That is what I believe."

"Couldn't you have tried to save him?" Zero asked, his sobbing quieting down.

"I knew that he wouldn't have survived the trip to Medical Bay, even by teleportation. I knew there was nothing I could do, but I tried to at least make sure he was comfortable. Alia was with him in the end, and I think that is what he wanted the most. he tried to look at her, to reassure her that he was okay. For Alia, even though he died in her arms, that was a comfort. Gate has been helping her through her grief. I checked on her earlier and she was resting. This has been hard for her too. Even Axl has been grieving." Medic looked up at Zero, "It is okay to cry, it is okay to feel grief. Everyone is sad right now."

"I miss him. It's hard to believe that just yesterday morning, I was screaming at him over the lack of work he had done on the mountain of paperwork in his office. It is amazing how he is able to find anything in the disaster zones he calls his locker, office, and quarters." Zero had to smile, "It is possible to get lost in his quarters."

"Why, did it happen to you?" Medic smiled, "My favorite memory of X would probably have to be the time I first met him. I remember that I was working late in Medical Bay when X limped in with a leg injury. I treated the wound, which was infected. I remember asking him why he didn't come in when he first received the wound. X had smiled sheepishly and replied that he had forgotten about it until now."

"I was always on his case about paperwork, and making sure to get repairs done when needed." Zero smiled, "Then Axl joined us."

"you two still don't get along." Medic said.

"It amazes me that X was able to put up with us. Then Axl got hurt." Zero recalled, "Thank goodness you were able to get that thing out of him."

"It wasn't easy. Thing is, I had to leave a bit of it behind. It is why Axl is able to heal so quickly from injuries. I don't think Lumine met to hurt Axl in any way. I think Lumine was giving Axl a gift. I think Axl may be the one who is going to end this mess." Medic yawned, "How about we get some sleep."

"I'm with you on that." Zero yawned as he and Medic curled up into each other and were soon asleep. Their sleep wouldn't last long.

The Alarms suddenly screamed, waking them back up.

"All Able bodied Hunters gear up for battle! we're under attack! Under Attack!" Axl's voice screamed over and over on the com, "It's Mars!"

Zero and Medic were dressed in their Kevlar suits in seconds as they joined the mad rush to the armory for their armor. they were suited up in seconds. Axl was there, still screaming on the com while scrambling into his armor. They then rushed to the Command Center were armored Navigators and Signus, also fully armored and was barking orders left and right, were waiting.

"X couldn't stop Mars! he's the strongest of us Hunters! how are we going to stop Mars?" Eagle cried out as he was joined by the rest of his squad.

"I have a plan. Megaman Zero is going to take Harpuia, Levithian, Phantom, and Fefnir. He will challenge Mars directly. the rest of us will work on decimating his army." Signus explained.

"I'm going with them." Protoman spoke up, "I took out Pluto myself, and Bass is with me."

"Are you sure?" Signus asked.

"I'm sure." Protoman responded.

"Then go with them. Axl, I'm putting you in charge of the 17th unit. Good luck and god speed." Signus watched them leave, and wondered if he'd see them all alive again.

"Here is how we are going to do this. Harpuia, I want you in the air to provide air support. Phantom, I'm counting on your speed to get us close as possible to Mars. the rest of us are going to do most of the work. Protoman, Bass, you two are going to provide cover fire while we get in close to Mars before you join us." Megaman Zero gave out orders.

"I've got a bone to pick with Mars." Zero joined them, "I'm coming with you. my unit has its orders."

"Are you sure? If Mars kills you, I'll end up dying too because I'll never get the chance to be born." Megaman Zero turned to him. It was like looking into a mirror. his own blue eyes stared back at him.

"Mars is going to pay for what he did to X." Zero grinned, "You should know that I can handle myself since you are me."

"I know. Just stay alive out there. I want to be born you know." Megaman Zero matched the grin with one of his own, "Don't get too cocky out there."

"You too." Zero replied.

they headed out. Axl met up with the 17th unit and gave out orders which were quickly followed as he led the charge into battle. Axl knew right away that they were out gunned, out matched, and outnumbered. There would be no Dynamo, no Steel Massimo, an no Marnio to provide reinforcements. Dynamo had vanished, Steel Massimo was by Axl's side, and Marino had been found dead, a casualty of this long and bloody war, her entire team around her, also dead.

Swords clashed as busters let lose with charged shots and other weapons responded in kind. Cinnamon and Medic were in the back, healing the least injured and trying to keep them all alive out there.

Zero and Megaman Zero crossed sabers with Mars before leaping backward to let in Protoman and Phantom with charged shots of their own. Bass rose behind them with both of his busters fully charged and firing, driving Mars backward. Fefnir, Harpuia, and Levithian provided cover fire as the process repeated itself again and again. Mars retailiated with a shot from his cannon that sent them all diving for cover. Bass started the process again with a double charged shot.

"This guy has got to have a weakness! We're barely damaging him as it is!" Harpuia dove with his swords out to hit Mars's own twin swords, "I can't even get close enough to hurt him!"

"Fall back!" Axl shot by them, "We're losing ground!"

"Sir, if I can get close enough, I could whale on him!" Fefnir knelt by Megaman Zero, who nodded.

"Same here, Fefnir." He replied, "I defeated Seraph Copy X, Omega, and Dr. Wiel. I should be able to defeat this guy! He is from the past! Our weapons should be creaming him!"

"He's a Stardroid! how did Megaman defeat this guy?" Zero turned to Protoman and Bass.

"I don't really know." Bass answered.

"Dr. Light and Dr. Cossack worked together to upgrade Megaman and he was given the Mega buster. Basically, instead of firing plasma shots, he fired his whole fist and arm." Protoman explained, "It packed a major wallop, too."

"I think I get it now." Bass looked at them, "Buster shots aren't working because they aren't physical attacks. the only damage that we have been able to deal on him is from Harpuia's swords. If we switch to sword and fist attacks, we might be able to slow him down."

"You're right. you ready, Zero?" Megaman Zero asked, drawing out his Z-saber.

"I'm with you." Zero drew out his own Z-saber.

They both leapt to come down swords out and lit. Mars swatted them aside, causing Zero to lose his sword and end up kicked in the chest. He looked up to see Megaman Zero with both sabers, twisting and dodging as he landed several blows. he backfilled out of the way of Mars's cannon shot before flying back in to slice a chunk of Mars's shoulder armor off. Protoman and Bass rose behind him, their busters maxed out. they plunged their busters into Mars's injury and fired. Mars screamed, and there was a flash of light. Mars growled at them, his injury fully healed thanks to the Pure.

"Damn it!" somebody, it sounded like Bass, swore, "He healed himself!"

"How do we beat this guy?" Fefnir asked.

Again, Megaman Zero leapt at Mars, who fired his cannon. the shot connected with Megaman Zero's chest, throwing him backward into the ground. He lay there gasping, clearly going into shock as the hit had ripped open critical circuitry in his chest. he was bleeding profusely from the wound.

"Master Zero!" Harpuia dove toward him, and ended up swatted into a wall where he left a very nice Harpuia shaped hole in the wall as he fell toward the ground, stunned.

"You can't defeat me, fools." Mars sneered, aiming his cannon at Levithian who leapt skyward to avoid the shot.

"Why don't you just drop dead already!" She screamed, "Just drop dead and save us the task of having to pummel you!" She drew out a triton and took aim, "DIE YOU MONSTER!" the shot had no effect on Mars. Thinking quickly, Levithian changed tactics, "You are fire and I'm water!" Mars ended up getting a cold shower that put out his flames, but did no other damage.

"Levithian!" Fefnir screamed.

Zero rose, "You murderer! You killed X! for that you are going to pay!" He struck out and Mars stumbled back, dazed, "That was for X! That was for Alia! That was for Axl, and this is for me!" He performed a mighty roundhouse kick that sent Mars to the ground. Megaman Zero rejoined him, his injury mostly healed thanks to Medic. He handed Zero his saber.

"Let's finish him." Megaman Zero said.

They raised their swords, and Mars hit them both hard. Zero hit something head on and blacked out.

* * *

"Zero, can you hear me? I'm right here." Medic spoke softly, "You need to wake up."

"Hmm..." Zero found himself awakening with the worlds worst headache, "Medic? What did I hit?"

"You hit a tree." Medic explained, "you have a minor concussion."

"Where are we? this isn't medical bay of HQ." Zero sat up slowly, trying not to jar his already throbbing head further.

"Mars won. This is a small base located fifteen miles outside Abel City. Here is Signus." Medic replied, snuggling into Zero's side to provide him support.

"Zero, you are awake, thank goodness. Alia, Palette, myself, Megaman Zero, Fefnir, Bass, Phantom, and Levithian are all that is left. Mars took everybody else hostage inside HQ." Signus joined them, "He got Axl. I can't contact him. I don't know if he is alive or dead."

"Where is Ceil and Alouette?" Megaman Zero screamed, showing that he too had rejoined the waking world.

"Mars has them." Fefnir cringed.

"I have to go back and save them!" Megaman Zero tried to get up but Fefnir held him down. Medic jogged over to tend to him.

"You are hurt. Let me see that wound." Medic ordered gently.

"I can't lose them! Alouette must be terrified!" Megaman Zero protested, but he held still so Medic could examine the injury.

"You must love them very much." she said.

"Alouette is my daughter. Ceil is my girlfriend. I love them both very much. Ceil is the closest thing to a mother Alouette has ever had. I can't lose them, not again." Megaman Zero looked up at Medic and had to fight the urge to hug her. He wished he could tell her the truth. He missed her so much, and longed to wrap his arms around her. Yet he kept himself at bay. If Medic found out what would happen to her... No, he would not tell her a thing.

"Let me get you patched up first. You are almost nearly healed." Medic replied, "Let me try healing you up some more. It isn't smart to just charge into battle without a game plan. We need to discover Mars's weakness and exploit it."

"I know, but I'm scared for Alouette. What if Mars is hurting her?" Megaman Zero settled down.

"There, the wound is closed, but it is not fully healed." Medic said.

In another corner of the one room base, Alia stared ahead. Her mind was on X, and of his last few moments of life. He had tried to reach out to her as much as his terrible injuries would allow. It was as if he had known that he was hurting her by being so badly hurt.

"X, I miss you so much!" Alia murmured softly, "You would have defeated Mars. I know you would have won."

"You are right, I would have won, if I were there."

Alia jumped and looked up to see Cyber Elf X hovering above her, smiling. He looked down at her before landing and sitting by her.

"Where were you?" Alia asked.

"I was making preparations." the Cyber Elf smiled, then became serious. "Does my being here hurt you? I am the one you loved, yet I am not him at the same time."

"No. in fact, you being here helps me. you are always so calm and it helps me stay calm. also you remind me that I'll get to see you again someday." Alia smiled up at the Cyber Elf.

"It is strange. I remember dying in your arms. All I could think about was how much I was hurting you. I wanted so badly to hug you, to tell you that everything was going to be okay. I couldn't see you, but I knew you were right there. That you were right there made it easier to let go and fade." Cyber Elf X looked down into her eyes, "I am always there for you. I am right here in your heart, always, just as you are in my heart. you were the best Navigator I had."

"Really? You had an odd way of showing it." Alia chuckled, "I would be screaming at you about the area and enemies coming at you and you would always reply, Concentrating here!"

"Of course, my favorite memory would have to be you telling Zero not to point the warhead he was carrying at his eye." Cyber Elf X laughed, "Then following through by telling me not to eat the toxic waste was just perfect. I thought for sure Axl was going to die laughing."

"You know I did that to break the somber mood, and it worked." Alia remembered, "Are you going to help us get HQ back?"

"I am, and I am going to help defeat Mars." Cyber Elf X replied, "I've got a little surprise in store for him. He may have killed me, but he will never harm my family and friends."

"Alia!" Signus called.

"I am needed." Alia rose and walked over to Signus, "Yes?"

"We need to reclaim HQ, so I need everyone to listen. We are outnumbered badly." Signus began.

"You won't out numbered for long." Cyber Elf X joined him, "We are not out gunned. You have a Cyber Elf on your side."

"What good will one Cyber Elf do?" Signus asked.

"I have been busy." Cyber Elf X smiled as thousands of balls of light popped out around him. Thousands of childish voices clamored as they circled him, "Easy, my children. Our time is coming."

"Yes, Father Elf!" thousands of voices chorused as one.

"A Cyber Elf army?" Zero asked, "What good can they do? All Mars has to do is pick up a fly swatter to defeat them."

"Looks can be deceiving." Cyber Elf X replied.

"Trust me, you'll understand." Megaman Zero replied, "I actually did try using a fly swatter on X once."

All of the balls of light circled Megaman Zero like a glowing tornado.

"Easy, my children! You all know Zero!" Cyber Elf X called, calming the hoard of Cyber Elves, "I did have that coming."

"They are all cute!" Palette giggled as several female cyber elves circled her.

"They like you." Cyber Elf X replied, "They want to be with you, Palette."

"Really?" Palette asked.

"How are they going to help us?" Signus asked.

"Easy." Megaman Zero held out his hand so a small red Cyber Elf could perch on his hand, "Pepper, good to see you again. Some Cyber Elves can be used as power ups, while others like Pepper here can assume a form similar to X here. they can cause massive damage to those they see as their enemies. All Cyber Elves are loyal to Mother Elf and to X, who can be viewed as Father Elf."

"That right!" Pepper chirped, "Pepper friend Zero!"

"You need an army, and here we are." Cyber Elf X replied, "I'm going to take on Mars myself since we know your weapons are ineffective. Each one of you will have a team of Cyber Elves with you. use them well." Cyber Elf X named each of the teams and the crowd of cyber elves around him lessened. Another glow filled the room as another Cyber Elf appeared with thousands more cyber elves around her. X automatically turned to the new Cyber Elf.

"Father Elf, is this wise?" the new Cyber Elf was clearly female.

"Mother Elf." Cyber Elf X inclined his head in respect, "Good of you to come. We have to do this. They are walking into a death trap unless we help them. Your past self is here too."

Mother Elf glowed, taking on a form much like Cyber Elf X. Her robes were pink with a silver cross on the front. She had a pair of silvery wings. Her hair was blond and her eyes light green. Alia gasped, realizing she was staring at herself. Mother Elf smiled at her.

"I see that you recognize me. I am you from the future." Mother Elf Smiled, "X knew he would always be with you. He loves you very much."

"I'm going to become a Cyber Elf?" Alia asked.

"You will." Mother Elf replied.

"That's why you look so familiar!" Megaman Zero called out, "I knew there was a reason behind why I felt like I knew you!"

"Took you long enough." Mother Elf turned back to Cyber Elf X, "We will join you. I understand how dire this is. Tell me, your past self isn't by per chance, dead? I felt you dying."

"My past self was killed by Mars, who has overran HQ. I have to help fix this mess because I caused it in the first place." Cyber Elf X looked away from Mother Elf.

"You have to stop blaming yourself for this mess!" Mother Elf reached up and turned his face toward her, "I love you too much to stand aside and watch you beat yourself up over this mess."

"I created Dark X." Cyber Elf X replied.

"Dark X is a fear you must conquer. I will help you. so will Zero." Mother Elf replied.

"Medic, can you finish healing those who need it?" Signus asked, "I would like to get this done with as soon as possible."

"I've healed as much as I dare." Medic replied.

"Medic, can you finish it?" Signus asked.

"I don't want to push it. I don't know how it will affect my unborn baby." Medic explained.

"You're pregnant?" Signus asked, "When were you going to spread the word? It's Zero's, right? do you know what you are having yet?"

"Yes, it is Zero's. We decided to wait until after this mess blows over, but X knew and so dose Gate, Cinnamon, Dad, Uncle D, Alia, Palette, and Axl. I found out after I got stabbed saving Zero. We are having a girl." Medic smiled, "I don't know how my armor change or how my healing touch affects her."

"I'll handle the healing end then." Mother Elf replied, going through the tiny group and healing those that needed it. Soon, everyone was ready to go.

"Medic, I want you to stay behind with Alia. It is too dangerous for you and I don't want to endanger our child." Zero pulled Medic aside.

"Medic, it is for the best. We can help by being their navigators." Alia said.

"But won't they need me healing those that fall?" Medic asked.

"I'll handle it." Mother Elf promised.

"They will be fine." Alia guided Medic to the wall of computers while the others headed out. Palette decided to go with the others because of how few their numbers were. Alia and Medic watched the screen. They took their places as night fell.

"Holy cow." Signus breathed, looked down at the HQ from his location on top of a building. The HQ was fully surrounded by Mavericks, and Signus wondered if the plan would work. He had never seen this many mavericks in one location. Around him, he could make out Zero leaning through a window, rifle locked and loaded, awaiting his command. Signus knew that everyone else was hidden in strategic locations around the HQ. Mother Elf was somewhere below them, while Cyber Elf X was in the air. He would make the first pass to get the attention of the Mavericks which is when Signus knew he would give the order to open fire. He didn't get much more time to think as Cyber Elf X began a slow descent, looking more like a wounded bird then a Cyber Elf. The Mavericks looked up, and some opened fire. Cyber Elf X dropped faster. He shot inches above their heads and turned for another go. As he rushed past Signus, Signus gave the order to open fire. Bullets and plasma shots rained down, scattering the Mavericks. Mother Elf joined Cyber Elf X in the air. Signus turned to see Zero vanish for a second only to come back up wiping a streak of blood off his cheek. Signus nodded, and Zero vanished again. Minutes later, Zero and Megaman Zero charged through the remaining Mavericks to reach the door. Signus gave out another order and quickly joined them minutes later. Thousands of Cyber Elves popped out to cause more grief to the Mavericks. The front doors yawned open. They rushed inside.

"Get everyone out of here! Mars is mine!" Zero ordered.

"I'm going with him!" Cyber Elf X nodded, "Let's go! Mars is in the Command Center!"

* * *

Axl heard the fighting going on outside and silently prayed it was his friends and not the Mavericks fighting among each other. Behind him, were most of the Navigators. Axl had quickly passed himself off as a Navigator which got him thrown in with the other Navigators. He had watched as the cells containing hunters were slowly emptied.

"Is it our guys?" Someone whispered.

"It's hopeless. X would be able to save us, but he is gone." a male voice answered.

Axl spun to face the Navigator who spoke.

"Excuse me? Are you forgetting about someone? Let me give you a hint. He's red, got long blond hair, and he is married to Medic! He may not be X, but he will save our skins!" Axl snapped, "Plus, There is Alia, and those new hunters that weren't captured! I worked with Blues, and he is pretty good at what he does!"

"X couldn't defeat Mars." the navigator turned from the steaming hunter.

"So? Mars will be lucky if Zero lets him live!" Axl fumed, "What is wrong with you people? Am I the only one thinking positively here?"

"Shh! I hear footsteps!" the Navigators and the Hunter shrank back from the door.

"Code 349728, Override." a familiar voice responded. The door hissed open.

"Signus!" Axl cheered, "See? I told you we'd be saved!"

"Axl! You're alive!" Signus greeted, "This is everyone! Let's go! Axl, I want you and Harpuia in the air now!"

"Yes, sir!" both Hunter and Guardian leapt into the air.

* * *

"Mars!" Zero thundered, breaking into the Command Center. It was empty. He moved forward cautiously, Cyber Elf X beside him, "Where is he?"

"He is in here." Cyber Elf X replied, "I sense him right… here." He raised his left hand which glowed as his antennae flowed down it to form a rainbow sword. He performed a diagonal slice near a computer, and there was a scream as Mars appeared, clutching a bleeding gash on his arm.

"I killed you!" He screamed, his eyes wide in terror for Cyber Elf X had gone transparent. Zero had to all but stuff a fist into his mouth to keep from laughing. He knew what Cyber Elf X was doing.

"Boo." Cyber Elf X landed another blow, "You defeated my body, but can you defeat my spirit?"

Mars shrank backwards, "I didn't! I mean, Sunstar told me to!"

"Really? My blood is on your hands." Cyber Elf X drove Mars to the ground, "Zero, would you like to do the honors?"

"With pleasure!" Zero shifted to Absolute Armor, "take a good long look, Mars, cause I am the last thing you'll ever see!" he sank his claws into Mars's injured arm and literally tore it off of him. Cyber Elf X stepped back, and froze in horror.

"Zero stop! That's not Mars!" he cried out.

"What?" Zero looked down and swore, "Storm Eagle! What did Mars do to you?"

"Zero?" Eagle looked up at him, "Thanks. Mars has hidden himself among us. He has taken each Hunter and transformed them into himself. The only way to determine who is the real Mars is by hurting us. I'll live. It's only an arm. Lifesaver can reattach it later."

"Mars is on the observation deck." Cyber Elf X replied, "Or is it another hunter? I'm picking him up in Medical Bay too. I'll handle the observation deck."

"Got it. Eagle, get yourself out of here." Zero ordered as he took off behind Cyber Elf X. They parted ways at an intersection. Zero headed down to Medical Bay. Someone screamed, which was followed by dull thuds of punches landing on flesh. Zero finally reached the doors to Medical Bay and kicked them open. As he raced into the room, a battered Lifesaver brought his wrench down hard on Mars head.

"It's Gate. Give it a few minutes." Lifesaver turned to Zero, "about time you got here."

"Medic is okay." Zero said, "I had her stay behind with Alia." he quickly filled the doctor in on what had happened. At their feet, Gate groaned and opened his eyes.

"I'm in Medical Bay? Last I remember is being shoved into a weird machine." Gate checked the lump that had formed on his head, "I take it I was knocked back into my senses?"

"You can thank Lifesaver. I am going to find Cyber Elf X." Zero turned to leave, and stopped, "Sunstar?" it came out as a low hiss.

"I'm not Sunstar. I'm Sungod, his twin brother. He is destruction while I am creation. I came because I think I can save X." Sungod stepped fully into the room, "You have to trust me. X died too early by the wrong hands."

"I should trust you because?" Zero asked acidly.

"I might be able to bring X back." Sungod looked directly into Zero's eyes, "Please, I have to try."

"No." Zero snarled coldly, "You will not go anywhere near X's body! I don't care if you can save him or not!"

"Zero, we need X. We are losing the war by inches here. I can see it. You don't have to trust Sungod. Just give him a change to try." Gate pleaded.

"Please, Zero? I know you want this badly." Lifesaver put in.

Zero closed his eyes and sighed. Lifesaver was right. He wanted X back badly, but now he was having doubts. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go through losing X a second time. His hands clenched themselves into fists as a single hot tear rolled down his cheek. He thought of Alia, of Axl, of all those X cared about the most. He opened his eyes again.

"I don't trust you, Sungod. Lifesaver, Gate, do not let him out of your sight. I have to go help Cyber Elf X." Zero ran out of Medical bay as fast as he could. He didn't want to see it, or even be anywhere around Medical Bay if Sungod succeeded.

Cyber Elf X strode out onto the observation deck and leaned against the rail. He loved being up here alone, and found that he still did love it. He remembered always coming here alone just to enjoy the quiet. The observation deck faced the east, and it was still night. He knew that the sun would rise in three hours.

"The past couldn't beat me, the present couldn't beat me, and the future couldn't beat me. They send me a ghost to fight?" Mars hissed from somewhere behind and to the right of him. Cyber Elf X turned slowly to face the red, blue, and gray Stardroid. As he turned, he let his robe fall to the ground.

"I too, am from the future." Cyber Elf X hissed, "I am a Cyber Elf, and I can defeat you easily."

Cyber Elf X was wearing a black Kevlar suit with blue and white armor on top of it. It was styled differently then the armors Mars had seen so far. It was slim and as Mars would find out, very tough to damage. It allowed Cyber Elf X a greater range of movement then even the stealth armor. Mars lowered his cannon and fired, only to see the armor literally repair itself in seconds.

"I think I'm in trouble." Mars studied his new opponent.

"You think?" Cyber Elf X asked, his antennae flowing down both of his arms. His left arm formed a buster while his right arm formed a rainbow saber. He raised the buster, "Cyber Charged Shot." Mars screamed in horror then in agony as the hit tore through much of his chest plate.

"How?" Mars asked.

"I am a Cyber Elf, and your armor can not stand up to my attacks. Zero, do you want the honors, or should I finish it?" Cyber Elf X stepped back.

"He's mine!" Zero sank his claws into Mars's chest, "This is for Alia! You took the love of her life away from her! This is for Medic! You almost took me away from her! This is for Axl! You took away his Senpai! This is for me! You took away my best friend! This, is for X! You took away his life! He had a life to live!" Zero's claws turned red from the blood. It had splattered on his face and chest, giving him a truly demonic look. His armor seemed to glow. Cyber Elf X's eyes widened.

"Zero, stop. You did it. Mars is dead." he tried.

"No!" Zero turned to him, eyes blood red as his armor turned blood red. The Cyber Elf paled. Zero let out a primal scream.

"Calm down! This isn't good! Calm down! I was afraid of this!" Cyber Elf X tried to reason with the newly formed Red Demon, but Zero's mind wasn't there anymore. He had lost all coherent thought. Reaching down, Zero grabbed Mars and took off into the sky. Cyber Elf X could see him rip Mars into two and throw him away. Harpuia and Axl were his next victims. They both tried to reason with the demon Zero had become to no avail.

"Zero! It's me! Axl! You know me! You love me!" Axl dove backward to avoid Zero's bloody claws. Harpuia banked a hard right to avoid crashing into him. Cyber Elf X shifted to Seraph and put himself between Axl and the oncoming enraged Zero.

"Are they going to fight?" Axl whispered to Harpuia.

"I hope not." Harpuia whispered back.

"Zero! Listen to me!" Cyber Elf X managed to pin Zeros arms to his sides, "You need to calm down. You killed Mars. You got your revenge. Lets calm down."

Zero ripped free of the hold and spun to face the Seraph who blocked Zeros claws with his own. Zero got in a lucky shot as Cyber Elf X screamed, blood flowing from a shredded wing.

"Please, Zero! Think about Medic! Think about your unborn daughter! I know you are mad, I know you hurt, I know you are grieving. Let it out. It's okay." Axl tried.

Zero lifted his head to the sky and screamed. He raked the sky with his claws, before spinning to sink them into Cyber Elf X's wings. The Cyber Elf held perfectly still.

* * *

"This is all of him?" Sungod asked.

"Yes." Lifesaver said, "Total damage is 96 percent."

Sungod whistled, "I'm going to be brutally honest with you here. I've healed up to 68 percent total damage."

"You are going to try, right?" Gate asked.

"Yes, because I have to try. lets hope this works." Sungod reached up and removed his golden sun emblem. He laid it on X's chest, "I am creation." Sungod laid his right hand on the softly glowing emblem, "I am light." he laid his left hand on top of his right hand, "I am the giver of Life! Heed my calls, Yonder hero lost!" both of his hands and the emblem turned white with the brightly glowing light, "I am Life! I am calling you home, yonder hero!" All three pairs of Sungods wings opened fully, "Walk toward the Light! Walk toward Life! Come home, yonder Hero!" He was speaking in Latin.

"Is it working?" Gate whispered.

"I don't know." Lifesaver whispered back.

"Oh for crying out loud! Great Powers, I don't speak Latin very well! Just send X back, and make sure his body is restored while you are at it!" Sungod screamed at the ceiling. He jumped back as X was enveloped in glorious white light.

"Is this it?" Gate asked.

"I don't know!" Lifesaver hissed back.

The light faded away to reveal X, now fully restored. Right away, they noticed that his armor was different. He still wore a black Kevlar suit under the armor. His boots were blue along with his gantlets, helmet, and chest armor. White armor plating covered his legs and lower body.

X opened his eyes to see the bright lights of Medical Bay. Blinking, he sat up and saw his new armor for the first time. He turned to Gate, and Lifesaver, who were both staring at him in awe.

"Sungod did it!" Gate breathed, "X, how do you feel?"

"I'm fine." X turned to him.

The building shuddered as Zero attacked with another primal scream.

"What was that?" Lifesaver asked.

"That was Zero." X stood, "He needs me."

"Be careful out there!" Gate called out.

"I will!" X ran outside, ignoring the looks of shock he was getting. In the sky, Axl and Cyber Elf X were both trying to reason with the enraged Zero which was not having any effect at all. X closed his eyes and quickly found he could access all of his armors up to date. He chose Falcon, and hit the sky. Axl screamed as he saw him and nearly fell out of the sky.

"X? You live?" Axl asked.

"Shouldn't I be living?" X asked, turning to Zero, "Zero! It's me, X! you know me!"

"You died!" Axl screamed, "Zero, it's us! Somebody go get Medic!"

"I died?" X asked, turning to him.

"No time for this!" Axl pulled him out of the way of Zero's claws. Zero screamed again.

"Zero, it's me, X! you know me! I'm your best friend! Listen to me, Zero!" X looked deep into Zero's red eyes, "I know you are hurt and angry. You have every right to be hurt and angry. I'm here. I came back."

Zero cocked his head as if he were listening. Suddenly, his right hand snaked out to capture X, who stayed perfectly still. Zero let lose with a primal scream.

"ZEROOOOOOOOOOO!" X screamed back as a blinding white light engulfed both of them. When it cleared, Zero was back to normal, but his eyes were closed. They settled onto the ground, Zero's head in X's lap.

"How is Zero?" Axl asked.

"Alive, albeit a bit damaged. He is just sleeping now." X smiled, "What is this about me being dead?"

"Do you remember fighting Mars?" Axl asked.

"I did fight Mars." X's eyes went wide as he remembered, "Alia! Is she all right?"

"She's fine." Axl said, "She misses you."

"Hi, X. Thanks a lot." Zero smiled up at X.

"You remembered me!" X hugged him, "Don't ever do that again!"

"Don't ever die like that again!" Zero sat up, "I don't ever want to go through losing you again!"

"Fall back!" Signus ordered, "Zero, stop sleeping around! Is that X?"

"Miss me?" X asked.

"Miss you? You almost cost us this war!" Signus bellowed, charging toward X with Palette behind him, "You are not allowed to die, or get hurt again! I won't allow it!"

"X! Alia is going to be so happy!" Palette pounced on him.

"Air! I need air!" X gasped.

"Oops, sorry!" Palette stepped back, "Hey, where did Axl go?"

"Look! The sun! its rising!" someone pointed out.

"It's beautiful." Axl stood next to X, "Look! We lived to see another day!"

"It's moments like these that serve to remind me of the reasons for which I stand and fight. I fight so I can live to see tomorrow. I fight for those who can not fight for themselves. I fight because no one else will." X stood in the rising sunlight. The light glinted off his armor, creating a very impressive sight. It was as if he'd become the sunlight. Zero watched, and knew that X would defeat the Stardroids and save their world.

Inside the HQ, Megaman Zero was still searching for Ceil and Alouette. He was getting more frantic as time wore on. Inside a lab, Ceil held Alouette close to her as they hid against the far wall. They could hear footsteps coming closer to the lab. Alouette whimpered, burying her face in Ceils shoulder.

"Ceil? Alouette!" Megaman Zero paused outside the lab doors before opening them. Ceil saw only a dark silhouette and cringed, pulling Alouette closer to herself. She squeezed her eyes closed in terror.

"Daddy!" Alouette wiggled free of Ceil's grip and ran to Megaman Zero's waiting arms. Ceil looked up and gasped. She flung herself into his arms.

"Thank god you both are okay!" Megaman Zero breathed.

Ceil looked up at the one she loved to see tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Oh, Zero!" She hugged him, "Is he gone?"

"X took care of him, and let my past self finish him off. It was the best he could do to sooth the anger in my past self." Megaman Zero explained, "Mars won't hurt you any more."

"I was so scared, Zero. I thought for sure you were gone. I kept thinking to myself to protect Alouette. Now you are back. Just hold me." Ceil closed her eyes, "I want to forget Mars, and forget this place. I want to go home."

"So do I." Megaman Zero replied, "I keep seeing Medic, and I want so bad to hug her, to hold her close, but I know I can't. I wish I could warn her, but I can't."

"You are right about that, Zero."

"X." Megaman Zero turned.

"We have to be careful not to screw things up even more. X is back with us and he has had a major upgrade. Look, the sun is rising. We did it. We made it through the night. We lived to see a new day." Cyber Elf X pointed out the window he was standing next to. They looked out to see X standing in the light. It was as if he had become the sun.

"You look heroic." Ceil smiled, "He is wearing your armor."

"He has gotten my armor through Sungod, who was able to revive him." Cyber Elf X explained, "Everything is happening as it should."

"How much longer until we can get back to our time?" Megaman Zero asked.

"We can't go back until the Pure is restored. Time is still running out. It shouldn't be much longer now. This is the last time I will be able to talk to you or assume this form. I have to revert to Cyber Elf form because my energy is nearly spent. This will buy us a week at most. Make sure X knows." Cyber Elf X was glowing as he finished talking. The glow faded as X hovered in Cyber Elf form. He was still damaged. He was missing a spire and part of a rainbow figure eight. Also, he was transparent. Megaman Zero shifted Alouette to his right arm so he could pull out the Pure. The transparent X basically fell into it. He flashed feebly before going dark. Ceil and Megaman Zero knew that Cyber Elf X was merely entering a sleep cycle to save energy. Alouette knew that too.

Outside, Medic and Alia ran to join the group. Medic went to Zero while Alia watched sadly. She was happy for Medic, but it made her miss X even more. Someone put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You miss him, don't you?" the voice was all too familiar. Alia finally turned, and stopped dead as she found herself looking up at a pair of familiar emerald eyes. She found herself swaying on her feet. Strong arms helped her sit down. The emerald eyes never left her face.

"Is this real? X? is that you?" Alia asked.

"It's me. I'm back." X smiled.

Alia threw herself into his arms, "I missed you so much! I never want to go through that again! I love you! Just hold me!"

"Alia, I'm yours." X merely smiled as he held the one he loved close to him.

"Where is Palette?" Axl asked worriedly.

"She's fine." Signus stepped aside, "I was giving you a few last moments to savor breathing."

"eep!" was all Axl managed to get out as Palette literally tackled him.

"Palette, he's turning blue." X laughed out loud.

'I don't care! I was so worried!" Palette struggled to hang onto the squirming Axl, who managed to break free and run for his life with Palette hot on his heels.

"No fair! Flying isn't allowed! Hey! You come down from there! I have every right to love my Axl! I was scared for you! Oh yea? Eagle, good of you to appear. Would you mind giving me a lift? Thanks!"

"Eagle no! She's going to kill me!"

"So normal." X commented, "Should somebody go check on Axl to make sure she doesn't actually kill him this time?"

There was a scream followed by a loud crash.

"You want the honors?" Zero asked, leaning against Medic.

"Okay I'll go." X walked off.

"Zero!" Harpuia landed, "Do you remember what just happened?"

"Last thing I remember is attacking Mars…" Zero paled, "I became a monster! I almost killed X again!"

"He got you back to normal. You destroyed Mars. He is in a billion microscopic pieces. The guy isn't coming back, not ever." Harpuia explained, "You lost control is all."

"I'm a danger to everyone." Zero pulled away from Medic.

"Stop, Zero. You have a new form. You just need to learn how to control it. Remember when X went Seraph for the first time? He too, lost control." Medic replied.

"I know why you both lost control." Harpuia smiled, "Seraph is actually a beast form just like your new form. They enhance your primal emotions and instincts so you act out upon them. You lost control only because you were angry at Mars and you were still grieving over the loss of X."

"He's right, Zero." X rejoined them, "Axl is alive still. When I first went Seraph, I was incapable of coherent thought. All I wanted to do was destroy. I remember screaming a lot. You and the 0th unit had to literally knock me out to get me back to normal. Now, I'm in complete control."

* * *

**Queen Sunstar: Chapter six ended up being over 15000 words long so I decided to split it into two chapters, hence the two chapter update.**


	7. return of X part 2

"I am curious as to why Sunstar attacked Zero and called him Red Demon." Medic said.

"I bet It has to do with my new form. How did Sunstar know? This was my first time becoming the Red Demon." Zero replied.

At that moment, Megaman Zero arrived with Alouette and Ceil, who was holding the Pure. Alouette clung to Megaman Zero for all she was worth. The Pure started flashing.

"I though he was supposed to be asleep." Megaman Zero turned to her.

"Relax. He is talking in Elf code. Each letter of the alphabet is represented by a number of flashes. A is one flash, B is two flashes, and so on, until you get to E, which is one long flash. Two long flashes mean J, three means O, and you get the idea. I know Elf code so let me translate. Two long flashes by two short flashes, L, one long flash by four short flashes, I, one long flash by two short flashes, g, Light? Two long flashes by two short flashes, L again, one short flash, A, two short flashes, B, Lab? Light Lab?" Ceil looked up.

"He means Light Laboratories." Megaman Zero clarified, "Two long flashes by three short flashes, M, one long flash, E, Me? Another m, mem? Oh! Memory!"

"He told me to take X and go to the Light Laboratories because we need to recall memories." Zero remembered, "I didn't understand what he met, and I still don't get it."

"I guess he means we need to go to Light Laboratories and it will become clear." X said, "We'll go out as soon as things calm down here."

* * *

It was four days before they were able to go out on their new mission. Axl was bummed that he couldn't go, but he agreed to stay behind to help protect HQ. Signus ordered patrols around HQ around the clock. Navigators were required to armor up for duty and to take lessons from several of the Hunters in combat training. Signus swore that Mars's invasion would never have a chance to repeat itself. They had been caught with their guard down and Signus didn't like it one bit. X and Zero, on hover cycles, hit the main highway. It had taken a lot of cajoling and downright begging on Zero's part followed by Douglas making him swear on Medic's life that he would not bust the new cycle. X veered to the left, buster out. Zero tensed. There were several flashes of light as X fired his buster. Zero got closer to see a group of Metools reduced to scrap.

"You damage them enough?" Zero asked.

"They are Metools and they are Mavericks. Normal Metools don't go on a rampage and damage the highway." X replied.

The ride was mostly quiet after that. Zero knew something was bothering X. He decided to question X about it.

"X, is there something bugging you?" he asked, "You are never that violent against an enemy."

"I'm fine. I'm not used to the new armor." X looked ahead, slowing to a stop for a red light as they left the highway.

"X, I know you too well. Spit it out." Zero ordered.

"It's the Pure." X said finally, "Neptune had some of it, but Mars didn't have any of it. Where did it go? back when I fought him, he was literally drowning in it. Something isn't right here and it is bothering me."

The light changed at last and they moved into downtown traffic.

"That is it? Are you sure your death and revival has nothing to do with it?" Zero asked, "I've seen the looks you've been getting. I nearly chewed out a veteran hunter because of it. He is lucky Signus was with me or else I would have left him with bleeding ears."

"I think they hate me for it." X looked away, "Zero, I don't think I can be the Supreme Commander of the Maverick Hunters anymore."

"What? X! you loved being the Supreme Commander!" Zero sputtered in shock, "They don't hate you."

"Do you know who revived me?" X suddenly whipped to him, "I was revived by the enemy! They are waiting for me to go Maverick! I know it!"

"Sungod is not the enemy!" Zero screamed back.

"Will you think about it for a minute? Sungod is Sunstar!" X shot back.

"Sungod is a golden seraph! Sunstar is an egomaniac hell-bent on destroying all that is good! They are different people! Sungod saved Axl and me from certain death, and he revived you!" Zero hissed, "Erzähl mir nicht solche Scheiße!"

"Didn't you hear what Ceil told us? She is as shell shocked as you are! Lass das! Zero!" X snapped back at him, "Even I'm shocked! I'm the one who has to deal with it! I was revived by the very thing I'm trying to defeat!"

"You are not the enemy!" Zero spat, "You are my best friend, and I believe Sungod is on our side!"

"Sunstar is planning something that has to do with me! I'm going to go Maverick, and that promise still stands!" X looked back to the road and turned a corner.

Zero swallowed, knowing what X meant. Years ago, X had made Zero promise him that if he should ever turn Maverick, Zero would have to kill him. Zero closed his eyes for a second and sighed. He then followed X around the corner. They had reached the laboratories of Dr. Light. Currently, the once expansive lab was in disrepair. It was mostly underground. Zero followed X quietly. They turned on flashlights. Zero searched for a light switch and flipped it. X yelped and spun, buster ready to fire.

"Relax, X. It's just a light switch." Zero winced as X couldn't stop the shot that slammed into the wall millimeters from the light switch. Zero stared at the marks in shock, "X, you don't miss."

"I missed?" X went for a closer look, "Zero, There is something wrong with me. I don't miss. I always hit my targets."

"Don't panic. Cyber Elf X sent us here to remember, but I'm not remembering." Zero whispered back.

"You won't remember until you download the memories first."

"X wait!" Zero managed to direct X's shot away from the computer screen, "I know you!"

"You should. I'm Dr. Albert Willy, and I was the one who created you, Zero." the image on the screen spoke.

"Dr. Willy?" Zero stared at the image of his creator in near shock.

"Shocked? I am not the madman your dreams have made me out to be. Don't be shocked. Those dreams are really suppressed memories from the end of my evil reign. Megaman set me free from the darkness and I returned to Dr. Light. I decided to put you through the same testing Light was putting X through. The disks are here. Zero, you have the red disk. X, you have the blue disk. The memories are not all good. I hoped this day would never come." Dr. Willy sighed.

Zero picked up the disks and handed X the blue disk. They both inserted the disks into themselves at the same time. Zero sank to his knees as the memories came. X managed to make it to a chair before collapsing.

_X's Memories_

_A capsule. He was laying in a capsule. A heavy set man looked down at him with a sad smile. X recognized the man as Dr. Light. _

"_X, your older brother, Megaman, he died today." Light choked up, "Protoman brought him back to us. I'm worried about him. He is your other older brother. I've never seen him so sad. I found him crying in the kitchen earlier." Light stopped to wipe away tears, "Sunstar is finally gone, but the price was too much!"_

"_Dr. Willy! What are you doing here?" a female voice screamed suddenly, "What do you want with us? Isn't Megaman's death enough for you? Are you here to gloat?"_

"_Roll?" Light turned to leave, "I'll be back in a minute, X."_

_He found he could hear the heated discussion upstairs._

"_Willy? Why are you here?" Light asked._

_There was the sound of something metal dropping to the ground._

"_I've been used." Willy spat._

"_What?" Light asked, "What do you mean?"_

"_See for yourself." Willy kicked something across the floor to Light, who bent down to pick it up._

"_What is this thing?" Light stared at the small black box with several black wires sticking out of it._

"_It's a mind control device. I noticed a wire sticking out of my neck last night and I had Cutman run a scan on me. He removed that thing. I was being used." Willy explained, "It wasn't me behind those crimes I committed with the Robot Masters. Someone was using me."_

"_I don't believe you!" Roll spat, "This is a trick!"_

"_No trick." Bass walked into the room, "I scanned that thing myself. The energy signature is nearly untraceable. Willy, I sent Zero out to follow the trace. He last reported that he found another relay station and is working with the humans there to disrupt the signature. I told him to stay there until I got there. Protoman, do you want to come? It won't bring him back, but it may lead us to answers."_

"_I'll go." Protoman's voice was flat._

"_I believe you because?" Roll asked acidly._

"_I believe them." Protoman turned to her, his dark blue, nearly purple eyes meeting her blue ones._

"_It could be a trick!" Roll screamed._

"_Who is Zero?" Light asked, "Why don't we all come in and sit in the living room so Willy can explain. Roll, why don't you bring us some coffee?" _

_They all moved to the living room while Roll got busy in the kitchen. X increased his hearing range to be able to hear them better. He didn't know why, but something told him he was going to need to know this information for later. _

"_Thanks, Roll." Light took a cup of coffee while Willy stared at his cup of coffee like it might come alive and bite him. He sighed, and took a tentative taste. _

"_Megaman Zero Willy is my last great creation. He is far more advanced then the Robot Masters. I have been training him, teaching him, and now he is tracking the signature. He is powerful, and I know he will be an asset to humanity now that I'm free." Willy explained, "He is like Megaman X Light in a way. Skull Fortress came under attack, killing many of my Robot Masters, and Alouette, my grand daughter. She shoved me, Bass, and Zero into escape pods but she was shot. As she died before us, she managed to launch the escape pods."_

"_What attacked your base?" Light asked._

"_I don't know, but it looks like a taller version of Megaman wearing black armor." Willy explained, "I sent Bass back and he returned with several visual and audio recordings of the battle. It's not pretty." _

_Wordlessly, Bass stood and inserted the tape into the VCR. The TV turned on and the tape began to play. Buster shots and crystals flew across the screen. Alouette screamed. Something was moving in the shadows. The screen shifted to show a black clad being with red eyes. The face zoomed in and Light gasped, recognizing his creation. His mind screamed that this couldn't be right, this couldn't be X. the camera shifted to Willy running beside Zero and Alouette, who suddenly keeled over, blood gushing from between her shoulder blades. Willy screamed, and Zero's face twisted into a look of pure rage. Alouette managed to scramble to her knees and the screen changed to the view from inside the escape capsule. Alouette was on the ground now and Zero was pounding hard on the door of the escape pod and screaming her name. the screen shook, then went dark._

_The last part was me." Bass said, "Hold on, incoming transmission." Bass stood and left the room. When he came back, he was white. "That was Zero. The relay station is under attack by shadows. This happened right before Dark X came on Skull Island. Treble? Flight mode. Protoman, Get Rush and lets go." _

_Protoman whistled and Rush lopped into the room. He wasn't himself. His color was faded, and he moved about gloomily. Protoman gave him a command, and he slipped into flight mode. They both took off. _

_X found himself slipping into sleep mode sometime after that. Days went by, and he was allowed out of the capsule to get used to himself and his weapons. He never saw the one called Zero, but he did see Protoman a lot. Protoman took charge of training him. X crashed early one night after a brutal training session with Protoman. When he awoke, a red Reploid with long blond hair was standing over the capsule._

"_You sure about this, Dr. Willy?" the Reploid asked._

"_We don't have a choice, Zero." Dr. Willy slid open the capsule door, "You can't take him on your own. X here can help you. It is for the best. If he isn't stopped, we won't go there."_

_X allowed himself to be pulled from the capsule. A quick systems check told him he was at peak efficiency. Willy smiled._

"_I'm Zero, and that is Dr. Willy, my creator. I need your help. I am fighting to save the whole world from Dark X, but I can't do it on my own. Will you help me, X?" Zero asked._

"_Dark X?" X asked._

"_Dark X is basically a dark version of you. He is not of this world. He is also responsible for controlling me. He has to be stopped or else. Light is gone. Roll, Bass, Protoman, gone. All of the Robot Masters still alive are waiting to help you. Please, we need your help." Willy explained._

"_I'll help you. What to you want me to do?" X asked._

"_Good, he is with us. You are with me. Let's go. Willy, navigate for us from here." Zero took the lead as he led X out of the house. _

"_Are you two reading me loud and clear?" Willy asked over their coms._

"_I read you." Zero said._

"_So do I." X added, "loud and clear."_

"_Dark X is over southern Metropolis, and headed toward you. Here he comes!" Willy replied._

_The sky turned back as red beams of light crashed to the ground, vaporizing anything it touched. Zero bit back a cry of rage. X stared at the sky, and raised his buster which was maxed out. He counted to three, and fired. Something shrieked as the shot connected with something unseen._

"_He's in the sky!" X cried out._

"_Then we bring him down here!" Zero replied, firing both of his busters at once. They were greeted with another scream. A single red light slammed into the ground in front of them to reveal a figure in black armor. He had red eyes and a red crystal on his black helmet. The figure screamed again._

"_That's Dark X?" X asked._

"_Yes!" Zero dove to the ground to avoid a slew of rapid fire buster shots. X rolled to the side and came up firing his buster. Dark X screamed again, unfurling three pairs of long black wings. He charged forward, catching X in his claws._

"_X!" Zero screamed, trying to line up a shot._

"_Let me go!" X squirmed in the iron grip but couldn't get lose._

"_Why should I?" Dark X hissed coldly._

_X finally got a look at his captors face and screamed. He was staring at his own face._

"_You can't be me! I'm not evil!" X cried out._

"_Oh but you are. Feel the unholy darkness stirring deep within you. Embrace it." Dark X snarled._

"_No! I won't let it happen!" Zero screamed, taking the shot. Dark X dropped X right into the blast, causing him to scream in agony as the shot tore through his armor to expose critical circuitry, "X! get out of here! You are badly hurt!" _

_X didn't move. He was laying on the ground, gasping, clearly going into shock. Dark X dove again, dropping something into the exposed wires in X's chest. _

"_I did what I came here for! Ha! Now we wait!" Dark X took off._

"_Wait! No!" Zero ran to the fallen X, "You are going to be okay." he carefully scooped him up and ran back to Lights lab where Willy, who had seen the whole thing, had a repair bed set up and waiting. X was awake, which Willy said was a good thing. The damage wasn't too bad. Willy could repair him. It was the object that Dark X had put inside X that worried him. He tried to remove it, but it quickly proved to be impossible due to where it was at without causing more damage. A week later, the true horror unfolded. X snapped. Zero found himself fighting X and trying to reason with him. He managed to subdue X enough to get him down to the Lab and strapped down inside a capsule. _

"_it's a virus!" Willy read through the scan quickly, "I don't know if I can save him!"_

"_You have to try!" Zero protested._

"_I've never seen a virus like this before! It has literally reprogrammed him! The antivirus programs I'm throwing at it don't seem to recognize it! There is one thing I can do." Willy typed in a code and the capsule sealed itself, "Problem is, it will take 30 years to work. We will leave him here and go back home to Skull Fortress."_

"_What did you do?" Zero asked fearfully._

"_I activated Lights prototype antivirus program. If it works, the virus will be gone." Willy turned and left with Zero behind him._

Zero's Memories

"_Good morning, Zero." a man smiled down at him, "I'm your creator, Dr. Willy."_

"_Morning, Dr. Willy." Zero sat up out of the capsule to see a mostly empty room. Willy smiled, his hand going to scratch an itch on the back of his neck. He felt a wire and his hand froze. _

"_Zero, why don't you go explore your home? Alouette? Show Zero around!" he waited until they both had left, "Cutman!" _

_Cutman, who looked like a red human with a pair of scissors sticking up out of his head, came into the room. Zero looked back, or tried to, but Alouette, who looked like a normal 14 year old human girl, was leading him away._

"_I'm Alouette Willy, Dr. Willy's grand daughter. This place is where we live and it is called Skull Fortress." Alouette was saying as Zero tried to pay attention, "This here is Gutsman and next to him is Crystalman and Bass." Alouette introduced him to everybody. Willy came out, a bandage on his neck, and Cutman, with the telltale blood on his scissors._

"_Cutman revolted!" Gutsman cried out, getting shushed by Crystalman._

_Willy smiled, "Actually, Cutman set me free. I have been being used by someone, and I'm going to find out who." _

"_Grandfather, what makes you think you were being controlled?" Alouette asked._

"_This, my dear." Willy held up a black box with several wires sticking out of it, "Bass, I want you and Crystalman working on figuring out what this is."_

"_Yes, Doctor." Crystalman went and took the device from Willy. He and Bass left the room for the computer lab. Zero found himself alone with Alouette again._

"_Let's finish our tour." Alouette smiled, "This is the main area, and this way takes us to the labs. Here you will find the computer lab, work labs, and down this way takes you to the repair labs. Over here is the living quarters, where you will be given a room, and this way leads to the quarters I share with Grandpa. Alouette led him to a window, "And finally, we have the training facility over there, and that about covers it."_

"_You seem sad." Zero said._

"_I wish I could go outside." Alouette replied, "I can't go outside because I could get sick. I have to stay in here so I don't get sick."_

"_How come?" Zero asked, curiously._

"_Back when I was six years old, my immune system started to attack my nerves and muscles. I got sick with a common cold and it nearly killed me. My parents decided to send me to live with Grandpa where I wouldn't have to worry about getting sick. I miss being outside. To go outside, I have to wear a special suit that keeps me safe from getting sick." Alouette said, "I am slowly losing the use of my arms and legs. Anyway, enough about me. Do you know why Grandpa made you?"_

"_I'm not sure." Zero admitted, "I'm probably his newest Robot Master."_

_Days and weeks passed and Bass and Crystalman were no closer to finding out the truth of the black box. Zero was out on patrol when he saw Sunstar for the first time. Sunstar was beating on a small blue Reploid boy riding on a dog. They were out over the water. Zero was on a hover board so he was able to get closer._

"_I won't back down!" the boy was screaming, "I'll stop you even if it costs me my life!"_

"_Very well, then!" Sunstar sneered, "Prepare to meet your maker!"_

"_My maker is still alive!" the boy spat._

"_In that case, prepare to, um, give me a moment here… oh to heck with it. Prepare to die!" Sunstar charged his buster. _

"_a buster shot?" the boy dodged it, "come on! That's old!"_

"_Hold still, Megaman!" Sunstar fumed, charging up another shot, "Die!"_

"_Never!" Megaman screamed, coming in for a right cross followed by an uppercut to Sunstar's jaw. _

"_Idiot!" Sunstar released the shot he was charging. Megaman couldn't get out of the way fast enough and took the shot in the gut. He doubled over in pain, his arms wrapped around his stomach. Zero couldn't take anymore and charged in with a buster shot to Sunstar's face. As Sunstar reeled backward, a kick sent him flying into the ocean. _

"_Are you okay?" Zero asked Megaman, who nodded._

"_Thanks for the reprieve." he said, "You must be Zero."_

"_I am Zero. Are you Megaman?" Zero asked._

"_Yes, I am." Megaman said, "Watch out!" He shoved Zero back only to have a beam of light blast through his body. Zero screamed. Sunstar rose from the water snarling. White hot anger coursed through Zero's body. He became enveloped in silvery light. When it died down, Zero looked truly demonic. His red armor was now blood red. His helmet gained a pair of blood red wings. A pair of blood red wings adorned his back. His hands had become claws._

"_Red Demon!" Sunstar spat. _

_Zero let lose with a primal scream as he charged at Sunstar, claws glinting. Sunstar stumbled backward in a vain attempt to avoid the oncoming demon hell-bent on leaving his remains as fish food. Below, several sharks circled, knowing that if Sunstar fell, they would have themselves a nice Stardroid dinner. Zero sank his claws into Sunstar's body and ripped out chunks of armor. He let them fall to the ocean where they vanished in seconds in a shark feeding frenzy. More and more of Sunstar's armor became shark food as Zero advanced. _

"_Stop, Zero!" Megaman reappeared. He was glowing from the inside out, "Please, stop."_

_The Red Demon and the robot boy locked eyes, blue meeting blue. Zero turned to face Megaman and began to back away from Sunstar. Sunstar saw his opportunity and lunged at Zero. A blast of something white hit him head on. Megaman tore his gaze away from Zero and turned to stare down Sunstar's blue eyes. Sunstar widened his eyes at the intensity of the stare. Something was closing around him. Zero let lose with another primal scream. Megaman turned to him. His glow was even brighter. Sunstar found himself unable to move as the coffin formed around him. _

"_Zero, snap out of it, please. I know you are there. I know you are scared. It's okay. Sunstar can't hurt you anymore." Megaman winced painfully, opening his arms to embrace the Red Demon. Zero felt love, warmth, and light fill his soul. His vision cleared and he was back to himself. Megaman winced, and crumbled into himself. The coffin fell to land on a beach. Megaman joined it seconds later. Zero helped him hide the coffin inside a cave. _

"_Zero… you can go… now. Protoman… is on his way…" Megaman gasped sharply._

"_But Megaman!" Zero protested._

"_Protoman will kill you!" Megaman screamed, "He sees you as a Willy bot and therefore, his sworn enemy!" _

"_But you are hurt bad! I can't leave you behind! What if he doesn't come?" Zero asked._

"_He is here!" Megaman gasped, hearing familiar footsteps, "Go hide! Please!"_

_Zero shrank back into the shadows as Protoman arrived._

"_Megaman!" Protoman gasped, "What happened?"_

"_I defeated Sunstar…" Megaman allowed Protoman to take him into his arms, "Sunstar is gone…"_

"_Shh, don't try to talk. Let me see where you are hurt." Protoman lifted his younger brother's hands away from his stomach. He winced, "Dad will have you fixed in no time. Rush is waiting outside."_

"_I can't be fixed this time, Protoman." Megaman looked up at his brother, "I'm fatally injured."_

"_No, don't talk like that! Dad can fix you! I promise!" Protoman took a closer look at Megaman's injuries, not wanting to believe what his younger brother was telling him. He knew the injury was fatal from the moment he first saw it._

"_It hurts so much right now…" Megaman's body was shutting down and the brothers both knew it, "Protoman, I can't see you."_

"_It's okay. I'm right here." Protoman replied, "I'm right here." _

"_promise me you will tell Dad and Roll the truth. Tell them I defeated Sunstar. Tell them… I love them… that I'm waiting for them to join me on the other side. You too." Megaman was gasping now, "I'm cold."_

"_I promise." Protoman forced himself to swallow. He would not cry now._

"_Protoman…" Megaman fell silent. Protoman felt him going still, "Protoman…" _

"_Megaman?" Protoman knew the horrible truth, but he didn't want to believe it. "Megaman!"_

_Zero waited, and watched. After a long while, Protoman stood and left the cave. Zero heard an engine roar to life as Protoman left. He sighed, and finally left the cave. It was a long flight back to Skull Fortress. He found Willy and told him the news. The doctor was shocked into silence. He then got up and locked himself in his quarters so Zero used the com to relay the news._

"_He was our enemy. Why do I feel bad?" Gutsman turned to Iceman._

"_We finally are rid of him, but it wasn't by our hands. I can only imagine how Dr. Light, Roll, and Protoman are taking it." Iceman answered._

_Willy had changed a bit. He was no longer working the Robot Masters so hard. He had even taken up training Zero in combat. Zero proved to be excellent at ranged weapons and decent at hand to hand combat. Zero loved it when Alouette was allowed to come watch him spar with Gutsman. He was getting really good. Zero spent his time training with Gutsman and hanging out with Alouette and Bass. _

"_You think you can take me on? I heard you tell Gutsman after you defeated him for the 35__th__ time that you could take me on." Bass cornered him, "I accept your challenge!"_

"_As do I. Gutsman is too easy." Zero remarked, "you are on."_

"_Meet me inside the training facility in ten minutes." Bass smiled as he left. _

_When Zero arrived, the stands were full. He spotted Alouette sitting next to Willy. Bass entered the training floor._

"_I see you got everybody to watch us spar." Zero smiled, "You really want them to see you getting creamed?"_

"_Hey! The only one getting creamed today is you." Bass joked back as he warmed up, "I'm not going easy on you ether."_

"_I wouldn't have it any other way." Zero replied, also warming up._

_They faced each other._

"_Battle Start!" Gutsman called as the two combatants charged forward._

_Zero blocked Basses punch and delivered a kick to Basses shin. Bass back flipped out of range and let lose with a double shot from his busters. Zero turned sideways and let the hit fly by him before letting lose with several shots of his own. They went back and forward, trading blows and dodging what the other dished out at them. The Robot Masters cheered on their favorites. This went on for sometime until the whole island rocked in a violent explosion. Somebody screamed. Zero instantly turned to find Alouette huddled in Willy's arms. _

"_We are under attack!" Iceman screamed._

"_Battle stations!" Willy barked out, "Bass, Zero, get Alouette to safety!"_

"_Yes, Doctor!" Bass called out as he and Zero rushed to Alouette's side. They quickly helped her into her EV suit and got her outside. Black shadows danced around them as Bass tried to put plasma bullets through them. They did no harm. _

"_What are these things?" Zero asked._

"_I don't know!" Bass replied._

_Alouette screamed and fell, a shadowed hand around her leg. It pulled her toward an open hole in the ground. She screamed again. Zero reached out for her and tried to pull her back. Bass shot plasma like a demented demon from hell at the shadow to no avail._

"_It's no use! Plasma isn't working!" Alouette screamed, her feet dangling over the hole. Zero held her by the arms._

"_Bass, try something else!" Zero screamed, "I can't stop her from going in!"_

"_Right!" Bass drew a sword and hacked the ground to pieces, "Swords out too!" _

_Zero kicked out in a vain attempt to stop their forward motion. The shadow lurched and his eyes went wide._

"_That's it! Bass! Use your shadow to attack the shadow!" He screamed._

"_How?" Bass asked._

"_Attack using your shadow!" Zero cried out desperately. Alouette was half in the hole. Bass picked up his sword and lashed out, making the shadow of the sword hit the invading shadow. Zero was unprepared for Alouette to suddenly come flying up and out of the hole to land on his chest and lower body. He found himself being dragged toward the hole next. Alouette screamed. Bass spun and hacked through the shadows, releasing Zero._

"_Shadow puppet." Alouette hissed, "it's a shadow controlled by another being."_

_Zero fired his buster in the air to watch as its shadow plowed through the shadows on the ground. The shadows retreated and more screams ripped their attention to the main building. They ran._

_They got inside to see that many of their friends had fallen at the hands of someone in black. The figure turned. _

"_You can't be Megaman!" Bass screamed, "Megaman died a few days ago after defeating Sunstar!" _

"_I am called Dark X." Dark X advanced, "I am your downfall."_

"_Correction, we are your downfall!" Zero charged, busters firing, at Dark X. Dark X easily flipped Zero over his shoulder. Zero came down hard on the ground and promptly found himself serving as a step stool to Iceman, who was blasted backwards by one of Basses stray shots. Zero scrambled to his feet before anyone else could use him as a step stool. Dark X cut through Robot Masters left and right as if he were a hot knife cutting through butter. Zero grabbed Alouette and ran. Bass joined him seconds later with Willy. They raced to the escape pods, and Alouette suddenly cried out as something hit her between the shoulder blades. She fell forward, a red stain spreading between the shoulder blades. Dark X dawned behind her. She screamed, and somehow managed to lurch to her feet. She shoved them into the escape pods and sank to her knees. Turning, she reached for the button that would launch the two pods. Zero was screaming and pounding on the escape pod doors. Alouette finally reached the button and pushed it. The last they saw of her as the pods were launched was Alouette sinking to the ground with a soft sigh. The pods hit the beach gently and opened to expel their payload._

"_Alouette!" Zero screamed, "We have to go back for her! She's hurt!"_

"_No, Zero. She is beyond all pain now." Willy explained gently, "She was dying as she saved us."_

"_But why didn't she join us?" Zero asked._

"_Zero, she is dead. She gave her life so Dark X wouldn't kill us." Bass sighed, "What can we do now?"_

"_We go to Lights Laboratories. Dark X can not be stopped by you and Zero alone." Willy sighed, "Bass, I need you to go back and try to get something together that will show Light what happened."_

"_I'll go, Doctor." Bass said, "Zero? Can you track this signature?" _

"_Yes." Zero replied, glad for something to do that would take his mind off of Alouette. He took off, following the barely discernable trace._

"_I have him following a signature." Bass explained to Willy before taking off. Willy decided to sit down and wait for Bass to return. It didn't take him long at all._

"_What did you find?" Willy asked._

"_Iceman is still alive along with Gutsman and Crystalman. I got the tape you wanted me to get." Bass replied._

"_Good, Lets go." the two left for Light Laboratories_

_Zero felt the signature getting stronger. Good, he was getting closer to the source. His mind brought up Megaman, and Alouette. He swore under his breath, longing to punch something to vent. Megaman shouldn't have had to die. Nether should Alouette. He sighed thinking about Alouette. He remembered the times they had together. Zero shook his head. Not now, while on a mission. He focused on the signature, which by now was pulsing strongly. He came upon a relay station and scouted around it. It would be impossible to track the signature further unless the station was recalibrated to disrupt the signature. Zero went in and explained the problem to the person in charge. Pretty soon, the station was recalibrated and Zero was able to pick up the scent again. He came to a second relay station and scouted around it. Great. He would need to recalibrate this station too. Again, Zero went inside and explained the situation to the guy in charge. He then radioed Bass to explain what was happening. _

_They came from no where and surrounded the station. They were silent, moving on light feet. Zero saw the shadows coming and screamed a warning. Too late. They attacked ruthlessly. A woman got decapitated in front of him while he was trying to protect her. Screaming in rage, Zero fired off a series of buster shots as he frantically radioed Bass for help. It would be thirty minutes before Bass and Protoman showed up to stem and turn the tide. Zero shadow boxed, driving them backward. Bass was herding the humans behind him while keeping the shadows at bay. Protoman let lose with several buster shots. The fight went on for some time until the doors blew open to reveal Dark X. the Shadows flowed to him and swarmed at his feet._

"_You again?" Bass asked, "Don't you know when to call it quits?"_

"_Tell me where he sleeps and I'll stop." Dark X hissed, sending Protoman to the ground stunned._

"_Who are you looking for?" Bass asked._

"_I am searching for the one like me!" Dark X back handed him into a window which shattered as Bass shot through it._

"_We don't know where he is!" Zero screamed, "Leave this place! He is not here!"_

"_What about you humans?" Dark X asked, his shadows gathering the head and body of the woman they killed earlier. The head reattached itself and the woman screamed, "If you want her alive, then tell me, where is the one who looks like me sleeping?"_

"_We don't know! Really!" a panicked voice cried out. _

_Dark X tossed the woman so she landed in a heap at the feet of the scared workers, "Then she dies!"_

"_Wait! Its not fair! She's pregnant with her first child! She just got married two weeks ago! Let her live! Take me instead!" a man stepped in front of the woman, "Please! Take me! I have nothing left! Spare her! She's got a life to live! I don't! take me! Please!"_

"_As you wish." Dark X sneered._

_The man screamed as the shadows ripped him apart. The woman woke up gasping in shock as her workmates pulled her away from the massacre. Zero stared at the humans in shock. They were willing to die for each other? Dark X laughed coldly, reminding him of the job at hand. He turned and parried the shots from Dark X and lunged, landing several blows to his neck and jaw. This forced him to stumble backward, but Zero didn't let up. Bass and Protoman rejoined the fight. Outnumbered, Dark X fled. Zero sank to his knees, exhausted from the fight._

Both Reploids jerked as their respective memories ended. Their eyes, one pair green and one pair blue, both wide eyed, sought each other out.

"I am a monster." X choked out.

"Red Demon, I assumed it before to fight Sunstar, but Megaman stopped me before I lost control." Zero said at the exact same time.

"Zero, I'm the virus." X's words got through to Zero.

"Wait what? I thought we established that I was responsible for the virus." Zero said.

"No. I was the first Maverick. You got infected from being around me." X looked down at his hands, "I'm responsible for these wars. I'm responsible for Sigma's betrayal, I'm responsible for every Maverick out there."

"X, you couldn't have known." Zero looked into his best friends eyes, "I lost someone close to me. She was the grand daughter of Willy and her name is Alouette. She had a sickness that prevented her from enjoying the outdoors. She was my best friend."

"We fought Dark X together which led to me being infected. Am I still infected? Yes, I am infected still. I infected everyone around me." X spat, laughing bitterly, "I thought I was supposed to be the hero. Here I am, the villain!" He got up to leave, "I'm a monster!"

"X wait!" Zero tried to follow, but X shoved him back.

"Don't come after me!" X screamed, running outside.

"But X!" Zero stared at the blue disk, "No, I won't pry." He heard the sound of an engine as X kicked his bike into gear and left. Zero knew he should go after his friend, but his body felt frozen in place.

"Willy, what did X see?" Zero asked.

"You will have to ask him. He saw his whole world change. Give him time." Willy said.

"I'm worried about him. I saw things I wish I never had to see. Alouette was a great girl, wasn't she? She was always so happy. You'd think she'd be depressed because she couldn't go outside, but she was never sad about that." Zero closed his eyes as the memories brought him pain.

"Alouette loved being with you. She loved every moment she spent with you. I've never seen her so happy before she met you. You were different. You showed curiosity at her situation and you never looked down at her with pity. You made the last months of her life the best she's ever had. For once, she got to teach someone about her condition. For once, she felt completely normal hanging with you and Bass. In fact, she said she would often forget you and Bass were robots, not humans." Willy smiled sadly, "She died heroically, saving us. She knew she was fatally wounded, but she made the last moments of her life count for something."

"I should go find X." Zero replied.

"He has had a great shock. Be gentle and understanding with him." Willy called as Zero left. Zero gunned his bike into gear and drove around, looking for X. on a hutch, Zero went up to the Overlook, a cliff high up in the rocky hills bordering Abel City's east side. The view was spectacular. Abel City stretched out far below you and you could see the ocean in the distance. Sure enough, X was there.

"X?" Zero wasn't sure how to proceed.

"Go away." X was sitting out on the cliff, his knees drawn up to his chest, and his face was wet with tears.

"X you are hurting. I understand. I just don't want you to be alone. I went through this myself, remember?" Zero tried, "I know you feel really bad. I did. I just don't want you to be alone."

"Zero…" X looked out over Abel City, "How can I go on? How can I protect the ones I love and care about the most if I'm infected? What if they are already infected because of me?"

"They are fine. You are not infected. Medic and Gate made sure of that." Zero crept closer to his friend, "Please, don't shut me out. Don't do what I did. I shut everything and everyone out and it cost me Iris. It also almost cost me you." Zero crept even closer, "I'm here for you."

"I'm a monster. I am responsible for infecting everyone. I should be destroyed. Zero, destroy me." X refused to meet Zero's eyes, "Please, end this sickness I've become."

"Never, X. you aren't sick. I promised I would only if you turn Maverick." Zero finally sat down next to X and pulled him close, "That promise still stands."

Don't you get it? I'm a Maverick! I've always been a Maverick!" X spat, pulling away, "Do yourself a favor and kill me."

"Alia wouldn't want that! She lost you once! Don't make her lose you again! Don't make me lose you again! Think about Axl! He looks up to you! You are his Senpai! Don't take his Senpai away from him!" Zero screamed at him, "You are not a Maverick!"

"Just leave me alone." X stood and walked out to the edge of the cliff.

"No, X! You are hurting! I don't want you to be hurting! It hurts me to see you beating yourself up over this! Please, X! Don't do this to us! Alia really loves you! She stayed by your side when you were hurt really bad! She stayed by your side while you were in stasis! Alia loves you! Think about Alia!" Zero protested.

"No. I've hurt her enough." X walked away from the edge and got back onto his bike, "Zero, don't follow me. I need to be alone." X took off before Zero could react.

"X! please! Don't shut us out!" Zero punched the ground in frustration, "Well, better go back to HQ and face the music." Zero got onto his bike and headed back to HQ. He was worried about X more then anything. He knew that X would come back to them after he came to terms with what he saw. Zero also realized he was still holding the disk containing X's past memories. HQ came into view and he pulled into the garage.

"Where is X?" Douglas asked, "you didn't bust the bike this time!"

"We saw past memories, and X needs time alone to mull over what he saw. He'll be back later." Zero explained, heading to the armory where he stripped out of his armor and into regular cloths. He then went and found Medic.

"Zero! You're back!" Medic hugged him, "Not that I was worried, but where is X?"

"He decided he needed time alone to mull over the memories we found. He'll be back later." Zero said, "I know why Sunstar called me the Red Demon. I fought him before in the form of the Red Demon."

"X must have seen some bad things." Medic said.

"He'll be fine." Zero hated having to lie.

* * *

X drove down the now darkening streets. His mood was sour. He couldn't believe what he saw. He was responsible for the infecting everyone. It wasn't Zero. It was him. That thought hurt him the most. Alia came to mind.

"I can't go back. I have to hide myself away from them. They aren't going to understand, but it is for the best." X decided, "I can't risk being around them. The risk of them turning is just too great. Where to go…" X turned down another road, "I have to go somewhere where they can't find me." He pulled over, "First, I have to make it so they can't track me." he reached over to his left shoulder and removed the homing device. He then crushed it under his heel along with his communicator. Free at last, he took off.

* * *

"I just lost X's signal!" Alia screamed.

"What is his last known location?" Signus asked.

"He was here, by Lightberry road!" Alia answered, barely able to keep her hands and voice from shaking.

"Let's see, Zero just got back so I'm sending Eagle out." Signus called the Avian Hunter up to command center, "You have a mission. I'm sending you out to find X. Last known location, the corner by Lightberry road. Good luck and god speed."

"Yes sir." Eagle took off. It was a short three minute flight to Lightberry road. He searched, and found the crushed communicator and homing device. He realized X had destroyed them himself.

"X? where are you?" he called out, "Why are you shutting us out?"

Eagle returned to HQ with the two crushed devices. Zero saw them, and sighed. Why was X so worked up over what he saw? Why was X shutting them out?

* * *

**Queen Sunstar: two chapter update! Enjoy them! As usual, I own nothing except for Medic. Coming up, X struggles to come to terms with the fact he is responsible for the Maverick Virus while Zero must try to find him. It won't be easy, especially since the Stardroids want to find him too. Can Zero find and save his best friend from himself?**


	8. Without X

Medic could feel it. Things were not running smoothly at the HQ. Alia was a pale ghost of her former self. She had become almost… robotic. no longer feeling anything. Signus spent his days in the darkness of his office. Axl looked angry all of the time and his relationship with Palette had ended in a fight. Zero was the worst. His eyes had taken on a haunted look and he had retreated into himself. He would stay in their quarters all day if Medic hadn't chased him out threatening to chop off his hair. A blanket of despair hung over their heads and Medic hated it. At least, the Stardroids had the decency not to press an attack.

Currently, Medic had convinced Roll to help her get Alia outside for a bit. They were sitting on a bench together. Zero was out in the field, blowing steam by practicing with his saber. Axl was in the air, driving poor Storm Eagle nuts with his antics, but it was clear that the young hunters heart wasn't in it. At least, he was making an effort to be in it.

"Why did X do this to us?" Roll broke the silence.

"I wish I knew. He must have seen something terrible in the memories from Dr. Light, but what could be so bad that he had to take himself away from us? We're his family." Medic replied, "He knows I'd be able to repair any damage if that is what he saw."

"Dad wouldn't do that to him." Roll sighed, "I hope he didn't."

"What?" Alia turned to her, her blue eyes empty of any emotion.

"Um, I shouldn't tell you this, but I will. During X's creation, Dad discovered something really bad. He wouldn't say much about it but Willy told me everything. Back when Willy was making Zero, he picked up these readings. At first, he thought they were coming from Zero, but it wasn't him. They were coming from another robot that looked almost exactly like Zero. At first, he thought someone was copying his Zero, but he realized later that he was copying the other robot. He called it Omega. Dad may have sent X on a mission to stop Omega." Roll explained, shivering slightly.

"Are you cold?" Medic asked.

"No. I'm scared. Omega is really powerful. My brother, Megaman, was nearly reduced to a scrap heap at their first meeting. Protoman brought him back to us and finally got his core repaired. He told Light that he planned to be with Megaman next time Omega attacked. So far, he hasn't attacked yet." Roll answered, "I've never seen anything look so vicious."

Zero came up to them, sweat glistening off his forehead and darkening his dark t-shirt. He wasn't wearing his armor as it wasn't needed. Instead, a dark t-shirt and jeans with red sneakers was his look for the day. He gave Medic a quick kiss, and gave Alia a warm hug before sitting on the ground next to them.

"So, you are still around, Roll? I haven't seen your brothers around." Zero asked conversationally.

"Protoman and Bass are on a mission with Palette as their Navigator. I'm trying to cheer up Alia." Roll smiled, "Don't you have a mound of paperwork warming your desk, and I don't get a hug anymore?"

"Only when the wife isn't around! Ow! What was that for?" Zero turned to Medic, who was laughing as she flicked him in the back of the head.

"Are we having an affair?" Medic giggled, knowing Zero would never do that to her.

"Why would I have one?" Zero asked, smiling back, "You'd leave me in so many parts that Gate wouldn't know where to begin to put me back together!"

"Oh, I'm the affair, I see." Roll laughed, "Trying to bag more then one woman, are you?"

"I belong only to Medic. Honest. Wait, say again, Signus? Really? I'm on my way! Signus says Palette has picked up what she believes to be X's signature! Lets go!" Zero rose to his feet and led the way into HQ. Behind him, Axl slipped through the door while in the air and landed gracefully. There was a dull thunk as Eagle missed the door entirely.

"Need a spatula?" Axl laughed, looking out the door and up at Eagle who was plastered against the wall.

"You're going to need Medic to rearrange your face when I get my claws on you!" Eagle peeled himself off the wall and landed, "you can stop laughing."

The command Center was full. Alia had lit up at the news and was anxiously leaning over Palettes shoulder and staring at her screen. Signus was on her right, also watching closely.

"It's him. There is no mistaking that signature." Alia sounded flustered.

"Eagle, Zero, armor up and go." Signus ordered.

"Wait, Harpuia, you too." Ceil looked up from her own screen, "It might be a trap."

"Bring back X if you can. Good luck and god speed." Signus finished as the three hunters acknowledged and left for the armory.

The Armory was huge. Rows of lockers crisscrossed the huge space. Around the perimeter of the space, glass cases held different armors worn by X, as well as famous armors worn by other well known hunters. Zero could see his Black Zero armor between the Super Armor and the Falcon Armor both worn by X. Zero finished slipping into his armor which was checked by Eagle whom Zero did the same. Harpuia was waiting by the door. Zero made it a point to check Harpuia's armor before they stepped out into the sunshine. Zero activated his absolute armor while Harpuia and Eagle hit the sky. Zero joined them minutes later.

"Stupid question." Harpuia broke the silence moments later.

"Smart answer, what?" Zero asked while Eagle cracked up.

"Did somebody remember to get the coordinates?" Harpuia asked.

"Oh crud!" Zero face palmed.

"Don't worry, I have them. I was wondering how long it would take you to realize I hadn't sent them to you yet!" Eagle let lose with another peal of laughter.

Harpuia and Zero eyed each other, counted to three, and tackled Eagle, nearly knocking him out of the sky.

"Boys! Stop with the horse play and focus!" Ceil snapped through their coms, "I saw that eye roll, Harpuia. Don't make me sic Zero, our Zero that is, on you! Better yet, how about Seraph X? I thought so. I'm your Navigator for this mission. You are almost there. Take a right at Lightberry and head due north after five miles."

"Got it." Zero replied, taking the lead. The rest of the flight was silent save for Eagle cracking up every so often until Harpuia threatened to slice off his wings. That shut Eagle up until they reached their designation.

It was a factory set in a depression between a few hills. At the opening, a limp blood soaked form leaned against the partially opened door. Closer inspection revealed it to be a drone. Zero gasped, pointing a shaking finger at the wounds. He didn't have to speak. They recognized X's signature buster wound pattern.

"He's here." Eagle whispered.

"Why would he come here?" Harpuia asked.

"I don't know." Zero crept farther into the opening.

"Is he here?"

Eagle and Zero both turned to give Harpuia odd looks, which quickly changed to looks of horror. Harpuia stared at them puzzled.

"Harpuia, walk toward me, nice and slowly. Don't run." Zero was pale.

"W-what's behind m-me?" Harpuia began to walk toward Zero.

"You don't want to know, or find out." Eagle brought up an egg bomb in his mouth, thankful that his last upgrade moved the opening of his bomb making ability from his backside to his mouth. At least, he didn't have to put up with being called bird lady anymore.

"Now!" Zero hissed as Eagle drew back his head and released the bomb through his mouth with a guttural pith. The bomb landed with a crack to release four mini eagles which flew somewhere behind Harpuia who heard the distinct pops as they hit their target. Curiosity got the best of him as he slowed and peaked behind himself. And let lose with a high pitched scream. Zero clamped his hands over Harpuia's mouth while Eagle nearly choked on an egg bomb. He ended up suffering a coughing fit before bringing up the ruins of the egg bomb he had been about to spit out.

"W-what is I-it?" Harpuia whispered.

"Nightmare!" Zero hissed in his ear, "Don't let it touch you!"

At that moment, a very familiar buster shot tore past Zero and struck the forming nightmare with deadly accuracy. The nightmare twitched and dissolved into a dark colored stone which Zero quickly crushed beneath his heel. He then turned to the opening.

"That shot, it was X. He is here!" Eagle crept deeper into the factory, "X, I know you are here!"

His only answer was the sound of someone teleporting.

"Damn!" Zero punched the wall in frustration, "X!"

"Ceil, Harpuia, scan and trace, now." Harpuia ordered, "X just teleported." He waited for a confirmation, "Ceil? Ceil, please respond!"

"Teal, do you read me?" Eagle felt the first pangs of panic flutter in his stomach.

"Alia? Signus? Medic? Anyone?" Zero had no luck ether. This brought back memories of a mission long ago that had failed, horribly. Zero shoved the memories away. Now was not the time to remember. He still couldn't help but shudder.

"Oh god not again." Eagle swallowed, remembering that mission as well.

Harpuia went white, remembering a different time, "It's not happening, it wont happen for over 200 years."

"Are we cut off, or are they cut off?" Eagle asked.

"I'll find out." Zero closed his eyes and pulled up a frequency from his mind, one he knew Alia would recognize instantly. Focusing on the image of the young blond navigator, Zero began to transmit a coded message. He got a coded response back and it took him a minute to decode it, "I got through to Alia. Something is blocking all transmission. We are not to return to HQ, but report to Storm Hawk at the 6th unit base."

"Um, don't I outrank Hawk?" Eagle asked, getting a dirty look from Zero, "I do not report to… Ow! Okay! I'll report to Hawk!"

"Alia said very specifically not to teleport. What ever we do, don't teleport." Zero finished, "We'll fly. The base isn't far from here."

"G-guys?" Harpuia stared straight ahead. The other two hunters turned, and froze.

"What on earth? There isn't enough Nightmare virus anywhere for this." Eagle whispered.

"I know. X and I killed the Nightmare virus at it's source." Zero whispered back, "If we move, we're dead. If we don't move, we're dead too."

"I vote we move." Eagle said, "We move very slowly and very carefully."

"I vote we don't move. Maybe they won't see us." Harpuia whispered.

In front of them, a massive black tidal wave swept over the land. White spots with black dots floated with the wave. The guardian and the two hunters knew that each eye was a virus.

"There is no way we can take out the viruses in time. It is moving too fast." Eagle pointed out.

"We can't teleport." Zero added.

"We're dead, aren't we?" Harpuia whimpered.

The sea of Nightmare rushed faster toward its prey. All of the white eyes merged together to create one single eye as the blackness molded itself into a flower like shape. A long, skinny neck connected the bowl shaped head to a rounded body with five legs feeding into the ground. The open portion of the head was ringed in thousands of long tentacles. The Nightmare was now huge, towering well over the factory behind our heroes. The air shook as the nightmare howled, a sound known as Infrasound, which even the Reploids couldn't hear, but they could register the waves.

"That's never happened before." Eagle prepped an egg bomb.

The Nightmare dipped its head toward the Hunters and the Guardian, its eye open and glaring. Eagle swallowed, and promptly choked on the Egg Bomb he'd forgotten he was preparing. A few hard smacks from Zero forced him to bring up the egg and spit it out. It broke open to release the four mini eagles which flew toward the eye. Several tentacles ended the mini eagles before they could even move. Zero found his Saber gone before he could even think of using it. Next, they heard Harpuia scream, both arms entangled in the tentacles, his blades shattered. He twisted, ripping his arms free, and let lose with a howl of agony. Eagle got to him and screamed in horror.

"My arms! My arms!" Harpuia wailed.

Both of his arms, from the elbow down, had shrunk in and had become mummified. It was clear that the virus was spreading rapidly.

"We got to get him out of here!" Eagle screamed.

"Gee, you think?" Zero shot back, "We've got 20 stories of deadly in front of us that won't let us go without a fight!"

"I'm gonna die, right? It's gonna kill me, right?" Harpuia panicked.

Zero managed to dodge the tentacle, but he didn't see the other tentacle until it wrapped around his waist. Boiling, horrible pain flooded his body, his circuits shorting out from the overload. Zero howled, his body changing. A red blur exploded from where Zero was once held. Eagle screamed, throwing himself over the sobbing Harpuia. Zero let lose with a primal scream, diving right for the open eye. The tentacles tangled around him, but he managed to sink a fist into the eye.

The Nightmare roared again, and melted. Zero dropped to the ground, body reverting to normal, and already more then half mummified. Eagle screamed, again.

"Like my Virus Beast?"

Eagle turned, "Who're you?"

"My name is Dr. Mercury. I specialize in Virus control." Mercury stepped through the remains of the Nightmare, "Never expected to catch the Red Demon."

Mercury was the size of an average human. He wore a lime green environmental suit with black rubber boots. Green hoses connected from a green backpack to the green helmet with a glass front, revealing a very human head with dark russet hair and blue eyes. Thick green gloves covered his hands.

"You're a Stardroid!" Eagle spat.

Just then, more people appeared, each clad in green environmental suits.

"Doctor? Your orders?" one of the suits asked.

"We've got three victims. Reploids. Be careful of the winged one." Mercury ordered, smirking at Eagle. Before he knew it, He was surrounded by the suits.

'_They're human! I can't hurt humans!_' Eagle thought frantically. Someone fired a gun, and Eagle dropped like a ton of bricks.

Alia sat on her bed, a blue disk in front of her. Zero had given it to her saying it was X's, and it contained his memories from his creation. Alia had put it on her book shelf, but now, she stared at it.

"X, what did you see? What could be so bad that you'd leave me?" Alia mused silently, her fingers running over the disk. She picked it up, her mind made. She would see for herself. Silently, she loaded the disk into herself and laid back on her bed, her eyes closed.

Bass sat inside Signuses office, mind reeling over what had just happened minutes ago. First, there was the flash of light that had knocked out Signus, Medic, and Axl, then came a message from the CDC saying they had Harpuia, Zero, and Eagle. The three of them were suffering from a strange mummification disease that was stumping the experts. He sighed, a headache making itself known behind his temples. How had he gotten roped into this again? It had been Protoman's fault. Him, and that glowing blue twit that started spouting nonsense about a sickness and that all wasn't what it seems. Next thing he knew, he was accepting the position as a temporary replacement until Signus woke up. There was a knock at the door. His door.

"Who's there?" Bass called out.

"It's Alia." Alia called.

"Come in." Alia entered the office, "What can I do for you, other then fixing this mess we're in?"

"I'm worried about them." Alia sat down in the offered seat, "If we lose Zero, it will kill Medic. Axl too. I'm also worried about him."

Bass didn't have to ask who she met, "X just needs some time alone right now. I wish I could increase the search party, but we are already running thin. X will come back soon." Bass closed his eyes, "Don't count Zero out just yet. I know my little brother. He is one hell of a fighter. He'll pull through for Medic."

"Med bay to Commander Bass, we have a situation down here. Please reply." Gate spoke over the com, "It's Medic. She is going into labor!"

Alia and Bass ran.

"She can't go into labor! She is only 20 weeks along!" Alia cried out, "Her baby won't survive!"

"Zero will not like this!" Bass tried his best to remain calm. The lift seemed to be taking forever to bring them to the ground floor. It finally spat them out and they raced for med bay.

"How is she?" Bass asked, clearly frightened at the prospect of losing his future niece or nephew. He rushed to Medic's side.

"Not good." Cinnamon looked up, "we can't stop the labor, and she isn't responding to any of the meds we've pumped into her."

"Medic! You can't do this to Zero!" Alia was crying, "Zero was so happy at the prospect of being a father! Hold on for him!"

"Is there anything you can do?" Bass asked fearfully.

Cinnamon shook her head, her expression one of pain.

"I can help her."

Alia turned, "Mother Elf?"

"Alia. I can help Medic. The little one is scared. Easy, little one. Rest a little longer. Mommy is okay. Easy." Mother Elf place a gentle hand on Medics swollen abdomen, "Mommy is only sleeping. Rest."

"The labor! It's stopping!" Cinnamon cried out.

"That is it, little one. It isn't time to be born yet. Sleep some more. The little one is calm now." Mother Elf smiled, "Mother and child are at rest."

"Bass, office." Gate pulled Bass into the office, "Axl is on a ventilator, and we're losing Signus."

"Signus first." Bass ordered.

"Well, it is hard to explain. Signus is running a high temperature that is literally cooking his insides. We are barely keeping the fever from killing him. Axl can't breathe on his own. There is nothing wrong with his lungs, but they won't work. Medic is okay. It appears that she is asleep, but I fear for her baby. She is literally going in and out of labor." Gate was interrupted by gasps coming from the main part of Med bay. He opened his door to see what was going on.

"It's Axl! His heart stopped!" Lifesaver screamed, "He is going into multisystem failure!"

"Signus is gone!" Cinnamons voice rang out seconds later.

The room was suddenly plunged into darkness, causing more screams.

"I can't work in the dark! Somebody get on the lights!" Lifesaver screamed.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk." came yet a new voice, "So pitiful. Well, blue bomber, who will you chose to save?"

"Who are you?" Bass thundered, rushing out of the office, "stop this!"

"Who am I?" a form took shape in the middle of the room. It was a Reploid wearing a white Kevlar suit under dark brown armor. His eyes were yellow with a black slit in the center, and several rings floated around him. His helmet was flat on top with a red stone set on the front. Corse brown and white hair stuck out from under the helmet. "My name is Saturn. I am one of the mighty Stardroids serving under the Radiant Lord Sunstar. Who will the Blue Bomber choose to save? Will he save his partner and comrades under Mercury's curse, or will he save his partner, boss, and close friend?"

"You!" Bass flung himself at Saturn, only to get pinned to a wall by a ring. He fought, but the ring was too strong.

"Let them go, Saturn! They aren't what you want! Just let them go!" Alia cried out, "Please! Medic is pregnant with her first child! Let them go!"

"No can do." Saturn smiled coldly at Alia.

"Then take me! Spare them and take me!" Alia charged. Saturn caught her. Alia screamed, one of the rings around her, pinning her arms to her sides.

"Oh yes. Perfect." Saturn waved a hand and Medic, Axl, and Signus all woke gasping. "You will do even better!" he vanished, taking Alia with him. The ring holding Bass vanished, letting him fall to the floor.

"I need somebody tracking her signal!" he ordered, "you three okay?"

"I'm fine." Signus shuddered, "Axl, are you still blind?"

"No. This is too creepy to be a shared dream. We were put there on purpose." Axl stood, "I'm okay. Medic, you okay too?"

"Yeah, and so is the baby. I'm shaking." Medic answered, "Where is Zero?"

"Um…" Bass paled, and realized everyone else was staring at him, "Zero, Eagle, and Harpuia are at the CDC because they are suffering from a strange mummification disease that is stumping the experts. We don't know if they will live or die."

"No, not Zero. I'm going to him. If they can't figure this out, maybe I can!" Medic rose to her feet.

"No, Medic. We need you here. I am sorry, but we can't risk you or your baby." Bass explained gently, "I know how you feel."

"No, you don't know how I feel!" Medic exploded, "My husband, the man I love, needs me more then ever now! I am a doctor! I can help him! He needs me!" she was crying now, "I should be with him!"

"But I do know how you feel. Someone I cared deeply for got sick with Roboenza and nearly died from it. Her name is Roll. She survived the sickness and nursed me back to health. Zero is strong. He'll beat this thing. You need to worry about your child. Losing that child will hurt him badly. Please, Medic. I know my brother. He wouldn't want you to see him that way." Bass reasoned, his tone gentle. Bass hoped that a certain someone would not see him being gentle. Unfortunately, that certain someone saw the whole thing.

Medic turned and ran out. Bass decided not to follow her. Protoman came up to him.

"You did the right thing, Bass. I didn't know you could be gentle." He said.

"She is my sister in law. This changes nothing. I'm still going to be trying to kill you know who." Bass growled in response.

"And I'll still be protecting you know who from you." Protoman quipped.

Bass sighed.

Carefully, X broke into the Stardroid base. He hit the ground, rolled, and came up buster out and charging. Already, the dings and dents he had suffered from the fall were repairing themselves. A light colored visor dropped over his eyes as he switched to infrared vision and scanned the area. Nothing came up. This worried X greatly. It met that the Stardroids had found something that had taken their minds off of security. He switched to normal vision and crept down the hall.

"Going somewhere?"

X spun, to find the hall behind him empty. He spun again to check the path in front of him which was also empty. He looked up and down to find nothing.

"I am in no mood to play games. Show yourself!" X growled.

"Testy, aren't we?"

X spun to look again, "I've no time for this!"

Next thing he knew, something hard slammed into the back of his head, knocking him out. Saturn appeared from the shadows and scooped him up, "Time to Sun, got blue prize. Coming in now." he vanished, to reappear inside a command bridge where Sunstar was waiting. Terra stood on his right. Saturn dropped X into a chair where Terra's vines were waiting to secure X. Within minutes, X was awake and glaring angrily at the three Stardroids. Sunstar smirked.

"Megaman X. I find it hard to believe that someone so weak could take out Mars and Neptune." Sunstar purred, "then again, they were the weakest of us Stardroids. I have a business proposition for you. Give me the pure you've collected, and They will walk free." Sunstar stepped aside to reveal a tied up Alia, and three nearly mummified bodies. X's mind flew.

"D-don't listen!" Zero grunted, "S-save yourself!"

X lowered his head and closed his eyes, "Zero… once again, you are facing death because of me. Alia, they got you because of me. Eagle, Harpuia, you were both innocent bystanders dragged into this mess because of me. I can't let them hurt you. Sunstar, I accept!"

"You coward!" Eagle sputtered, "Running will get you no where!"

"Face up to it, X!" Harpuia screamed, "stop running from yourself!"

"X, you can't run from the past, no mater how bad it is!" Alia cried out, "All you can do is face it!"

"Stop running, X!" Zero screamed.

"I can't let them hurt you because of me." X turned from them.

"When will you get your head out of the sand, X? running, hiding, those will get you no where! Stop running, and stop hiding! So what if you are responsible for the Maverick Virus? That was the past. It happened, it's over. Get over it. Start fighting. My Kouhai, look at me." Zero managed to smile, "So what if I die, again? So what if Eagle and Harpuia die too with me? So what if they got Alia? _Get your head out of the sand and start fighting!_"

X only shook his head at Zero's words.

"Look at me, then, X! I was a Maverick! You set me free from the viruses hold! I did bad things as a Maverick, but do you see me running? Listen to your Senpai! Zero too, was a Maverick! Did he run? No! we both faced our past and dealt with it!" Eagle screamed, "Start fighting! Face it!"

"No. I can't fight what I am." X replied, "These wars were my fault. It was me. I was the first Maverick, not Zero."

"So what!" Harpuia snapped, "the X I know would be creaming the Stardroids! The X I know would be fighting to set things right! You are a coward!"

"Sunstar, it's me you want, so take me! Let them go!" X looked toward the Stardroid.

"Mercury, Saturn, set them free. A wise choice, X." Sunstar hissed.

Zero, Alia, Harpuia, and Eagle were set free outside the base. Alia turned to walk back in.

"Alia, where do you think you are going?" Zero asked, stepping in front of her.

"I'm going to go save X." Alia growled, "Move, Zero!"

"No way, Alia! Are you crazy? You aren't even wearing armor! We have to regroup. Fall back and come up with an invasion plan." Zero reasoned.

"I know, Zero. I saw. Now let me by or you'll have to explain the hole in your chest to Medic!" Alia glared at the SA rank Sub Commander.

"You didn't!" Zero gasped, "Alia, going in there right now is suicide!" Zero scooped up the navigator over his shoulder and ignored her screams and pounding fists, "this is for your own good." a quick shift to Absolute form later, he took to the sky. His mind spun in circles.

'_X, I hope you know what you are doing. Don't worry. I'm not leaving you in there. I'm coming back to save you._' Zero focused on returning to HQ.

**Queen Sunstar: I know, it's been five months since my last update. Life threw me some lemons in the forms of Grandfather sick in hospital, Aunt sick and dying in same hospital, and service dog with injured spine. I had to drop out of script frenzy, which is basically nanowrimo in April, only you write 100 pages of script in 30 days. I've got a cold coming on and I'm praying it isn't strep throat. Last time I had strep, it went Pneumonia on me. I would have died if it weren't for my cat who went and got my neighbor, an EMT, who saved my life. **

**Anyways, next chapter, Saturn and X do battle while Mercury unleashes several of his virus beasts that sicken much of Abel City. With humans and Reploids sickening at higher and higher rates, It is up to Signus, Zero, Douglas, Axl, and Alia to try to hold off the beasts until X comes to fight Mercury. **

**Ciao! Don't forget to review, now!**


End file.
